Second Time Around
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: A new student arrives at Sarah's school who painfully reminds her of Jareth, and Toby wishes himself away to the goblins when he feels unloved. Now Sarah must beat the Labyrinth a second time around. JS.
1. Jared

Summary: A new student arrives at Sarah's school who painfully reminds her of Jareth, and Toby wishes himself away to the goblins when he feels unloved. Now Sarah must beat the Labyrinth a second time around.

Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL! Especially Jareth. (A cut out of a hand on black paper is slipped under my door)

Ahh! The Black Hand! Fine! I don't own anything! (The Black Hand is slipped back out)

Sheesh, I'm not even Italian, at least, I think I'm not.

I still wish I owned Jareth. (Pouts)

* * *

"Sarah!" 

Groaning, Sarah Williams rolled off her bed.

"Coming!" she called back.

She was just one page away from finishing her most recent novel, and now her step-mother was nagging at her again.

She opened her door and walked down to the kitchen.

Her little half-brother was sitting in the chair facing away from her, so she snuck up silently behind him.

Ever since that one night that seemed forever ago they had been closer, they shared something no one could ever take from them, there was a bond there that nothing could break.

Once behind him, Sarah shot her arm around Toby, pulling him against the back of the chair as the other arm shot around and stole his cup of OJ.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

Smiling Sarah took a drink before setting it back down and ruffling his hair.

"Sarah! That was your brothers!" Karen reprimanded.

Sarah shot her an annoyed look and scoffed silently.

"He doesn't mind, do you Toby?" she asked sweetly.

Toby fake pouted, but then broke into a grin.

"Its okay mommy, it wasn't juice, it was…pixie poison!"

Sarah brought her hands to her throat.

"My own brother poisoned me?" she exclaimed before dropping to her knees and mock gagging.

Toby laughed.

"Only one thing can save you now sister!"

"No! Not that! Please, not that! Anything but that!"

"Yes! You must…eat my vegetables."

"Nooooo!"

Laughing Toby picked up a broccoli sprout from his plate and waved it in front of his sister's face.

Sarah mock wailed as she plucked the broccoli from his hands and ate it.

Then she mock passed out.

"Sarah, get up off the floor!" Karen exclaimed. "And stop goofing off, you're acting like children!"

"Um, newsflash Karen, we are children."

"You are 18 years old Sarah. You should be moving out soon."

"Well Toby is only 5. And I don't plan on letting him grow up anytime soon."

Karen sniffed as she turned away.

Sarah half-glared at her back before patting Toby on his head.

"Sarah, I need you to run to the store and get some groceries," Karen spoke over her shoulder. "And be back by 6:00."

Rolling her eyes Sarah sighed.

"Fine."

So Sarah snatched the grocery list off the counter and slumped out of the house.

Sarah had just paid for all the groceries and heading back outside when she bumped into someone.

The impact caused her to drop the bag and fall back.

"I'm sorry," the smooth voice said above her.

It sounded so familiar, yet different.

Sarah looked up to stare into two different colored eyes; one brown, one green.

With a sharp intake of breath, Sarah cringed back.

But then she saw that the face the eyes belonged to was young.

The eyebrows, though, were as elegantly arched as raptors.

The hair was short, an almost platinum blond, and slightly spiked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the young man said a he held out a hand to her.

A vision flashed in her mind of Jareth doing the same thing to her.

But this boy was younger, around her age most likely, and clearly dressed normal.

At that thought Sarah glanced down at his pants.

Baggy.

Sighing she took the hand and stood up.

"Here, let me get your stuff," he murmured as he bent to pick up the bag and the contents that had fallen out.

"Um, thank you," was all the rather confused Sarah could say.

"No problem," he smiled as he handed them back to her. "So where are you heading?"

Then the bell tolled.

6 o' Clock.

"Crap! I'm sorry but I gotta go, I'm late," Sarah said as she started walking away.

"Wait, how far do you live?"

"Oh, maybe just a couple of miles."

"Well here, hop into my car and I'll take you."

Never get into a stranger's car. That was what she had always been told. But she felt as if he wasn't a stranger; that she knew him, but the feeling she had around him wasn't that of friendship.

But she agreed.

When Sarah got into the car, a kind of off white colt, the first thing she saw was that where she saw people put fuzzy dice there were crystal balls.

Gulping to herself, Sarah clutched her bag to her chest as the boy started the car.

"So, Sarah, you're still in school, correct?"

Sarah was about to answer, when she realized she never told him he name.

"How do you know my name?" her voice betrayed she felt a little freaked out.

"Your necklace, it says your name," he told her as he motioned with a slight jerk of his head to the golden heart locket around her neck with a design that held her name in a thin silver lines.

Looking down Sarah almost sighed. She had forgotten her father had got that for her one year for her birthday, her 16th if she could remember correctly.

"Yeah, a senior. You?"

"Same. Names Jared by the way."

Sarah choked.

"Are you ok?" asked Jared.

"Yeah, just, swallowed gum."

She wondered if he knew she hadn't been chewing gum.

"Ok," he said softly.

"Oh, there's my house right there."

"What a pity. Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

Sarah got out of that car as fast as possible and headed up to her door.

"Yeah, bye."

Once inside she let out an immense sigh.

"Sarah, your late."

Wincing Sarah took the food to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I ran into some trouble. I'm gonna go to my room now and read. Call me when dinner is done."

"We aren't having dinner. At least not here. We are going out as a family."

"Call me when you find one," came back Sarah's reply as she climbed up the stairs and to her room.

Later that night Sarah clambered downstairs.

She had fallen asleep while reading and listening to music, and woke up a few hours later.

Heading straight to the kitchen she found a note that read:

_Went to dinner._

_T.V. Dinner in freezer._

_Karen._

Sighing she crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it over her shoulder.

She wished her dad wasn't such a pushover.

She opened the freezer and put her dinner in the microwave when she heard something strange outside.

She walked outside to a shadow move across the moon.

Now shivering, Sarah started back in side when she heard something in the tree nearby.

Looking up she saw a white moon face barn owl.

It stared right at her.

"Jareth?" she whispered.

The owl didn't move.

"Who is Jared?" she asked half to the owl and half to herself.

"Woo," went the owl.

"Jared. He is so similar…" her whispering trailed off.

The owl cocked its head before turning it around in an almost complete circle.

"Woo."

Growling Sarah picked up a nearby rock and flung it at the owl.

Said owl took to flight and flew back across the full moon and into the night.

"Stupid owls," muttered Sarah as she turned and went back into the house and to her dinner.

* * *

This is another story I came up with as I was sick and I am typing it half asleep…so yeah. 

Pickles are good.

So...(Makes plans to steal Jareth)

FLAME ME!

Review and tell me not to cross Incrediles and Labyrinth. (Grins) This is what happens when I have imsomnia, I get ideas to have Violet wish away Jack-Jack. I SHALL DO IT ANYWAY! (Cackles evilly, coughs, spits, giggles)


	2. Within You

Ok, people, you need to learn how to flame better. Your little sparks ain't working. I WANT A BON FIRE DAMMIT!

**_Solea: _**Yes, yes, I know she's immature in this chappy. She will be acting older though. And remember, that's _Jared_. (Grins) The same but different.

**_Raydias: _**Well, thank you. I have a lot of the story written in my head, but some parts are fuzzy because, well, I WAS sick when I made it up.

**_Vickster223: _**Are you a mind reader?

**_Lady of the Labyrinth: _**Muahahahahaha-heehee. I love confusing readers. And maybe she is PMSing? Jareth will not be Mr. Perfect in my story, don't worry. And Jack-Jack will be wished away! But it will be like a one-shot comedy thing, not a real story.

**_Angela: _**Thag you berry buch. And you shall see why she runs when I get there. (Suddenly realizes this is my story and I can make Jareth do whatever I want…Grins evilly)

**_Obsessor-of-inuyasha: _**I'm glad you enjoyed it?

Oh…I mean…(Shifty eyes)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth but I will soon own labyrinth underwear…I mean…I really have to watch what I type.

* * *

Sarah awoke to fine Toby sitting on her stomach.

She groaned and tossed him off, but was unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Sleepy head, it's 8:00!" Toby laughed as he peeked over the edge of the bed.

That caused Sarah to shoot up into a sitting position.

"What! I'm going to be late!" she cried as she jumped off her bed, ushered her little brother out, and quickly changed clothes.

Rushing out of the house she tripped over the giant sheepdog that was lying on the front porch.

"Merlin!" she sighed as she got up and shouldered her bag once more as she ran down the street.

"Hey Sarah, need a ride?" a familiar voice shouted.

She turned her head to see Jared slowly driving next to the sidewalk.

"Yeah, thanks," she said as she opened the door and hopped in.

She still couldn't explain why she was late; she set the alarm for 5 o' Clock.

Shaking her head she looked over to the young man she was sitting next to.

"Thanks, again, for today and yesterday. My car's in the shop and my step-mom never drives me anywhere," she explained.

"I understand," Jared smiled.

"Thanks Jareth, Jared," she corrected herself.

Mentally she kicked herself.

"Jareth?" he asked with a quirked brow.

"What? Oh, sorry, I guess that name just slipped out of my mouth. It sounds so much like yours. It's just this name, sorry."

"It's ok. So, how are you doing today?"

"Oh, fine I guess. My clock must have gotten unplug last night or something though."

She thought about how that could have happened, since she went straight to bed again after finishing her meal.

Then she remembered what else happened the night before; the encounter with the owl.

Shivering from a chilling feeling within her bones she scrunched down in the seat.

"You ok Sarah? You look a bit pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…thinking," she answered with a shrug.

Jared nodded as he continued driving.

Soon they arrived to the school, Jared getting out and opening Sarah's door for her.

"My, what the gentleman," she teased.

Jared only smiled as he grabbed her bag and carried her things.

As they walked down the halls of the school Sarah could swear every eye, especially those belonging to the females, were on her and Jared, well, mostly Jared.

Ok they just glanced at her as they all eyed Jared.

Upon arriving to her homeroom Sarah grabbed her stuff.

"So, what homeroom do you have?" she asked as she waited outside her door.

"Um, room 307," he answered as he looked at a slip of paper.

Sarah looked up at the number above her room.

"307. You bunk with me. Come on, we don't want to be even later."

So Sarah pulled Jared behind her and to her desk. Luckily, and conveniently, there was an empty seat right next to it.

"Sarah, who's your new friend?"

Sarah turned around to see Ginger looking at Jared with dreamy eyes.

Rolling her eyes she sighed.

"Ginger, did your Male Radar pick him up before or after he entered the room?"

Ginger glanced over at Sarah with a twinkle in her eyes. "After," she breathed as she licked her top lip.

"Ging, most guys like it when you play hard to get, remember?" Sarah asked as pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sarah could have sworn she saw Jared bite his cheek as if to keep from saying something.

"I'll leave that up to the guys," Ginger decided as she went back to her own business.

* * *

Lunch hour.

Sarah sat down at the table, wondering if she would see Jared.

It turned out that they had almost all the same classes together.

All day Sarah could not get Jared out of her head.

But every time she thought about Jared, someone else popped into her head; Jareth.

She thought again about the owl. She had been feeling a little out of it that day, and when she met Jared old memories bloomed into her head.

Old feelings.

She stared down at her mash potatoes as her eyes saw other things.

As her mind wandered about other things, her hand picked up her spork and began working the cold potatoes into shapes.

She could almost envision the look of hurt on the owl's face as it turned into Jareth's.

Unknown why and unwillingly tears began to form in Sarah's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"For what? And what are you doing with your spuds?"

Sarah wiped her tears away quickly as she turned around to see Jared sit beside her.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking out loud," Sarah answered as she looked at her potatoes to see what Jared was talking about.

She gasped and sat back at what she saw.

In her potatoes she had made a small labyrinth, and in the center of which was a small dab of spud.

Pushing her plate away Sarah sighed.

"You ok Sarah? You've been acting kind of funny all day."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Jared looked at her with concern on his face before pulling out his binder.

Jared pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil.

Sarah looked over when he started scribbling and shot out away from the table when she saw what it was.

It was a picture of a white moon face barn owl flying across a night sky with a full moon.

Around the owl was a glittery type dust.

"Sarah, what is it? What's wrong?" Jared asked as he turned around to look at her.

"The owl..." she stammered.

"Yeah, I've always had a kind of fetish for owls, or at least this kind. I don't know, they seem...magical."

Sarah gulped uneasily as she sat back down.

"Yeah, especially when they have glitter dust around them," Sarah commented as she glanced at the picture again.

It was too perfectly accurate for her taste.

Every curve and detail was the same.

"Have you ever read the book Labyrinth?" Sarah asked as she gathered up her trash to throw it away.

"No, I haven't" replied Jared as he took the trash from her and tosses it over his head. It landed perfectly in the trash.

"What a pity," Sarah mimicked Jareth.

Jared's grip on the pencil tightened.

"Yes, it is," he murmured as he put the finishing touches on his owl.

Then there was a big awkward silence that stood between them before Sarah cleared her throat and got up.

"Sorry Jared, but I have to go."

Jared watched as she left, his two mismatched eyes following her every movement.

"…how you turn my world, you precious thing…" he whispered.

* * *

When Sarah Williams got home from school that morning she noticed something was very different.

The house was completely empty.

Usually Karen would be there with Toby waiting for Sarah to get home so she could watch him.

But they weren't.

"Karen, Toby!" she called as she set her bag down by the door and walked upstairs.

Deciding she was all alone she grabbed a towel from the pantry and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Wrapping the towel around her body, Sarah stepped out of the shower and dumped her dirty clothes in her hamper in her room.

Sarah was about to take off her towel to change when she realized her window was open.

Usually that didn't bother her because her bedroom was on the second story so no one could really see her if she wasn't close by it.

But Sarah noticed that beside the window being open, something very familiar was out there.

Sighing and rolling her eyes Sarah went to her window and stared out at the white owl.

"Perv," she said right before closing the window and drawing the curtains over it.

After changing and brushing her hair, Sarah headed back downstairs.

As she did so though she realized she was singing softly.

"…your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel. Though I do believe in you…"

Sarah stopped as she reached the bottom stair.

"…I can't live within you…"

"Dad, Karen, Toby, are you home yet?"

Complete silence greeted her.

"Hello?"

Still nothing.

Sarah stood in the center of the room wondering where everyone was. They should have been back by now, where ever they were.

_Ding-Dong!_

Sarah jumped as she let out an exclamation as the doorbell rung.

"Coming!"

When Sarah opened the door she came face to face with mismatched eyes.

"Eek!"

"I'm sorry Sarah; I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok Jare–, Jared."

"I hope you don't mind if I dropped over, I remembered when I dropped you off where you lived. If you want me to leave it's alright."

"Jared, I can't believe you would think I would do that. You came over here and I would be a rude hostess if I turned you out; you should know better," Sarah said as she moved aside for him to enter.

"Well, I can't live within you," he smiled as he stepped inside.

Sarah froze.

"What?"

"In your mind; I can't read your thoughts," Jared explained.

"Oh…" Sarah breathed as she closed the door behind him.

"I nearly forgot; the reason I came over here was to give you something."

"Oh? What is it?"

Jared pulled out a slip of paper out of his back pocket.

"Here. I got this invitation to this party. It's kind of like a masque, so you have to dress up. You also have to bring someone. I guess what I'm trying to say is would you like to go with me?"

Sarah took the paper and looked down at it before smiling at Jared. "I would love to. When is it?"

"In a couple of weeks. I kind of know the person who is hosting it and he gave me the invite before hand. Well, I gotta go. See ya Sarah. Oh, I almost forgot," he said as he turned back. "I drew you a picture. I kinda took the idea from what I might wear to the party."

Jared pulled out another sheet of paper and handed it over to her.

Sarah gasped.

It was a picture of the Goblin King.

Below him was the name 'Jareth'.

"I named him Jareth. I hope you don't mind I used the name you called me. I just figured that since it was kind of the outfit I'm leaning towards you wouldn't care."

"Are you sure you haven't read the book?" Sarah whispered, more to herself that to Jared. "Yeah, it's ok. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye."

"Goodbye Jared."

As Sarah shut the front door after Jared left she stared at the picture.

It was Jareth. There was no mistaking it.

Jared drew the Goblin King.

She recognized the outfit he wore too.

It was the outfit she saw when she first met him.

Jareth even had a crystal ball in his hand.

"Great, I have a giant Fae as a stalker."

Before going back to her room Sarah peeked out the window.

"And an owl."

* * *

I'm hungry.

Ok, so I better have a bon fire soon.

Remind me to go to the store to get marshmallows.

Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease all!


	3. Missing

Sorry it took me so long!

I am writing this on May 12, 2005.

If this isn't on the site until later it is because my stupid comp still won't work.

Hey, at least I can use word. (Shrug)

And I know Toby is a little advance for being, like, five…but whatever. The Underground had an advancing effect on him? (Sweat drops)

Disclaimer: If I had owned the Labyrinth at any time I would have made David Bowie's tights tighter. And I would have given the worm more speaking time. And then made me into a character and have Jareth fall madly in-love with me and—I'll shut up now.

* * *

Sarah woke up smiling.

She couldn't really remember her dream but she knew that was why she was in such a good mood.

All she knew was that the dream felt so much like a déjà vu.

She frolicked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she saw Karen was already fuming at the oven over the fact that Toby would not eat his vegetables.

"Good morning stepmother, sleep peacefully?" Sarah asked kindly as she ran over and hugged Karen from the back before kissing her cheek. "I'll get Toby to eat his vegetables," she smiled.

Karen froze completely shocked before turning around to see Sarah's bubbly face smiling at her.

Karen couldn't but smile back.

"Um, yes it was peaceful enough. And thank you Sarah."

Sarah bobbed her head as her smile became a grin.

She turned around to her little brother who was sitting in his seat with his nose in the air and arms crossed.

She bounded over to the chair next to him and sat down leaning towards him.

"Toby, won't you eat your vegetables?"

Toby shook his head.

"Do it for me?" Sarah puckered out her lower lip.

Toby shook his head.

"Why not? I'm your favorite sister."

"You're my only sister Sarah," he rolled his eyes.

"Well then why not?"

"Because…I'm a goblin! Goblins don't _have_ vegetables to eat and they don't have to listen to their bigger sisters."

Sarah leaned back in her chair and folded her own arms.

"Oh, so you're a goblin now?" she smirked.

"Yeah," Toby said defiantly, a little worried by his sister's reaction. What was she thinking? "Why?"

Sarah just sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, if you're a goblin then who do you think is in charge of you?" she asked as she looked back at him.

"No one! Goblins don't belong to anyone."

"What about the Goblin King?" she whispered as she leaned in towards him and bugged out her eyes. "You would rather be the slave of the mean ol' Goblin King instead of the brother of your beautiful sister? If you don't eat your vegetables that is exactly what will happen."

Toby thought for a moment before picking up a carrot from his plate.

"I guess I would rather be the brother to my sister," he smiled.

"Hey, what about 'beautiful'," Sarah fake pouted.

Toby grinned as he took a big bite of his carrot.

"Oh, you _are_ a nasty little goblin!" she exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair and chased after Toby who was already to the door as soon as she finished her sentence.

She chased after him for a few minutes, laughing all the way, until Toby turned a corner.

When she did though, she fell in a tangled mess with another body.

She gasped and looked down at who she was atop.

"Jared!" she breathed as she pulled her hair behind her back and out of his face.

"Good morning Sarah; I thought I would come and give you a ride," he said innocently but couldn't hide the grin on his face.

"Oh, I'd like that."

"Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still on top of me."

"Oh!" Sarah blushed as she untangled from him and stood up before helping him stand.

It was then she realized that he was wearing gloves. And when she first met him he was wearing gloves. And yesterday he was wearing gloves as well.

Had she seen him yet without gloves?

Shrugging it off she scowled at her little brother who popped out from behind Jared with a grin on his face.

"Who's your boyfriend Sarah?" he teased.

"Why you--" Sarah began but was cut off as Toby made a little yelp when Jared turned around to look at him.

Toby backed away a little bit.

"Toby, stop being rude and say hello to Jared. He's new at my school and has no friends."

Toby never took his eyes off of Jared's.

Jared was so familiar. His eyes…

He reminded him so much of…

"Jareth?" Toby whispered.

"What is with your family and calling me 'Jareth'?" Jared joked.

Sarah laughed uneasily.

"Yeah, I guess. Now let's get out of here before--"

"Sarah, who's your little friend?"

Sarah turned around to see Karen standing in the doorway.

"This is Jared; he's new to my school and he is giving me a ride to school. Bye Karen."

Sarah pulled Jared out of there before he could so much as utter a word.

"Sorry about that; Karen gets a little nosy sometimes. Let's go."

Jared nodded as he opened the car door for Sarah before going to the driver's side and getting in himself.

"So, the party is thirteen days from Saturday; can you make it?"

"Wait, this Saturday?" Sarah counted it up in her head.

"Yeah, it will be on a Friday."

"It will be on my birthday."

"Really? Wow, what a coincidence."

"Yeah…"

"Will you be able to make it Sarah? I really hope you can."

"Um, I'll see if I can or not."

"What did you think about the outfit I showed you?" Jared asked after a few moments silence.

"It was okay, although I think that a blue coat would be better," she said without thinking.

Her minds eye then drifted to her dream.

She was at the ball again but this time she wasn't racing against the clock to save Toby and she didn't run away.

The only thing that could have been better had been if she hadn't woken up right before the kiss she was about to share with the Goblin King.

_Wait, where did thought come from? I don't want to kiss him. He tried to kill me and turn Toby into a Goblin_, Sarah thought as she straightened a little bit in her seat.

_Well, technically he wasn't trying to kill me. He just wanted to slow me down so that I would loose. And the ball scene was just what I wanted. Wait, I don't to dance and be with the Goblin King. And I definitely** don't** want to **kiss** him!"_

"Sarah?"

Sarah snapped back into reality as she realized Jared was outside of the car holding her door open.

"Oh, I guess I zoned out there for the moment," she said simply as she got out and their headed to homeroom.

Sarah rolled her eyes as Ginger sat on Jared's desk, legs crossed, with a black mini skirt and see-through white blouse that showed off her black bra.

"Oh, Jared, good morning!" Ginger cooed.

Jared smiled.

"Good morning back to you Ginger. You look cold," he stated with a quirked brow.

Sarah rolled her eyes again. _Men._

"Want to keep me warm?" Ginger asked as she ran her foot against Jared's leg as he stepped closer.

"I'd love to," he grinned. "Here."

Ginger looked confused as Jared took off his jacket and put it around Ginger and ushered her back to her own desk.

Jared sat down and smiled up at Sarah.

"Are you going to sit down or what?" he asked.

Sarah smiled inwardly as she sat down next to him.

Jared reminded her of someone she met when she was younger. A real person, but she couldn't name it.

Shrugging it off, she looked over to the teacher and took out a piece of paper as was instructed.

Sarah was leaning against her locker as she read a flyer a girl gave her.

There were auditions for a play going on this Friday.

"Maybe I should look into it; the only way you can get cast is if you audition. I wonder what the play is."

She sighed as she stuffed the flyer in her locker.

"Who's that?"

Sarah spun around to see Jared looking at a picture of a girl in her locker on the door.

"That's my friend Alice. She moved to America last summer."

"Oh."

Sarah pulled out her notebook and almost shut the door until she saw something poking out from under a book.

She pulled it out and looked at it.

It was a newspaper article from a couple months ago saying that her mother was going to renew her vows to husband and frequent co-star Jeremy.

She was there at the wedding and had just come back from the second one last month.

Jeremy!

That was who Jared reminded her of.

Sarah smiled as she remembered the day she was given the little music box from Jeremy.

She still had it and played it every once in a while when she got lonely.

Sarah realized she hadn't called upon her friends from the Underground in quite some time.

The last time she did was years ago.

She would call them today when she got home.

"Sarah, you're zoning again."

"What? Oh, sorry. Just thinking about some old friends I need to call."

"Oh, did they move to the Americas too?"

"No, they live Under--" she cut herself off.

"They live under? I wonder what it's like to live down there."

"Down where?"

"Down Under; duh. I wonder what Australia is like."

"Oh, yeah…"

Sarah mentally sighed in relief.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya next period Sarah."

"You too," Sarah waved.

Sarah smiled to herself as she walked down the hall jauntily.

She could just envision Hoggle's scowl when she called him up.

'Why didn't you call us sooner Sarah?' he would ask as he crossed his arms.

She would beg forgiveness before throwing her arms around him and hugging him.

_Maybe I could ask him how the King is doing…_

Sarah jumped out of Jared's car yelling her goodbyes without opening the car door and ran up her lawn.

Before she ran inside though she noticed that they had mail so she went back and grabbed it.

She tossed all the bills and trash on the table by the stairs as she went through looking for anything for her.

Her eyes widened as she saw a letter from America.

"Alice!" she giggled as she snatched the other letter for her and ran up the stairs.

She jumped on her bed and opened the letter from Alice.

_Dear Sarah,_

_How you doing? I barely have had any time to write so I'm sorry this is so short._

_I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and tell you that your birthday present will be sent in a few days._

_I saw an article about your mom and Jeremy. How many years has it been? Only three right and they are already getting their vows renewed? Linda is so lucky to have a man like Jeremy. You people have all the luck._

_Merlin Jr. is getting big; almost as big as his father was when he was that age. I was so surprised when mom let me get a dog and then Merlin got her pregnant. Never try to ship a dog to a different land when they are pregnant. I think Nerissa is sick though; she always mopes around._

_How is school over there? I made a couple new friends but none of them have the same connection we share._

_There is this totally hot guy at my school and I think he is going to ask me out sometime soon. I'm so excited. Have you found a special someone yet? _

_Well, I'm afraid I have to go. Tell your dad and Karen 'hi' for me and give Toby a big hug for me too. _

_Love always, Alice._

Sarah shook her head.

"What a freak."

Smiling she looked over at her other letter.

It was a letter from her mom and Jeremy!

She tore it open and grinned as she saw it was a birthday card.

She looked at the cover which was brightly colored with a fairy with a wand on a flower.

Inside it said; _May all your birthday wishes come true._

Sarah shook her head.

"Fairies don't grant wishes mom," she chuckled as she tucked the hundred dollar bill that dropped out of the card in her pocket.

Sarah placed her card with all the other cards she had received over the years from Linda and Jeremy.

She wondered faintly why this card was so…kiddish.

But she just shrugged it off a she sat at her vanity table.

"Hoggle, I need you."

Sarah waited a while for him to come out with his arms crossed but nothing happened.

"Didymus, Ludo, I need you."

Still nothing happened.

"That can't be right," she muttered.

She squirmed in her seat and fixed her poise before trying again.

"Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus I need you. I need all of you."

Sarah was getting a little anxious by now.

Where were they?

"Where are you guys; I need you!"

When nothing happened Sarah shot out of her chair.

What was happening?

Maybe they were all just indisposed at the moment.

"I need you," she whispered softly.

She was about to say something she was likely to regret later on when she was interrupted by Toby's yelling.

"SARAH!"

Sarah rolled her eyes as her little brother busted into her room.

"Don't you ever knock you little goblin," she teased.

"Sarah, that was the Goblin King!"

"What are you talking about?"

"This morning! It was Jareth!"

"If that was the Goblin King then I am Hoggle," she sighed.

"Ask anyone from there; it was him!"

"Remind me never to tell you that story ever again. You hear it once and you think it was all real."

"Sarah, I may be five but I'm not stupid."

Sarah was a little confused now.

"Sarah, I may have only been about one but I still had a brain. I can remember a little bit. I blame the food."

"What? Toby what are you talking about?"

"Goblins eat weird food."

"Um, ok."

They just kind of stared at each other for a while.

"Sarah, I don't trust Jared."

"Toby, your imagination is just a little piqued right now. Tomorrow you will see there is nothing to worry about."

Toby rolled his eyes.

"Sarah, don't forget you promised we could spend time all alone on your birthday. You said we could go to the park."

"Oh, yeah. Ok, I'll remember."

Sarah walked over and scooped Toby into her arms.

"Now let's go see about food," she fake growled as she started to chew on a strand of his hair.

Toby laughed and squirmed in her arms as they descended down the stairs.

* * *

My butt hurts. 


	4. A Curse

Well, thank ye fair people who reviewed. I'm glad you like it.

CANADA!

Ok, I really have no idea what that was about but anyways…

And I just realized that the age difference between Toby and Sarah is a year off but oh well. I like pickles. It's all good.

PRICKLE RYMES WITH PICKLE!

Disclaimer: I'm sad and pathetic; do you really think I own anything? And I don't own Denny's. Although one of my grandfathers I never knew had the last name 'foster' so maybe I own Foster Freeze or something. (Shrugs indifferently)

* * *

Karen walked up the stairs to Sarah's room and tapped on the door. When she got no answer she tapped harder. Still she received no answer.

"Sarah, you're going to be late for school if you don't get up soon!" she called through the door. But when she still got no reply in return she slowly opened the door and peeked inside. "Sarah?" To her surprise the room was empty. Shrugging it off Karen just decided that Sarah went to school early.

Karen didn't know why but Sarah had been acting weird all week. She would mope around one second, scoop her brother in her arms and attack him playfully the next, and then finally she would start getting a daydreaming look on her face and her eyes would blank out. She just figured Sarah had a crush on the young man she introduced a couple days ago. What was his name again? Jareth? No, it was Jared. Yeah, Jared.

"Where did I get such a weird name like 'Jareth'?" Karen laughed to herself as she went back to fixing breakfast for Toby. He still wouldn't eat his vegetables and Sarah was the only one who could coax him to do it. Oh well.

Sarah looked across the table at Jared.

She had gotten up earlier that day so she and Jared could go get breakfast at Denny's. She smiled at him as she took a sip of her coffee.

"So, are you going to try out for that play Sarah?" he asked as he pushed some scrambled eggs across his plate with his fork.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't even know what play it is," she laughed. She enjoyed being around Jared. She felt somehow safe. But along with those feelings she felt a small prickle of dread. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to get as far away from Jared as possible. But Sarah always pushed it back. She didn't want to listen to it; she wanted to be with Jared.

"Well, today's Friday so the auditions are today. We should go; I'll go with you and maybe we can both get parts. We might even get the leads," he grinned with a twinkle in his eyes. "Hey, who knows, there might be a kissing scene," he said playfully.

"Oh, be still my heart," Sarah laughed as she patted her right hand over her heart as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Can it," Jared playfully snide as he scooped some eggs on his fork and aimed it at Sarah.

"You wouldn't dare."

With a playful grin on his face he let the food fly hitting Sarah straight in the face much to her surprise.

Gasping she wiped away what was stuck there.

"Jared!" she screeched. She grabbed some eggs in her hand and smeared it all over his face.

Laughing they both started a small food fight until one of the waitresses came over and asked them to leave.

After paying the bill and a little extra for the mess they made Jared walked out of the restaurant with Sarah on his arm. But as they neared some bushes Jared let go of her and pushed her in.

"I'll get you!" she yelled as she picked herself up and chased after him.

Jared reached his car first and jumped in. But he wasn't fast enough. Before he could close the door Sarah had run over and grabbed his arm. Pulling him out she grinned maliciously.

They stated to rumble around in the parking lot until Sarah pounced him. Then they started rolling around on the ground until Sarah was able to pin him down with arms on both sides of his head and laughed down at him as if saying 'I win.'.

They laughed together for a few moments before they both became quieter as they stared into each others' eyes.

Sarah smiled down at him as Jared smiled up at her.

"Sarah?" he whispered softly.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"What is it with you and being on top of me?"

Blushing Sarah quickly stood up and helped Jared up after her. They then got in the car and were quiet the rest of the ride to school.

Once arriving at said school Sarah finally spoke first.

"Jared, at lunch today I need to go somewhere so you might have to eat lunch by yourself, ok?"

"Okay Sarah. Will you still need me to drive you home?"

"Yeah, I should only be gone during lunch and maybe the first five minutes of English."

"Really? English is one of your favorite classes. Especially since we are doing short stories today about our favorite book slash play," Jared asked in amazement.

"Don't worry; I just have to talk to the principal."

"Okay then Sarah. I'll keep your spot warm for you," he smiled.

Sarah nodded and smiled back as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to Homeroom.

Ginger again tried her games with Jared only to crash and burn; for which Sarah was particularly happy.

When lunch came Sarah walked towards the principal's office instead of the table outside her and Jared usually ate at.

"Ms. Williams the principal will see you now," the secretary said without looking away from the computer as she walked in.

"Hello to you too Ms. Lawrence," smiled. It really was becoming a habit that Sarah would be coming to see the principal lately to argue or discuss something.

Walking into the office Sarah barely noticed the different animal heads on the wall from her principal's hunts. She also barely noticed all the other memorabilia her principal collected through hunts and expeditions and backpacking through Europe.

Sighing she sat in front of the huge oak desk with green felt and awaited the large drown leather swivel chair to turn around and for the principal to acknowledge her.

"Ah, Ms. Williams, what is it you wish to speak about today; bullying, pesticides, after school clubs and/or sports?"

Sarah sighed as the chair twirled around and the principal leaned forward slightly and folded her hands on the desk.

She had long, crimped red hair and molded her face and bright, piercing blue eyes. Her small little nose fit her face perfectly and was splashed with just a sprinkle of freckles. Her long manicured hands began to tap softly against the felt.

"Ms. Alistair, I actually wish to speak to you about a student," Sarah said matter-of-factly.

Sighing Ms. Alistair rolled her eyes and put a finger to her temple.

"What is it now Sarah?"

"Well, there is a new student here and I was hoping you could tell me a little about him from his record."

"Sarah! You know I can't!"

"Gwyn, we both know you've done it before. Why can't you do it now?"

Gwynnevere Alistair leaned back in her desk sighing a she clasped her hands over her stomach.

"Sarah, you know how much I appreciate all the help you have done but if I do this one more time I could very well get fired."

"Just one more little time Gwyn; that's all I ask."

"I don't know…"

"What about all those times I watched little Danny for you? Remember the time I sat up with him all night reading to him all kinds of different stories? You know; he has wanted me to come over lately which means you could get a night off and hang out with your girlfriends. I could read him that little red book again," Sarah coaxed.

Gwyn chewed on her lower lip as she thought these things through. Finally sighing she nodded her head.

"Fine, but only if you promise to try out for the play today," she smiled.

Sarah tried to keep a serious face but soon fell to smiling.

"Ah, so the blackmailer gets blackmailed; I see how it is. Fine; you win. I'll read to Daniel and I'll try out for the play; happy?"

"Very much so."

Shaking her head Sarah couldn't help but laugh as one of her mom's closest friends before she moved away went to work attacking the keyboard of her computer.

Sarah walked into English with a confused look on her face as she sat down next to Jared.

"What's wrong? Did you do what you had to?" Jared whispered as he leaned over.

"Kinda," she whispered back not really hearing his question.

She had asked Gwen to look up Jared's record but as soon as she had clicked on his name to bring it up the computer crashed. Sarah also couldn't recall seeing a last name but she shrugged it off that she just was paying attention to first name. But then she realized that none of the teachers called out his last name in roll call or that he had never mentioned it or put it on his papers.

"Jared, what's your last name?"

"What?" he asked with a quirked brow.

Sarah couldn't help but think; _Sexy._

"What is your last name?"

"Oh, it's a stupid name; I don't like repeating it. It's…a curse!" he said with eyebrow wiggling.

"Oh, come on! Stop goofing off and tell me your last name! It can't be a curse!"

"Oh yeah? It killed my neighbor's cat after they had said it."

"What! Liar! Now tell me it!"

"Seriously, they said it and then the next day it got ran over!"

Sarah shook her head. "Loser. Now tell me your name or I'll…not go to the masque."

"What?" Jared asked in disbelief. Sarah could have sworn she saw pure terror pass through his eyes but she dismissed it.

"Tell me your name."

Jared wiped a hand over his face as he leaned back.

"Fine, it's…Reeves," he said with the flip of his hand that looked as if it were a trifle thing to him.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"If I get in a car accident or something I'm blaming you," he grumbled.

"If you get in a car accident then I'll kiss your boo-boo and make it feel all better. Now get to work slacker," she teased playfully.

He fake-pouted as he had seen her do with Toby and went back to his short story.

But that fake pout brought to vision a picture of Jareth with a hurt expression upon his face after she pushed away from him in the ballroom.

_Pssh! Stop thinking about him! Jared is nothing like Jareth! First off Jared drives a colt while Jareth would be driving a mustang or a Ferrari or something! _She argued in her mind. _Get your mind off of the Goblin King!_

Sarah chuckled nervously as she went to work on her story.

Her story was actual about he favorite play; the Labyrinth.

She was writing about three creatures from the Underground constantly having to deal with the Goblin King. She knew the story was supposed to be short but she didn't care; so what if her story could make a whole new book once she was done with it.

Sarah decided maybe she could toss in a girl. Not the same one from the story of course but a girl nonetheless. Maybe the girl fell in love with the king and would live happily ever after with him. Maybe she didn't have to race against the clock for her little brother so she didn't have to push away her dreams; she could dance forever in the arms of the one she loved.

Before Sarah knew it her story was redone and instead of a comedy/action it was a romance/drama. Of course the girl had help from the three creatures, but they helped her to win the heart of the Goblin King.

Ludo, Didymus, and Hoggle would help her.

_Hoggle_, she thought affectionately.

But then Sarah remembered that they didn't come to her a few days ago.

They were probably just busy. That was all.

But no matter how many times she told herself this she still felt a stitch of pain that they didn't come.

Sarah was snapped out of her reverie when she heard Jared clear his throat.

She looked over at him but he was looking at his paper as if he did nothing.

"What?" he whispered as he saw her looking at him.

"Nothing," she said softly. Did he do that on purpose?

"Ms. Williams, this is supposed to be a short story. This means only ten papers at the most."

Sarah looked up to her teacher staring at her 20 page story.

"But, I'm only half done! I still need to get to the ballroom scene!"

"Sarah, you will have to compress this."

"But--" Sarah cut herself off as she realized she was about to say '_That's not fair!_' Grinning Sarah nodded. "Ok Miss Kaloni, I'll fix it."

Miss Kaloni muttered something and went back to her desk as Sarah started to fix her story.

"Sarah! Come on; we're going to be late!"

Sarah let out a small noise as Jared grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall.

It was after school and the auditions for the school play had already started.

When Sarah and Jared flew through the auditorium doors they thought that there would be all kinds of scowls at their tardiness but instead the drama teacher just sighed sadly which was repeated by the other students there already.

"Oh Sarah, I'm sorry you rushed all the way here but I fear there will be no play," she said sadly.

"What? Why not?"

"It seems another school is doing Romeo and Juliet. We have no other play to do that will have such a captivating plot."

"What about the Labyrinth?" Jared offered.

Sarah's head whipped around to look at him with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked in a whisper.

"Well, you are always telling me about it and how my pictures remind you of it so I figured it would be as good as any play."

"Labyrinth? Wasn't that that one play with the horrible Goblin King?" the drama teacher asked.

"Yes Mrs. Koch. The one I told you a about a few years ago," Sarah sighed.

"Oh, it does sound exciting. Do you know a little bit of it you could tell us?"

Sarah sighed but nodded. She knew the exact part to tell them. She ran onto the stage and looked out over the audience.

"Give me the child." She walked slowly foreword. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great." She realized she was quoting it almost sadly. Her eyes strayed to Jared's face which she could almost swear was going a bit pale but in the light she couldn't tell and just shrugged it off. "Kingdom as great…kingdom as great…" she whispered over and over not sure she could bring herself to say the rest of the line.

She glanced down at Mrs. Koch who watched her expectantly. She then looked back to Jared but saw he wasn't there.

"You have no power over me," she finished softly.

There was stunned silence for a moment until Mrs. Koch started clapping.

"Sarah, that was amazing! You said those lines as if they were your very lifeline! We will do this play and you will be the leading lady!"

Sarah was torn between smiling broadly and frowning.

Where did Jared go?

"Sarah, do you have the play with you?"

"No Mrs. Koch, I don't. But I could bring it Monday. We could reschedule the auditions for Monday if that is okay with you."

Nodding sadly Mrs. Koch made sure everyone understood the plans and ushered everyone out.

Sarah waited outside for Jared.

Where was he?

"Sarah!" she heard the familiar voice yell.

"Jared, what happened?" she asked as she saw him running up.

"I'm sorry Sarah but I remembered that I had to go get my car. You see, the colt is a rental."

Somehow Sarah didn't want to hear this.

"Oh?" she asked anyways.

"Yeah, come on and meet my baby," he smiled.

He led her to the parking lot and pointed to a car that was an off-whitish color with what looked like white owl feathers outlines in silver where most people put flames. The car was a '70 Shelby Cobra.

Sarah's jaw dropped.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"And you said your last name was a curse," Sarah whispered.

Grinning Jared led her to the car and opened her seat for her.

They had only gone a few blocks away from the school when a tire popped.

"Yes," Jared sighed, "my last name is a curse." Sighing once again sadly he went out to fix his tire.

* * *

Ok, sucky but what the hey.

And about the dead cat thing; that is dead serious! My friend's last name is 'Reeves' and every time someone says it something bad happens to them and they snort when they laugh! My friend's cat DID get run over because he said it too!

And I tried having Jared have a small old car but I just couldn't see Jareth…I mean Jared (wink)…driving a colt. So I gave him one of my favorite cars. (Tear) It's so beautiful! I wish I could show you what my brain sees when I think of the owl feather detailing but alas; I can't. I hope you got the gist of it.

Um, I have good news and I have bad news; the bad news is that I will be busy lately so my Fanfics will be slowER in coming and such. But the good news is that within the next, maybe, three or four chapters JARETH IS SHOWING UP! WOOT WOOT!


	5. I Would Be Your Slave

STAR WARS WAS FRAGGIN' AWESOME!

Hey, you know what I realized; technically I own all the teachers and shit. Well, I don't own Mrs. Koch; only the Mrs. part. Ms. Koch is my drama teacher but she isn't that nice. She is a little bit more…wild, you could say. She calls us 'Twinkie'… (Sigh)

And Lady…take three deep breaths and chill.

Disclaimer: Are these REALLY necessary? Ok, once Jim Henson and George Lucas and all the others start writing these stories THEN I will say they are necessary. (Grumbles) I don't own anyone/thing; 'Cept most of the teachers I guess.

* * *

It was Monday after school again and Sarah wasn't completely sure she was ready for the auditions. 

She had the little red held tight against her body as she went to speak with Mrs. Koch about what scenes she thought were important and good scenes to audition to. Of course Sarah also had a notebook in which she made her own little changes to a couple of the scenes; she made them her memories.

Sarah had pages filled with the things that happened to her and her friends she had made on her journey. She made sure to refer to the babe and the main character by the names given in the play and not 'Sarah' or Toby'.

Jared would probably be somewhere else as the actual auditions did not start until a few hours.

"Mrs. Koch, I hope you do not mind but I came up with a few alterations I thought would work out exceptionally well," she stated as she flipped through the notebook walking through the auditorium doors.

"Well then, it seems someone has been a busy little bee. Looking for assistant director Sarah?" Mrs. Koch laughed from the stage as she smiled down at the approaching girl.

"Actually, about that…" Sarah said softly as she looked up to Mrs. Koch. "Mrs. Koch I want to talk to you about the casting; I don't want to play Nerissa."

"What?" the teacher asked flabbergasted. "But, you were perfect! You know the lines and you can give to the character as if you know exactly the way she should be acting and feeling. You have to do it!"

Sarah groaned as Mrs. Koch jumped off the stage and strode over to her. She really wasn't going to make this easy was she?

"I would much prefer to a_ctually_ be the assistant director, or maybe the stage manager."

"But, why?"

_Why? _Sarah asked herself. _Because I don't want to have to go through it all again. I couldn't stand to have to see some amateur try to play Jareth and then have to deal with pretending it _is _Jareth. Jareth can be played by no one because there is no other Goblin King. I just can't do it Mrs. Koch, I just can't! _

"Sarah?" Mrs. Koch asked to the silent student in front of her who looked like she was about to start crying.

"I just feel that someone else should share in the, uh, glory, of the Labyrinth. I already know that it is wonderful so someone else should see it is too."

"If you say so. But you absolutely have the role of assistant director and stage manager. You know what the Labyrinth should be like so you can call the shots; just as long as it is PG-13," Mrs. Koch smiled.

Sarah nodded and began to show the drama teacher what she though should be changed. Sarah actually changed it so that it was almost identical to what happened to her. But she made sure to leave out one thing; her dream.

Sarah absolutely did not want someone else to have her dance with Jareth. She just told herself it was because it was personal and it wasn't because of who she danced with it was because the dancing with adults was her dream.

About half an hour later the applicants for the roles started to show up.

"Student's, it seems Ms. Williams does not wish to be Nerissa in the play so that spot is up for grabs. She is now the assistant director/stage manager and has come up with a few suggestions I think will be wonderful. Please, each of you please take a script and we will begin the auditions immediately."

Jared stepped up and spoke softly to Sarah.

"Why did you quit? You would be perfect for Nerissa."

Sarah just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Kimberly and Arnold please do the scene where Nerissa first meets the Goblin King," the teacher instructed.

Sarah covered her face with her hands as each couple went up and did that scene. No one was doing it properly! There were only three guys left to try out for Jareth, Jared as one of them, and no one had done him justice!"

"Cut!" Sarah yelled exasperated and marched up onto the stage. "You have to be more mysterious and cruel. Try it like this!" she called as she hid in the curtains. She then stepped out like she saw Jareth step out and stood in the same position. "What's said is said," she mimicked. "Not; what is said is said," she read dully as if reading off a script. She had also let her shoulders sag. "You are the Goblin King! You're majestic! You're flaunty! You're handsome!" she yelled before she could stop herself. She looked out at the eyes of the audience and realized that no one thought anything.

"Very well Sarah, Anthony you please go next and then Michael, and the Jared you go last," Mrs. Koch instructed.

Sarah groaned as the first two botched their lines. But when it was Jared's turn she was absolutely stunned at his entrance, as long as everyone else.

Ginger, who was trying out for Nerissa at the moment, couldn't help but smile.

"Ginger, no smiling! You fear him! He stole your brother! Re-do it!" Sarah yelled. Can't anybody do anything right?

When Jared re-entered she almost fell out of her seat. He did it and held himself just as Jareth had done. But Ginger still couldn't hide the way she thought of him and started to grin.

"Dammit," Sarah whispered to herself. She jumped up on the stage and pushed Nerissa out of the way. "One more time please Jared; I'm gonna show them how Nerissa is supposed to act."

Jared nodded and left to come out a third time. When he did Sarah acted accordingly and threw her hands over her face.

"You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King?" she whispered as she lowered her hands. Jared's facial feature held the same arrogance Jareth's did. "Please, I want my brother back, if it's all the same."

"What's said is said," Jared replied his voice as smooth as silk.

"But, I didn't mean it!"

Oh, didn't you?"

"Please, where is he?"

"You know very well where he is." Jared smile.

"Please bring him back, please."

"Sarah, go back to your toys and your costumes; forget about the baby."

Sarah was about to answer when she realized Jared spoke her name and messed the line up a little.

"Jared it is supposed to be 'Nerissa, to your room and play with your dolls; forget about the baby.'" Sarah hardly noticed that he had said what Jareth had told her what seemed so long ago.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I just figured that sounded a little better and I guess your name just slipped out."

"It's ok." Sarah smiled at him and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

She got down off the stage and grabbed her notebook again. While the other people went through all the characters and scenes Sarah had altered she wrote something in the notebook; the dream scene. She hardly noticed she was doing it and when she finished she slammed the notebook shut.

The noise startled the actors on the stage.

"Johnny, can you play Hoggle as a little more rude in the beginning?" She smiled as Johnny nodded and redid his line to Claire.

Soon the auditions were over and everyone was placed.

Johnny was playing Hoggle, Patrick was Didymus, Alfred was going to be Ludo, Ginger was Nerissa, and finally Jared was the Goblin King. The others would be the other lesser characters.

Feeling a little disquieted about Ginger being Nerissa Sarah looped her arm around Jared's. "Let's go hun," she smiled playfully. Jared grinned and they swept past a glaring Ginger.

In Jared's car Sarah turned on the radio.

_**-at I've got a dream  
**_

_**And tell them you're the starring role  
**_

_**Tell them I'm a dreaming kind of guy  
**_

_**And I'm going to make my dream  
**_

_**Tell them I will live my dream  
**_

_**Tell them they can laugh at me  
**_

_**But don't forget your date with me  
**_

**_When I live my dream._**

_**Well ladies and gentlemen that was David Bowie with 'When I Live My Dream'; one of my personal favorites. This is DJ Donald Jacob saying 'If you've just tuned in I'm sorry.' Now the next song is at the request of a bright sounding man who wishes to remain anonymous and wishes to dedicate it to his one and only girl Sarah. Whoever you are Sarah I hope you know what a guy you have.**_

_**Walking in the snowy street  
**_

_**Let me understand  
**_

_**Drifting down a silent park  
**_

_**Stumbling over land  
**_

_**Open up your heart to me  
**_

_**Show me who you are  
**_

_**And I would be your slave.**_

Did Sarah hear correctly? It was possibly another Sarah; Sarah really is a common name.

_**Do you sleep in quietude?  
**_

_**Do you walk in peace?  
**_

_**Do you laugh out loud at me?  
**_

_**No one else that is free  
**_

_**Open up your heart to me  
**_

_**Show me all you are  
**_

_**And I would be your slave.**_

Besides, Sarah knew no one who would do something like this. Then again…there was always Jared. But would he do something like this? Of course not; he is looking at the road as if nothing was happening. If someone did something they couldn't hide it that easily.

_**I don't sit around and wait  
**_

_**I don't give a damn  
**_

_**I don't see the point at all  
**_

**_No footprints in the sand. _**

I bet you laugh out loud at me

_**A chance to strike me down  
**_

_**Give me peace of mind at last  
**_

_**Show me all you are  
**_

_**Open up your heart to me  
**_

**_And I would be your slave._**

Jareth was always so good at hiding his emotions. Except those times when that one emotion kept coming on his face. It had happened in two places; the ballroom and the Escher room. What was the emotion? It resembled hurt but what could she have done that made him hurt like that?

_**I don't sit and wait  
**_

_**I don't give a damn  
**_

_**I don't see the point at all  
**_

_**No footprints in the sand.  
**_

_**I would give you all my love  
**_

_**Nothing else is free  
**_

_**Open up your heart to me  
**_

_**And I would be your slave.**_

Clicking off the radio Sarah sighed. She had loved to listen to David Bowie but right now she had too many thoughts on her mind.

"I wonder what made him hurt like that," Jared said without looking at her.

"I wonder what I did," Sarah whispered. Wait, what was Jared talking about? "What?"

"The guy who dedicated it to that woman. And I guess the guy who wrote the song too."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Well, listen to the lyrics; I bet you laugh out loud at me, a chance to strike me down? I would give you all my love, nothing else is free? Open up your heart to me, and I would be your slave? The woman at the receiving end of this song is lucky to be loved like that but seems as if she doesn't realize it. The guy is obviously head over heels for her."

"How so?"

"Well, only if you are completely in love with someone would you say you would be their slave. And it seems as if the woman had hurt the guy already for him to suspect she was laughing at him. She must have done something terrible to make the guy grovel."

"Well, he was just lying to her so he could win," Sarah shot back.

"A game isn't more important to a man that the love of the woman they cherished. Life isn't a game of poker."

"It could be if when you lost you lost the life of someone you held dear."

"They would feel the same way."

Sarah was about to make a comeback but realized she had none. Sighing she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest and stayed silent the rest of the trip home.

_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._

Sometimes others could use love to get what they wanted. Sometimes love was just another game to them that they couldn't loose. To some, love was a lie.

Hey peoples! What's shakin' bacon? Wassabe kemo sabi?

Ok, seriously; this chapter was dull and stupid and I like pickles.

Sorry it took me so long. I would start and then have to stop so it took me forever to finish this chapter and I lost my inspiration several times. That explains the shortness and no pointness.

Just four more days 'til the Masque...what's a girl to do? Why, shop for a dress of course!


	6. The Dress

HEY EVERYBODY!

**LL**, you are a sad strange little man…er…woman. But you got an acquaintance in me! I am no one's friend! (Cackles all loser-ish) And keep your little goblin things and Charlie to yourself.

And because of that I shall say I don't own Toy Story so go blow it out your…er…anyway.

And **crazy07**, you have you been reading my diary? Wait…I don't have a diary…hmmm. Will Ginger suffer an accident? Depends on if I get bored. For fun, anyone who wants Ging to suffer an "accident" review and tell me or review and tell me you don't…either way; REVIEW! Hey, that's the first time I asked people to review just to review…I feel so dirty…

I didn't know I was going to put a song in there; I figured Suicide was my song one but oh well. And the DJ's initials are D.J. if you guys are wondering about his stupid ass name that I can't even remember.

And I realized a few days ago I made a boo-boo. I said Alice went to America. Uh, right. If she moved an inch she would be in America! I MEANT to say she went to HAWAII. But not the 'oh look at me I'm visiting the stereotypical Hawaii' she went to the Hawaii people actually lived in. A little bit more about her in the following chapter.

I'm sick. Poor me! Not that anyone cares.

And yes I am just rambling on so that it takes longer for you to read the story!

My Guinea Pig just threw food at me!

Then there are you cheaters who pay absolutely no attention to what I say and just go straight to the story.

Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la.

Ok, I'll seriously stop now and let you read the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Labyrinth or David Bowie. I also do not own William Shakespeare and/or Merchant of Venice. And no one wants to own Bill Clinton. So don't even think of suing me because you will not win! I LIKE PICKLES! (Oh, I might postpone Jareth's appearance. Please don't kill me.)

* * *

"SarahSarahSarahSarahSarahSarahSarah," a happily chattering Toby repeated as he raced up the stairs to Sarah's bedroom. He flung open the door and stood grinning at the bed where Sarah should have been sleeping. But she wasn't. The grin on Toby's face quickly turned to a full-fledged frown as one hand still rested limply on the door handle. Dejectedly he closed the door behind him and moseyed on down the stairs slowly and sadly.

Karen walked into the main foyer with her hands on her hips. "Toby, what's wrong?" she asked her downhearted child.

"Sarah's gone," he whimpered.

"She probably left early again with that boyfriend of hers. Honestly Toby, I would think you would be happy for her."

"He's not her boyfriend!" Toby yelled. "He's a mean ole' Goblin King Wannabe!" he grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and ran up the stairs to his room. Slamming the door shut he jumped on his bed and hugged his beloved babyhood Lancelot.

"Well really," his mother breathed after him before turning back to stride back into the kitchen.

* * *

Sarah fidgeted in her seat. She hadn't known if Jared's and hers discussion last night changed the way he would act towards her today. 

"You okay over there Sarah? You look as if you just sat on a colony of red fire ants or something. Or maybe waiting in line to see the principal after you were caught peeing in her bushes," he laughed. "Wait…you can't do that…" he said softly as his eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Guess it's just Hoggle then."

Sarah sat up straight and looked at him wide eyed. "What?" she chocked out.

"Hoggle, you know, from the play? He was peeing in the pond. The audience will love that," he laughed.

Sarah sighed mentally. "Yeah..." _Although when I first saw it that was not the reaction I had. _

They soon arrived at school and, with arms hooked together, walked to their Homeroom. As they walked down the halls everyone looked at them and whispered to each other.

"You know," Jared whispered in her ear, "everyone is going to think we're together if we keep doing this and you keep stealing me away from Ginger. She is playing Nerissa you know. By the way, as I read from the book I saw that Nerissa is not the original character's name."

"Yeah," Sarah shrugged. "I guess I liked Nerissa better. I named her after my friend's dog that was named after a character in William's Shakespeare's _Merchant of Venice_."

"So now Ginger is a dog. Seems appropriate. Does Ginger bite?"

"No, but Ginger snaps."

Laughing the two of them entered the classroom and sat in their seats.

"You know," Sarah commented, "I still never hear the teacher's use your last name."

"It's a curse; that's why," he dismissed with another wave of his hand exactly similar to the one he used when he first told her his name.

"Mr. Reeves, would you run this to the office please?" the teacher asked from his desk as he waved a manila folder lazily in the air without looking up from a piece of paper he was marking.

Jared cocked an eyebrow at Sarah with a look on his face that was clearly; 'Oh what now? In your face.' Although it might have been more like; 'See they use my last name.' Which Sarah responded to by rolling her eyes which Jared knew undoubtedly meant; 'Loser.' Grinning he got up and walked over to the desk grabbing the folder and walking out of the classroom. He had just left when the teacher's chair gave way and he landed in a heap on the floor. Jared's voice could be heard down the hall yelling "It's a curse!"

* * *

It was lunch time again and the actors (and actresses for those feminists out there) all decided to meet together in the auditorium to practice lines. Mrs. Koch said she would turn up if possible but since she wasn't there Sarah called all the shots. Because of this Sarah was reluctant to go but decided that now would be the best time to tell the rest of the cast her ideas.

"Ok cast, I have a few changes I wish to make. First off the Goblin King gets slapped," Sarah replied calmly as she strode in front of everyone on the stage. She had stayed up late last night rewriting a few things to make sure that everything went as she wanted it too.

Everyone gasped and then started laughing at Jared. "Does this mean you have secret fantasies about hurting me?" Jared mock whimpered.

"Yes Jared my love, I wish to hurt you and make you the Prince of the Land of Stench," she replied sarcastically.

Johnny put his fists on his hands. "Hey, that's my part!" That being said the whole cast began laughing, or at least all except Jared who held a little smirk on his face that would have made Sarah blanch if she saw it. But luckily she didn't because she too was not laughing but held her own private smile full of memories. Of course Jareth had said that after giving Hoggle the peach. And then she went and kissed him anyways. Hoggle never did become a prince, she thought ruefully. Why didn't they show up when she called them? Probably some nasty trick by Jareth.

"Second, I rewrote the ending so that I-…um, I mean Nerissa never has to worry about the Goblin King coming back to haunt her," Sarah continued.

Something flashed through Jared's eyes but no one noticed it as they all nodded. "I get it," one of the extras said softly. "She doesn't want to be haunted."

"I wouldn't mind being haunted if the Goblin King was Jared," Ginger cooed as she inched closer to the abovementioned guy next to her.

"Okay, at the ending Nerissa should be running into the castle and she tells her friends it has to be alone like the original. But when she finds herself having to jump for Tob-, Freddie at the end she instead lands right on a magnificent huge bed; the bed in the Goblin King's bedroom," Sarah began again to describe the ending.

But Ginger cut her off. "So far I like it," she purred.

"Anyways," Sarah cleared her throat. "The Goblin King will be sitting opposite the bed in a chair with little Freddie on his lap. Well then the Goblin King then stands up and does that little smirk and points to the giant clock on the wall saying that there is still time. Not that much time Ginger; get your mind out of the gutters. He would then set Freddie down in a cradle or something and walk back to the bed to look at Nerissa. Ginger shut up. He would then say that instead of having To-, Freddie around as a Goblin Prince to rule after him (because he is such a loser he can't get a woman into that great big bed of his to make a kid) he would prefer a queen. He looks in her eyes, Nerissa doesn't look away and she slowly eases herself up off the bed to stand and face him."

"I though Mrs. Koch said to keep it PG-13," a kid in the back interrupted.

"It will be!" Sarah defended.

"Aw man!" Ginger sighed.

Ignoring her Sarah continued on. "Nerissa will then ask 'A queen? Anyone I know?' arrogantly. She'll then glide by him to the window and the Goblin King will chuckle appreciatively. He'll say that she can rule by his side and she asks what she gets. He says everything. She then says she doesn't care for ruling repulsive goblins, what else can he offer? He offers himself. She says she's not interested and leaps for the cradle but Jar-, Jared would grab Ginger's arm to stop her. Shocked and outraged Nerissa would call him a miserable creep. She breaks away from his hold and punches him in the jaw. Stunned and amazed the Goblin King steps back and rubs jaw as Nerissa grabs Freddie."

"I thought you said I would only get slapped!" Jareth laughed good-naturedly.

"Oh hush up!" Sarah scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Where was I? Oh yes…Nerissa would ask how he could do these things to an innocent baby but the Goblin King would only be sniveling saying 'You hit me!' Nerissa would then march up to him and say 'And I'd like to do more…you, you…' she would continue to say unable to find the right words. She is furious and wants to hit him again but since Freddie is still in her arms she makes do with kicking him in the shin. The Goblin King then howls and grabs his leg."

"I feel so abused," Jared mumbled.

"Shut it," Sarah threatened. "I can make it worse!" Jared then put his hands up defensively. "I thought so. Well then she says she wouldn't want him if he were the last goblin on earth. The Goblin King then puts his hands over his years saying 'Don't say that!' but it's too late and he starts shrinking. 'Look at me!' he whines his voice getting all squeaky. 'How could you do this to me!' The Goblin King then turns into an undersized, ineffective, sniveling little goblin. We here off to the side the friends Nerissa left behind yelling and cheering 'She did it!' and the Goblin King whines saying 'Why does everything have to happen to me?' Bratty little Goblin King begins to throw a tantrum. "No body ever cares what I want!' he pouts as his tiny fists and feet hit the floor. A crack opens up at Nerissa's feet and she looks down at it saying 'Ok Freddie, time to go bye-bye.' And then she jumps in."

"What about her saying the 'Words'?" Jared asked.

"I don't think I want to have them in the play although I might have the last six said and instead of jumping in crack smoke fills the stage and she is transported back."

"Oh," Jared said softly.

"Well Nerissa wakes up lying on her parent's bed and Freddie is sleeping in the crib. She takes the teddy bear Arthur and gives it to Freddie. Then the final ending is the same as the old one where she has a party with her old friends."

"Poor little Goblin King. Hey Jared, if you get upset and you need a shoulder to cry on you know where you can find me," Ginger winked.

"Ginger, if it weren't for the fact I'm gonna be loveable Ludo I would hurt you right now," Alfred muttered. "Please stop hitting on Sarah's boyfriend."

"What? He's not my boyfriend!" Sarah almost yelled abashed.

"Hey, what are you trying to say about me?" Jared asked putting his fists on his hips. "Ginger I think I will need that shoulder."

"Oh no you don't!" Sarah exclaimed as she pulled Jared away from the grinning Ginger.

"Ah poo, you always ruin my fun Sarah," Ginger pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her lower lip.

"You have more fun than Bill Clinton," Sarah laughed. "I doubt even his wife could stop you!" Ginger gasped and looked at her in shock before returning back to her solemn outlook.

"Verily, I'll defend thy honor fair maiden!" Patrick yelled and jumped on the stage. "En garde!" he yelled as he advanced toward Sarah with an imaginary sword.

"I abhor fighting!" Alfred said. "Rocks, rocks, such pretty rocks please come this w_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_!"

"Alfred, 1) Don't EVER sing again!" Sarah laughed. "2) Stick to howling when you call the rocks please."

"Hey Sarah, what are some of the other changes you wish to make?" Becky, one of the Fieries, called from the back.

"Oh, just little things. I think Nerissa should be a little bit more disgusted by Ja-, the Goblin King's antics. She despises and loathes him." Sarah thought about the other notes she had made last night. "She sees that his claim of loving is just another one of those pathetic lies he fed to her. He has no idea what love is because enable to love you must have a heart. He is just a spoiled little goblin who cheats his way to the top. He doesn't love her. He doesn't love anyone but himself. He is just an arrogant, idiotic, self-righteous, pa--"

"Um, Sarah, are you alright?" Patrick asked as he eyed her with a raised eyebrow.

Sarah realizes that she had kind of stopped talking to them and was really talking to herself with her hands balled up in fists at her side. _Pathetic bastard_, she finished in her mind. "Yes, I'm alright now," she said cheerfully. Everyone looked at her suspiciously and inched just a little bit back as the bell ending lunch rang. "Well, off to class you guys. Don't be late for rehearsals."

* * *

The day went by pretty fast (with Sarah making a few changes to her story in English) and Sarah found herself standing in front of her locker rummaging through the different odds and ends she had in there.

"…stick of gum…wad of gum (ew)...book of myths…book of owls (Forgot about that one)…picture of my mother…picture of my mother with Jeremy…picture of me and Jeremy…picture of me and mom…" Sarah trailed off her rummaging as she pulled out the picture of her and her mother together. It was taken when she turned sixteen. She didn't know why but her mother came back into her life just a few weeks after she beat the Labyrinth. Sometimes she felt like it was a gift from some otherworldly creature…but that was just stupid…right? Sighing she shoved the picture back in the locker and slammed the door shut.

"Hey Sarah, got a picture I drew for you. I saw this dress and I instantly thought of you. I made a few modifications to it though."

Sarah turned at the sound of Jared's voice and smiled as he handed her a paper. "Thank you."

"It's nothing really, just a little something to tide you over until I can get you something for your birthday," he grinned.

"I told you I don't want anything," she rolled her eyes. But her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at the picture. It was in THE dress. She was positioned at a little bit of a diagonal with her back towards whoever was looking at her picture but her head and a little bit of her top was turned to front diagonal as is the Sarah on the paper was turning around to find something. The look on her face showed confusion and the need to find something. The real Sarah knew that look well. "How…wh-…" she stuttered in confusion.

"Well, the real dress didn't have the puffy sleeves and just wasn't as puffy in general. It also only shined was the upper half. I added body and hair accessories though with my imagination. I doubt you would wear a dress like this but it just seemed so…perfect, like it fit together. I'm probably making no sense," Jared laughed at himself.

"No, it makes perfect sense," Sarah said softly. "Now all it needs is a peach," she muttered under her breath.

"A peach? You want a peach?" Jared asked in confusion.

"No!" Sarah yelled startled. She smiled apologetically at the few people walking past who cast weird looks her way. "No, I don't," she replied more calmly. "Um, let's get to rehearsals before we're late," she offered as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down the halls to the auditorium. She missed the smirk on Jared's face as she turned her head though.

"Sorry we're late!" Sarah yelled as she and Jared ran through the two double doors.

"What's the matter; got caught up in a make out session and lost track of time?" Donald laughed which caused the rest of the cast to giggle, except Ginger who crossed her arms and huffed.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Really!" she mimicked Karen. She loved her stepmother, truly she did, but old habits died hard. "Donald, I thought you were only a goblin in the play, but looks like I was wrong." Donald stuck his tongue out at her and she returned it.

"Ok Twinkies, we are going to go through the scene where Nerissa tells little Freddie the bed time story," Mrs. Koch announced as she clapped her hands to draw attention back to herself. "Go ahead Ginger; start from running in the room."

Ginger nodded and crossed across the stage as if running in. She picked up the, at the moment, imaginary bear Arthur. Seeing how they were still just learning her lines she had her script with her. "I hate that! I hate it!" She turned to the imaginary crib. "I hate you! I hate! Someone save me! Someone take me away from this awful place!" Pause for sound effects that would take place. "What do you want, you want a story? Hmm? Ok, Once upon a time there was a beautiful, young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child and he wanted everything for himself and the young girl was practically a slave."

Sarah stifled a laugh. _God, I was such a drama queen. _

"But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers."

_Liar!_

"So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help. 'Say your right words,' the goblins said. 'And we'll take the baby to the Goblin City and you will be free.' But the girl knew that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and ever and turn it into a goblin."

_I love you Toby…_

"And so the girl suffered in silence until one night, when she was tired from a day of housework and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, and she could no longer stand it--" Ginger cut herself off. She was still half reading the lines off the script so it didn't have the emotion Sarah had displayed but then again, Sarah did it in real life. "Oh all right, knock it off will you? Come on! Stop it! Stop it! I'll them, I'll say the words! No, No I must say…" Ginger grinned at Jared (which made Sarah want to hurl) for a brief second. "I wish…I wish…" she made a small grunting noise. "I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"

In a time slot that seemed appropriate for lights to go out and all the necessary things to take place before aforementioned Goblin King to come there was a pause until Jared suddenly jumped on stage and smirked at her. Ginger smiled back. Then Mrs. Koch whispered "Line!" which snapped her back.

"You're him aren't you; you're the Goblin King! I want my brother back, if it's all the same."

Jared smiled. "What's said is said."

"But I didn't mean it!"

"Oh, you didn't?"

"Please, where is he?"

"You know very well where he is."

Sarah watched anxiously as the lines she knew so well were being uttered again. She could almost see Jareth standing there instead of Jared. She _envisioned _Jareth wearing that dark blue and black outfit that caught her breath. Which was why she half expected a crystal to appear when she finally snapped back into reality and realized she missed a few line exchanges and Jared was about to speak.

"I've brought you a gift."

Sarah's lips moved along with Gingers. "What is it?"

"It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way it will show you your dreams. Do you want it? Then forget about the baby."

Sarah grounded her molars against each other. _Bastard. _

"I can't," Ginger read. "It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're offering, but I have to have my brother back. He must be so scared…"

"Nerissa, don't defy me," Jared said with as much smooth ferocity Sarah saw the snake coming towards her. She let out a small squeak. "You're no match for me Nerissa."

"I need my brother back."

"He's there in my castle. Do you still want to look for him?"

"Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City?" Ginger said with innocence.

_Hey, Ging's ain't half bad at bein' me_, Sarah thought with a bemused smirk.

"Turn back Nerissa, turn back before it's too late," Jared's voice broke her out of her reverie.

_Fat chance Kingy, go screw a goblin ya baby-stealin' petifiler!_

"I can't! Don't you understand that I can't?"

"What a pity." Sarah shuddered. She really hated Jared for being so good right now.

"It doesn't look that far," Ginger said trying to sound optimistic.

"It's further than you think and time is short. You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us…forever. Such a pity."

Yeah, Sarah really hated him right now as he backed up into the curtains and lowered his voice so it sounded like he was fading away. She jumped out of her smoldering glare at nothing as Koch clapped her hands. "Excellent dearies, although you seem a bit strained Ginger; you okay? Try putting yourself in your characters shoes so you feel more into her," she suggested.

_Should I take them off first? _Sarah thought with an amused chuckle.

"Mrs. Koch, did Sarah tell you about her changes to the play yet?" Becky asked as she pushed her glasses farther up her nose.

"No, I'm afraid she didn't. What exactly did you change dear?" Sarah gave a brief summary of it before she found arms wrapping around her shoulders. Letting out a small squeak she turned her head around to see who they belonged too.

"How was I?" Jared beamed. His smile made Sarah's knees quiver.

"Fi-f-fine," she stuttered. She smiled weakly up at him. "You were perfect in fact." _A little _too _perfect._

* * *

They rehearsed for a few hours and practiced their lines with one another until Mrs. Koch ushered everyone out. Sarah and Jared walked laughing to his car and, like always, Jared opened her door for her.

"Sarah, I have a question to ask."

"What is it?" She asked as she watched him go around the hood and get into the car on his side.

Putting the key in the ignition he looked over at her. "Why did you drop out of the play? You would definitely be the best Nerissa. Ginger is okay but she doesn't have what it takes to be Nerissa perfectly; I guess she just isn't innocent enough."

Sarah sighed and leaned her chin on her hand whose elbow she leaned against the car door. "I just didn't want to go through it all again. I mean," she quickly added, "I was obsessed with it when I was younger and while I still admire some things about it I put it out of my mind so I live the rest of my teenaged years normally." _Is that why I stopped calling my friends? Because I wanted to forget them? _Sarah's face took a stricken look before she shook her head ever so slightly. _Of course not! I kept telling the story to Toby, and I remember everything, and I love them! I don't want to forget anything about it…except maybe the ballroom dream…and the end…_

"Sarah? Sarah, you got that dazed look on your face. Stop zoning out on me dammit!" Jared laughed.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized as she smiled softly at him.

Before long they made it to Sarah's house and Sarah waited patiently for Jared to walk around the car and let her out, after much scolding that is.

"Come on in side you bum," Sarah called as she saw he was not following her in. "Karen won't bite…although I can't say as much for Toby." Laughing Jared finally consented and followed her in.

"Sarah, is that you?" Karen called, rather loudly, from upstairs.

"Yeah Karen, it's me," she called back.

"There's a box for you in your room. I think it is for your birthday but I'm not sure; it's from Hawaii?"

Sarah grinned. "Alice!" she clapped happily. She grinned back at Jared before dashing up the stairs to see what Alice had sent her. She would write her a letter as soon as she was done to thank her and see how she was doing. Jared followed behind her sprinting to keep up. When she flew into her room she was shocked at its size; it went to about her waist! Grinning she hopped over and started to open it. It wasn't decorated in paper so all she really had to do was tear off the bow. As she pried open the box covered she nearly jumped out of her skin when something jumped.

It was Alice.

"ALICE, OH MY GOD!" Elsewhere in the house a smiling Karen hummed.

"SURPRISE!" her friend yelled posing.

"OH MY GOD! Wait, what the hell did you do to your hair?"

"Well hello to you too," her friend fake pouted.

"Oh, hello! I can't believe you're here! Why are you here? It doesn't matter! Oh my god!" she continued to prattle on as she helped pull her friend out of the box and squeeze her in hug.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who is this stud muffin I see before me?" Alice asked as she cast a critical look at Jared sizing him up and looking him up and down. "Sarah, when did you get a new pet?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and pulled Jared closer. "Alice this is Jared; he's a transfer student from England. Jared this is Alice; my bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

"Well hel-_lo_!" Alice murmured. "Where have you been all my life?"

Sarah rolled her eyes once more as Jared gave a nervous chuckle. "Alice, honestly, you're worse than Ginger."

"Ok, seriously, Ginger makes the freakin' Goblin King innocent!" Alice laughed.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Not for long." She nodded at Alice's puzzled expression. "School is finally doing Labyrinth and Ginger is playing the main character."

"What, why? That should be you!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell her but she turned it down to be the fraggin' stage manager," Jared sighed.

"I didn't want to play her anymore," Sarah shrugged.

"Alice, Sarah has changed a lot of the story and guess what she changed the heroine's name too."

"Do I want to?"

"Nerissa."

Alice's eyes bugged out a little before she keeled over laughing. "You can't be serious! Ginger's a dog!"

"That's what I said," Jared said looking up as if to the heavens. "She also completely changed the ending."

"How so?"

"The Goblin king becomes a goblin. Most uncivilized if you ask me."

"Let me guess; you're the Goblin King?"

He glanced over at Sarah. "Mehbeh," he mimicked. This caused Alice to laugh even louder than before. "Girls," he muttered.

"Alice how long are you staying?" Sarah asked expectantly.

"Um, I dunno; 'til my mother pulls me away by me ears?"

"Good enough for me!" Sarah grinned. She then turned to Jared. "Jared, love, could Alice come to the party?"

"Ooh, what party?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not," Jared replied coolly. Then, as if just barely realizing, he looked around. "Hey, this is the first time I've been up to your room. This calls for celebration; how 'bout a kiss?" He was rewarded with a pillow in the face. "I take that as a no?" And another pillow.

* * *

The three of them found themselves walking down the street heading to the shop where Jared saw the dress he had drawn a picture of Sarah in…kinda. Sarah and Jared walked with arms links as always while Alice was bouncing as she walked happy to be back to the place she grew up and eager to tell everything about Hawaii to Sarah and Jared.

"…and then there is this other guy who is teaching me to hula. It is a great way to meet guys," Alice added grinning back at the two of them. "So, when did you guys meet?"

"Oh, not that long actually," Sarah answered.

"When did you start going out?"

"We…We aren't going out!" Sarah exclaimed.

"That hurts Sarah. Am I really such a repulsive little scab?" Jared asked letting go of her arm and clutching his breast where his heart was.

"Yes."

"Gee thanks," he rolled hi eyes. "I love you too," he grumbled.

Smiling Sarah wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug. "Aw, you know I love ya…even if you are the Goblin King."

He tensed. "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"In the play stupid!" Alice shook her head. "Sheesh…"

"Men," her and Sarah said at the same time inclining their heads towards each other.

Jared's body relaxed. "Oh," he said softly. But Sarah didn't notice any of it because they finally stopped in front of the dress shop Jared had seen the dress in. And there it was. It was in the window display directly in front of the trio.

"Oh my god," Sarah breathed. Minus the puffy sleeves (okay overall puffiness) and glitter all over there was the exact replica of The Dress. Mouth agape she walked slowly to the window and placed her hands on the cool glass resting her forehead against the window. She couldn't believe it. "No way," she said softly. She could easily turn it into her ball gown from that blasted drugged-induced dream. "Bloody…hell…"

"Is everything ok Sarah?" Alice asked nervously.

"How much is this dress?" she asked suddenly.

"Um…you might try going inside to find out genius," he friend rolled her eyes. Sarah suddenly flew into shop and grabbed a rather bewildered woman who worked there berating her with questions about the aforesaid dress. Her friends quickly followed her and (were they in an anime) sweat dropped.

"…-elling me you don't know how much it is! You bloody work here and you have no clue how much something costs! What kind of a dim witted employee are you! TELL ME HOW MUCH THAT DRESS IS WOMAN!" Sarah yelled with wide eyes as she crabbed onto the lapel of the woman's shirt and started shaking her madly.

"Sarah!" Jared exclaimed running over and pulling her away as Alice pried he fingers off the poor, terrified, woman's shirt.

Sarah panted deeply as she tried to regain herself. "I'm…okay…" she managed through gasps for air. "I _MUST _have that dress."

Just then the manager came flying out of the backroom with an exasperated look upon his face. "Please young lady, control yourself!" he replied snootily. "Now what is you want please?"

_Oh yeah, he's gay. _"How. Much. Is. That. Dress," Sarah clipped out each word slowly as she pointed to the dress of her dreams (quite literally too).

He looked down is sharp little nose at it. "That dress is a one of a kind dress. It is slightly old but--"

"I don't care what you think of it; I want to know its cost!"

"Good gracious me!" he fumbled. "It is $795!"

Sarah's dreams crashed. No, more like they broke in millions of tiny fragments as if they were made of crystal and someone crashed a chair through them. _Life sucks._ "I don't have that kind of money…"

"Then you don't belong in here miss. Now go toddle off!"

The three teenagers were ushered out of there; two were quite confused and one was completely downcast.

"Don't worry my little chum, maybe your parents will lend you the money," Jared offered.

"Yeah, in a pig's eye!" Sarah huffed.

"Oh, look at the time!" Alice announced glancing up at the huge clock a few blocks away. "Come on Sarah, we should get going home!" Sarah nodded her agreement and they started on their way with Jareth saying he has a few last minute things he has to do for his friend whose party they were attending and that he would see them tomorrow.

As Jared watched the two girls half walk half jog back to Sarah's place he folded his arms over his chest as a smirk spread across his face.

* * *

I'm too sleepy and I am not going to bed 'til I put this chapter up so I'm ending it here! It's longer so you should be content.

Sorry I was so annoying up top. (Grin) I'm sick and took medicine…which equals out to a very bad thing with me. Especially if it's Nyquil, although now everyone I know forbids me from taking it…I won't go into that story today though…

Good night people.

Oh, Disclaimer: Sarah's version of the ending I do not own; it is the ending of the original transcript for the movie. I am going to be using some of the ideas (even before I had read the script too) from it in my story later on too. Also where I got the name Freddie.

Let me just say I am so fraggin' glad they changed it because if the movie was going to be how they wanted it…it just wouldn't be the same. (Shudder and twitch of eye)

Ja ne!


	7. As The World Falls Down

SORRY! Comp has been down and I am barely able to start updating, but I am. I will try to work on my others as soon as possible. I have decided to try to post a new chapter for most of my Laby Fics and so I'll try to keep to that.

Disclaimer: Really, what a preposterous idea! If I owned said movie do you really think I would be doing something which gets me absolutely no money? No, I don't believe I would. Now if you would please get rid of your lawyers so that I can try to answer your questions…thank you.

* * *

"Stupid creep," came the muttered whisper as Sarah began to write down the scene she loved the most but would never admit that. "Freakin' pedophile, seducing teenagers," she continued to mutter. "Has more damn glitter than the freakin' fairies." She stopped suddenly and looked up in thought. "If they did grant wishes I would wish for the damn King to spend time with Ginger; then they'd both be happy. Actually, I don't want him to be happy," she stated while swearing to herself it was not because she would be jealous. Muttering under her breath Sarah could help but laugh as she was finishing up the scene with her refusing the high and mighty Goblin King.

"Sarah, why are you laughing? It's…3 o' clock in the morning," a tired Alice asked from her makeshift bed where she was examining the alarm clock. She groaned and got up setting the clock down and walked over to where Sarah was leaning over her vanity desk writing furiously. "What are you doing?"

"It would be the ultimate humiliation, along with the new ending of course…," Sarah chuckled.

"What would be?" the groggy Alice asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"When I refused him! When I pushed away and left him in his own failure!" Sarah cackled up at her, her eyes shining with mischief. "Of course I have to think about Ginger," she sneered. "I don't know if I want Ginger to dance with him…even if it is just Jared who will be there. But Jared…"

Alice, who was utterly confused on what exactly her friend was talking about, grinned when she heard Sarah's last comment. "You really like him don't you?"

"Sarah looked up at Alice from the corner of her eyes. "Mehbeh," she answered softly and quietly.

"I knew it! So why aren't you two together yet?"

"Because…" Sarah trailed off looking back at her papers sprawled before her. But as Alice opened her mouth to ask another question Karen knocked on the door rescuing Sarah from answering. "We'll go back to bed Karen," Sarah laughed knowing exactly what Karen was about to say. Karen lingered for a bit but then left. "Go back to Wonderland," Sarah joked returning to her own bed and pulling the covers over her head. Her last thought before sleep took her again was of Jared…only Jared was dressed like the Goblin king.

* * *

"I'm so happy that your mom already took care of everything so you could come to school with me and Jared," Sarah commented as she and Alice climbed into Jared's car.

"Yeah, I am too," Alice replied a little uneasily. Sarah was about to comment on that but Alice quickly changed the subject back to what she had asked last night. "Sarah is it because of Mason?" she asked in that same sympathetic tone she used every time she asked why Sarah didn't have a boyfriend.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something but Jared cut her off. "Mason?" he asked curiously but Sarah could swear she heard something else…jealousy?

"Mason was Sarah's ex-boyfriend from tenth grade but he dumped her for another chick," Alice answered.

"Why would he ever dump such a beautiful and perfect creature like Sarah?" he asked before thinking the jealously now clear in his voice. His face screwed up as he realized what he had just spoken.

Alice began chuckling and Sarah blushed covering her face with her hands and slinking lower in the seat. Sarah mumbled under her hands and Alice and Jared both asked what she had said. "I said," she answered loudly scooting back up and setting her hands in her lap, "that Mason always did like Mallory and she liked him. We both realized that we felt nothing but friendship for the other and so we _both_ broke it off. We are still good friends. Mason just wasn't the one. I didn't feel for him like I did for--," Sarah cut herself off. She had thought she would have said Jared and didn't want to say that but realized she wasn't going to have said Jared at all. _It was a drug-induced dream and I never actually felt that way for Him_, Sarah growled mentally.

"'For'…who?" Alice asked sweetly.

"For…Juan…," Sarah answered with the only name that popped into her head.

Both Alice and Jared repeated the name only Alice asked in confusion and Jared in jealousy as his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Juan was a boy I met at summer camp doing Sophomore year and we clicked. But he had to go back to…Arizona and that was the last I ever heard of him." Mentally Sarah patted herself on the back for thinking up a story so quick.

After the silence was too much for Alice she brought up the next conversation she had in her head. "Sarah, I still think you should be the lead in Labyrinth." Sarah's face took on a stricken look with so many emotions flying over her face and in her eyes as she almost got a whiplash from swerving her head around so fast to stare at the girl in the backseat. Alice only smiled innocently. "Why did you give it up?"

"Because…Ginger should be allowed to play it. With me hogging all the roles how is everyone else going to get enough experience to really show the world what they are made of?" she asked logically.

"Well, what if something happened to Ginger? Who is her stand-in?"

Sarah groaned. "No one. But I'm the only one who knows all the lines by heart so if anything happens I might be forced to fill in for her." _Then again I might have trouble putting myself in the character's shoes; we are so far apart! I doubt we have anything in common! _She thought sarcastically. "But nothing is going to happen to Ginger so I won't need to fill in." Sarah nodded her head as to close the argument only to hear a giddy screech. She turned to see Ginger on the street corner waving to them, or rather to Jared.

"Jared! Yoo-hoo, Jared Reeves, over here!" she crowed walking across the street to where they were.

Sarah saw a car coming from the corner of her eyes and tried to yell to Ginger to get out of the way but everything seemed to move in slow motion. Ginger's eyes widening as she too saw the car, her mouth opening to scream; the horn of the car; Sarah yelling Ginger's name; Alice and Jared…all were moving slowly to Sarah's eyes. And then…

_THUD!_

Everything was back to normal speed as the car slammed into Ginger as her landed on the hood.

"GINGER!" Sarah screamed. She flew out of the car and raced to her fallen friend. She looked down at Ginger sprawled against the hood. Jared rushed to her side and quickly placed his hand to Ginger's neck to feel for a pulse. Sighing in relief he nodded.

"She is breathing and has a steady heartbeat," he replied looking around the gathering circle. Sarah, Alice, and Jared glared at the man who had hit her from where he stood on the other side of the hood ringing his hat between his hands.

"I-I-I-I'm so-sorry," he stuttered. "I di-di-di-didn't me-m-mean t-to." He looked at the others with mournful eyes before staring down at the victim on her car. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Sarah nodded. "It's alright sir, although you shouldn't have been running the red light!" she scolded. "You could have caused serious damage!" Sarah looked over to Jared but saw that he was missing. "Jared?"

"I'm here; I just went to call 911. An ambulance is on its way," he informed her and the others. There was now a small gathering of other students and parents and other adults.

In just a few minutes the ambulance was loading Ginger in. The driver was shaking his head at Sarah. "Go to school, we'll make sure that you know what happens."

"But someone needs to go with her!" she protested.

"I'll go," said the man who had hit her. "It's my fault I'm taking full responsibilities for my actions. If you wish to press charges I understand. I'm going to pay for the hospital bill and any other expenses that show up." To this Sarah nodded and allowed Jared to lead her and Alice away.

Once in the car and driving Jareth glanced in he rearview mirror at Alice and across to Sarah. "She shouldn't have said my name," Jared said looking back to the street.

"What?" a confused Sarah and Alice asked in unison.

"She said my last name; bad luck," he replied. The two girls just nodded absently.

* * *

Sarah flew through the day with little mind to her surroundings until the end of the day. She went to the auditorium and expected to see Ginger flirting with Jared but when she saw instead everyone moping around. She walked over to the Drama Teacher who was lumped in a chair. "Ginger?" she asked. Mrs. Koch nodded.

Suddenly Mrs. Koch sat straight up with wide expectant eyes to Sarah. "You be Nerissa!"

"What?" Sarah almost yelled. Her conversation right before Ginger was hit came back to her. Groaning she hung her head. "Isn't there anyone else?"

"Sarah, you were made for this part!" Koch tried convincing her.

"Or maybe it was made for me," Sarah grumbled.

"Exactly! Class!" she yelled gathering everyone's attention. "Class, listen up! Because of Ginger's…accident…Sarah will be filling in as the lead heroine!"

"Well, come now, the Goblin King isn't that bad!" Jared scoffed. "You have heroines with villains!"

Sarah glared at nothing. "He _is _a villain. Despite the fact he did what she asked he is still…a word I can't say in front of Mrs. Koch or she would shove soap down my throat. But fine, I'll be Nerissa," she sighed.

"Great, let's do the scene where Nerissa is--" Mrs. Koch began but was interrupted by Sarah.

"Mrs. Koch, I have an idea. You know how you said that there was a gap in the story? Well I figured out a way to fill it." Sarah dug in her backpack and pulled out the pieces of papers that were the dream scene and handed them to the teacher.

Reading over them Mrs. Koch's eyes widened. "This is amazing," she breathed. "This song is…"

"What song?" Jared asked a bit roughly.

Sarah grinned in victory. She had battled in her mind on having that song in there but she decided that the song was essential in the Goblin King's humiliation. The back of her mind argued that it was a special song to her but she pushed it down. _His _special song to try and ensnare her hadn't worked and she wanted to rub it in his face. That song was special to him so she wanted to slander it and Him unmercifully. "You will have to learn the song, Jared dear, and so will a few of the extras who will be ballroom dancers."

Jared's eyes widened but Sarah didn't notice; she was too giddy. Victory was hers. Jared glared a little bit but shrugged it off. "So it is a ballroom scene?" he asked as if it bothered him not.

"Much more than that, my dear. It is the beginning of the evil King's downfall," she exclaimed throwing her head back and cackling.

"Um…okay…" Johnny said as he took a step away from Sarah.

"Let's practice!" Koch cried handing the script to Jared.

Sarah watched as he left and she moseyed her way across the stage as if looking for him. She mastered it and had every single person there on the edge of their seat as she tried to look lost. When Jared came out and began to move around as if avoiding her they almost fell at the intensity in both of their eyes. When he began to sing the song he and Sarah met.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky, within your eyes," he whispered softly. Sarah looked up into his eyes and could almost see herself dancing with the Goblin King again. There's such a fooled heart, beatin' so fast in search of new dreams. A love that will last, within your heart. I'll place the moon, within your heart." Sarah's heart began racing as she stared up into the Goblin King's eyes. No, wait, they were Jared's. She wasn't with the Goblin King; Jareth wasn't real. Yes he was. Her mind argued with itself as Sarah stared up into Jared's eyes. "As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone. Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you-ou-ou. As the world falls down." This wasn't right. Jared shouldn't be singing this song… "It's falling. It's falling down. Falling in love."

As Jared was saying the last three words Sarah pushed away. She ignored the hurt expression that mirrored her own…that was identical to the one the Goblin King gave her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I've gotta go!" Sarah cried softly grabbing her backpack and flying out of the auditorium. Tears in her eyes she ran out of school and continued running, and running, and running until she collapsed. She fell to her knees and hands eyes closed as she cried tears falling to the grass under her. Sarah knew where she was without looking up. She was in the park. She was close to the place where she first started chasing after that damned owl. She thought back to Jared's eyes and thought of Jareth after she pushed away from him at the ball.

_He wasn't hurt because I left_, she yelled at herself mentally. _He was hurt, no, upset because He failed! He never cared for me, it was all a lie! _"His love was a lie," she sobbed. Sarah stayed there for a moment as her sobbing slowly ceased and then moved into a sitting position. She wiped away the tears and swallowed looking around. After calming down she tried to stand but her hand hit something besides grass and she looked up. She was staring at a very confused/hurt/worried Jared. "I'm sorry for running out like that," she said softly.

Jared shook his head and helped her up. Sarah rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him lightly. "It's alright." Jared rested one hand on her lower back and the other he stroked her hair with. "I could tell the way you acted that that song is very special to you." She nodded against his chest. "Did your boyfriend write it?"

Sarah was about to nod again but caught herself. Blushing she shook her head.

"Love interest then?"

Sarah didn't know what to say. "I…I don't…I don't know," she admitted softly. "I don't know how he really felt. He…he was lying…he felt nothing but contempt for me."

"Oh, I doubt that," Jared shook his own head. "Listen to the lyrics; they are from his very soul. I think he loved you, or rather loves you still, with all his heart. Maybe he just didn't know how to show it."

"No. He only used me. He didn't love me," she said softly. Before he could counter she pulled away and smiled up at him. "Where's Alice?"

"She's waiting in the car. Come on, let's go. I have a surprise I want to show you." Nodding Sarah followed after him. He led her to the car and helped her in before going to his own side and starting the engine. "I left your surprise at your house so it could be kept safe."

Soon they arrived at the Williams' residence and Jared opened up the doors for the ladies. Sarah tried the door but found it was locked so she grabbed her key and unlocked it. "Weird, guess no one is home. Jared, wipe that look off your face," Sarah commanded without looking back to the young man behind her with a mischievous grin upon his face. Alice hid a snigger behind her hands and followed behind them. "So where is this 'surprise' Jared?" Sarah asked flippantly. 

"Ah, in the not-so-wise words of you little dwarf fellow 'You gets it there'," Jared replied mockingly pointing towards a doorway that led towards the study. Rolling her eyes Sarah sighed and walked to the study. But as she walked in she stopped with a gasp her hands flying to cover her open mouth.

Before her was her dress.

"You…you bought the dress from the store?" she breathed in shock. "Why?" she asked spinning around to stare at Jared with wide eyes.

"Because, you deserve to be a princess, or rather a queen, so I'm helping make you one for the Masque," he laughed. "Alice says it's your size and she helped me moderate it to make it look more like the picture I drew for you."

Sarah nodded turning around and not really hearing his words. It was moderated; the sleeves were puffed out as was the skirt. A type of sequence was sewn on to make it look glitterier like it had in the picture…and Sarah's dream. It was close to the one in her dream with only a few differences. "Oh, thank you," she breathed walking over to where it hung to run her fingers lovingly over it.

"Oh, and remember when I showed you that first picture of that guy I named Jareth for you? You said the better outfit would be a blue sequenced coat and the such?" Turning around Sarah looked at the picture Jared just pulled out of his bag. "Well, I'm having this outfit made special just so that we can be King and Princess at the Masque." At her inquiring gaze he shrugged. "You have to be married to be king and Queen. Second thought, let's go to Vegas and let's Queen you." He grinned at her look she gave him while putting one fist on her hip.

"Boys," she muttered trying to play off her shaking voice. She grabbed the picture away from him and stared at the drawings of the outfit design. He even had the suspenders down…wait…was Jareth wearing suspenders?

"What's so funny?" Jared asked as Sarah burst into laughter.

"Suspenders? I can't believe he wore suspenders!"

Alice and Jared exchanged confused glances and shrugged.

"Okay," Alice stated. "Now you two have your clothes, what about me?"

Sarah and Jared exchanged grins as poor little Alice gulped and started to back away slowly…

Alice soon found herself standing like a mannequin, or as Jared and Sarah loved to put it "dummy", as Sarah stalked around her predatorily saying comments as Jared sketched them out. As they neared finishing the phone rang and Sarah told Jared to see what he thought as she went to go answer the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, is this the Williams' residence?" a voice asked. Sarah could swear she knew it but she could recall where.

"Mrs. Jaxon, is that you?"

"Sarah? Oh, Sarah, something terrible has happened?" Cindy Jaxon was Alice's mother and Sarah feared maybe her father was in a car accident or something.

"What's wrong?"

"Alice ran away!" the woman sobbed. "Is she over there with you?"

_**WHAT!**_

"Alice…ran away? Why?" Sarah couldn't understand it. She knew that Alice had been having some difficulties but she didn't think that she would run away. But she wasn't going to turn her friend over without an explanation.

"I don't know Sarah!" Cindy continued to sob. "It might be because me and Mr. Jaxon are getting a divorce and we haven't had time to really spend that much attention with her but it might also be that…well…there are just other things that have happened that might have caused her to run away. If she contacts you can you please tell her to call me or something? I miss my little girl," Cindy cried.

"Of course, Mrs. Jaxon, now go rest. You sound exhausted and a bit strain. Alice is safe, you can count on that. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to her," Sarah tried to sooth her best friend's mother but her last words caused her to cry out and sob even more. "I'll keep an eye out for her, don't worry."

After hanging up the phone Sarah walked back to where her friends were at and nodded at Jared's picture her mind somewhere else.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, I'm just…thinking. So, who's up for some doof?"

"Doof?" Jared asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, doof is food spelled backwards…you'll get used to it," Alice laughed grabbing him by the arm and dragging him towards the kitchen. On the way she saw a picture of Toby at his latest birthday with cake all over his face. "Awe, he's so cute!"

"Yeah, Toby's your half-brother, correct?" Jared asked Sarah.

Sarah just rolled her eyes and mouthed the words that were coming out of Alice's mouth. "What's the other half of him, then?" Jared looked confused and Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, stop acting hammy Alice," she said shaking her head and walking off.

"I'm not hammy!" Alice protested but couldn't keep the giggling out.

Soon all three of them were in the kitchen with a glass of lemonade and some chips.

"Well, it's Wednesday and that means that the Masquerade is two days away. Where is it anyways?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, it's no where special," Jared said shaking his head. "Just an old building that we've spruced up. I'll come to pick you guys up at 6:00, okay?"

Alice and Sarah nodded their consent.

"So, ready to go dress shopping?" Sarah asked. They cleaned up their mess and started to head out of the house when Karen and Toby pulled up. Sarah smiled at them and hugged Toby when he launched himself at her. "Hey sport." She grinned up at Karen and walked over to her giving her a hug. "Hey mom," she smiled. "Bye, we're going to go shopping!" she called back to the exasperated Toby and shocked Karen as she climbed into Jared's car and sped off.

Karen would open her mouth, shut it, and open it again, only to shut it once more for about thirty seconds before turning to the grumpy Toby (grumpy because Sarah hasn't pain any attention to him since that 'Jared' kid showed up) and asked "Did she just call me 'mom'?"

* * *

Ack, can't think anymore! Okay, you have your thingy so be happy for now. I got the idea for the car accident thing from my little cousin's movie. I was gonna make it more… "Goodness gracious, great balls of fire!" …but I decided that I'd just hurry up and hit Ginger. Well, give me your Rant & Rave. I'm gonna try working on Suicide now.

Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!


	8. Getting Even

Hey-lo everyone.

**Moonjava – **I am glad you like it.

**WickedGame – **Thank you. But it's not that long at all.

**obsessor-of-inuyasha – **The lyrics are "there's" but the part talking about the world falling down is a little bit off. But I am glad you 'heart' it.

**AngelaScarlet – **Well, the Masque is Friday and this chapter is Thursday so it'll be coming up soon.

**Lady Saffron of the Daggers – **Yes, I love Jared too.I'm sorry if you got annoyed incredibly while you waited for this next chapter but my heart wasn't in a writing mood but I'm pushing myself through it. I wanna get to what happens before the anxiety of having it in my head but not on paper kills me.

**Lady of the Labyrinth – **Yeah, how my friends and I communicate I have been putting in here if you couldn't tell.And are you referring to Sarah yelling at Alice because she ran away? If so then you'll just have to watch to see what she does.

Disclaimer: Own Labyrinth not, I do.

* * *

"Come on Sarah, your boyfriend will be any minute now!" Alice yelled up the stairs. Sarah was still rummaging around in her room.

"Well, you can tell Jared he can wait then!" she yelled back. "AH-HAH!" she exclaimed. Stuffing something in her backpack she started down the stairs but stopped when she saw her smiling friend. "What?"

"So you admit he's your boyfriend!"

"What? No I didn't. I…I knew who you were talking about so I decided not to argue," Sarah stated matter-of-factly with a nod of her head to emphasize her point.

"Yeah, whatever Nerissa. Go kiss your Goblin King and get it over with," Alice sighed rolling her eyes.

Sarah blushed but not because she was thinking of Jared. Clearing her throat she descended the rest of the stairs.

"Hey girls," Jared smiled as he walked into Sarah's house. They had already told him to just come in and wait for them so he didn't bother knocking.

Alice waved and Sarah smiled only to frown. "Hold on, I'm gonna get some fruit to eat in the car; I'm starving. I wonder if we have any berries…" she trailed off only to pale slightly and chuckle uneasily. Uh, be right back," she muttered and darted to the kitchen.

Jared watched her go with a small smile on his face.

"So, you really like her don't you?" Alice asked grinning up at him.

"Yeah," he said ever-so softly, his eyes so full of passion and longing Alice wondered how one as young as him could feel so strongly. Remembering himself he cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably as Alice giggled.

"Alright you guys, let's go!" Sarah announced striding to the door. They all piled out of the house and into the car. Sarah finally glanced down at the fruit she held and blanched. In her hand was a peach. "I'm suddenly not very hungry. Who wants it?"

Alice passed and Jared accepted. "Peaches are my favorite," he smiled taking a bite out of it. Sarah shuddered and looked away.

"Hey, are we still going to visit Ginger after practice?" Alice asked leaning back.

"Yeah, I want to stop off and get her flowers though," Sarah said looking out the window. "I still can't believe what happened, especially the part where she got away with only a broken leg. It's too bad too; she really wanted to be Nerissa."

* * *

At lunch Sarah, Alice, and Jared sat a bench by a tree.

"I can't wait for the party tomorrow!" Alice squealed. "It's going to be so fun! The dress I got is beautiful! Although nowhere near as beautiful as Sarah's, right Jared?"

"Yeah, Sarah's beautiful," he sighed. "I mean, Sarah's dress is beautiful" he corrected.

Sarah blushed murmuring a little "Thank you" before she got up. "Well, time to go to the auditorium and practice. Hey, maybe we can you in as an extra Alice. That is, if you mother doesn't come and get you before then."

Alice nodded hesitantly and let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, that'd be fun."

So the trio made their way to the auditorium and Sarah nearly fainted when she saw the set-stage.

"Wow, the ballroom looks fantastic! I wonder how they got it ready in time," Alice breathed. "Wow, that looks like the perfect dream for you Sarah," she laughed.

"More like a nightmare," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, I don't think it's a nightmare at all, Sarah," Jared said. "I mean, it's obvious there's some kind of feeling going on there or else she wouldn't be there. Listen to the song in itself, it talks about love. I don't know why you decided to just have music and an occasional sentence here or there."

Sarah and taken out the song that, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, meant something to her. She knew that He had probably sung that song to every single girl that ran the Labyrinth but she didn't care. It had been four years since her little trip but she remembered everything perfectly. She remembered her friends, the way the Bog smelled, regrettably, the feel of the Fieries as they tried to take her head off, she had mixed feelings about that one, the way she felt when she was in His arms…_NO! No, no thinking of that. **Then why do you have it in the play? **Because I want to humiliate him. **Riiight. **Shut up._Sarah growled at herself as she stomped on the stage. "It's beautiful. Now, let's practice the scene where Hoggle, Nerissa, and Goblin King are in the sewer place."

Getting ready for the scene the other two actors got on stage.

"Okay, Jared, you first as the bugger. I mean beggar," she said with a smile.

Nodding Jared sat down. "Ah, what have we got here?" he asked in an elderly voice without an accent.

"Uh, uh, nothing." Johnny exclaimed blocking Sarah.

"Nothing? Nothing? Nothing? Nothing, tra-la-la?" he asked standing up and pretending to shake his disguise.

"Your Majesty! What a nice surprise!"

"Hello, Hedgewart," Jared said with all the arrogance Jareth had that Sarah almost hit him.

"Hogwart," she replied calmly though, all the same.

"Hoggle!" Johnny exclaimed. For a mortal who had asked out every girl in school just for kicks he sure did a great cowardly dwarf. Sarah mentally made a reminder to congratulate him on his acting.

"Hoggle, can it be that you're helping this girl?"

"Helping? In what sense?" Sarah silently sighed. He forgot to stutter.

"In the sense that you are leading her towards the castle," Jared sighed.

"No, no, I was taking her back to the beginning, Your Majesty."

"What?" Sarah asked in disbelief. Oh yeah, she rocked. Of course the fact that she had done this in real life might have helped a bit. She wanted to slap that look that so mimicked Jareth's at the moment off of Jared's face. _Bloody bastard._

"I told her I was going to help her solve the Labyrinth, a little trickery on my part, but actually--"

"What is that plastic thing 'round your wrist?" Jared interrupted 'Hoggle' in his explaining innocence.

Johnny looked down, hid his wrist, and then held in front in mock ignorance. "Oh. Oh, this?" Sarah prided herself in making sure they knew exactly what they were supposed to do. Yes, she was good. He laughed uneasily. "Oh, my goodness, where did this come from?" Sarah continued to look upset and slightly miffed at her 'companion' who had 'lied' to her. Sarah blinked away tears as she thought about how much she missed her dear friend.

"Higgle--"

"Hoggle."

"Yes." Jared was too damn good for his own good. Wait, did that work? Sarah didn't care. "If I thought for one second that you were betraying me I'd before to suspend you headfirst in the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"No, Your Majesty! Not the Eternal Stench!" Johnny cried falling to his knees and grabbing Jared's knee. He had to fight back laughter and avert his eyes. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes, Hoggle!" Jared bent his knees and Johnny fell off. "And you S-, Nerissa. How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" he asked getting closer. He couldn't quite rest his hands on anything but he still leaned in.

Sarah had to fight back the flutter in her stomach. She told herself it was because of Jared and not because of how close the Goblin King had been. She mentally smirked wickedly knowing just well she was going to say the two lines that He hated. "It's a piece of cake," she replied defiantly. Johnny almost forgot to groan but recovered nicely.

"Really? Then how about upping the stakes? Hmm?" He then made had movements so identical to Ja-, to Him that Sarah half expected a clock to appear and have the hands move.

_Bastard. Oh well, here's you next line. _"That's not fair!"

Jared faced her, a look of annoyance in his eyes. Oh, he was good. "You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is." Oh, the way Jared said it was like Jar-, Him getting back at her. Damn him. Sarah watched him move around with a look of disbelief that wasn't acting in her eyes. "So the Labyrinth's a piece of cake, is it? Well, let's see how you deal with this little slice." Ooh, double damn him.

Just then the bell rang.

Grabbing her bag Sarah scowled. The Cleaners. Damn him to the Bog of Stench forever and ever and ever. At least she didn't get hurt…at all…even though all the dangerous stuff he put her through…she came through without a scratch. Ooh, triple damn him. No, quadruple damn him! She would get her payback after school.

And she would.

Because they were practicing the end now.

"Okay, just you and me Goblin King," Sarah mimicked a smirk. Jared nodded.

"There's still time," Jared replied lazily and seductively (wow, he's good) at the same time while pointing to the 'clock'. He set the imaginary Freddie in a cradle and walked over to the 'bed'. "Besides, I'm no longer interested in having a little Goblin Prince. I'd rather have a Queen."

Sarah 'got of the bed' and stared up into his eyes. "A queen?" she breathed. She had to keep from chuckling at the flash of emotion in Jared's eyes. "Have you chosen anyone I know?" Sarah asked arrogantly. She glided over to the 'window' while Jared chuckled. Her breath caught at the sound but she willed herself to remain calm; it was just Jared.

"You've come a long way, little girl," he smirked.

Sarah looked out the 'window' at the 'Labyrinth'. "I certainly have," she replied before turning to face him.

"I can see it in your eyes," he purred moving closer to Sarah. "No one else has ever made it this far in the Labyrinth; no one has ever been worthy…" He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips.

Sarah smiled impishly. "What's your offer?"

Jared's eyebrows arched and he took a half-step back to look her up and down as if to say; 'She certainly has come a long way!' He stepped closer and looked down. "Why, everything," he purred. "You'll rule by my side."

"Everything? A chance to spend my life surrounded by repulsive goblins?" Really, they weren't that bad. "The chance to torment innocent creatures?" That was though.

"The chance to never have a care in the world, to never have to do what you don't want to," he replied shaking his head.

"Anything else?" Sarah asked looking at him?

"Why, me. Of course," he smiled.

Sarah 'surreptitiously' eyed the 'clock'. She glides away from the 'window' to 'try' to position herself closer 'Freddie' in the 'cradle'. "And if I'm not interested?"

Surprised for a moment, Jared shook his head. "Impossible. I know you; I know what you want…"

Sarah darted to the 'cradle' using the shortest distance possible. "I don't want _you_!" She was almost there when Jared grabbed her arm. "Why, you miserable creep!" she screamed shocked and enraged. Braking away she pulled her fist back and realized not to actually punch poor, innocent, kind, gentle (whistles innocently looking at the ceiling) Jared and aims to the space next to his head. Jared looked like he was going to faint. But he stepped back, stunned. Sarah grabbed 'Freddie'. "How could you do this to an innocent baby!"

Jared rubbed his jaw, sniveling and stunned. "You hit me!"

Walking right up to him Sarah glared at Jared. "And I'd like to do more…you, you…" Growling she kicked to the side of Jared's leg. Jared howls and grabs his 'injured' leg. "I wouldn't want you if you were the last…_goblin_ on Earth!"

Jared put his hands over his ears. "Don't say that!" They both paused knowing that a puff of smoke was supposed to happen and then a little puppet thing would take his place. "Look at me!" he whined in a high pitched voice. "How could you do this to me!" He made facial features of a sniveling goblin. "Why does everything have to happen to me!"

Johnny yelled from the side "She did it!" and then he and Patrick and Alfred started cheering.

Jared throws himself on the ground to be the puppet as he started throwing a temper tantrum. "No body ever cares what I want!" He moved over to where the puppet would grasp onto Sarah's leg. "Look at what you did to me you stupid, stupid girl! You're mine!"

Johnny making the sound of the clock striking thirteen as Sarah clutched 'Freddie'. She glared and 'kicked' the 'puppet' off as she yelled "You have no power over me!" She didn't notice the look of pain on Jared's face as he winced though. She knew that smoke would puff out where she was at and then the stage would black out. Then she would 'wake up' on 'her' parents' bed. 'Getting up' Sarah walked to 'Freddie's' 'crib'. Picking up 'Arthur' on the way. "Here you are. I'd like Arthur to belong to you now," she smiled tucking the 'bear' in.

Sarah stopped and looked at all the faces watching her. "And, uh, we'll practice the party later when we have everything all set," she said nervously. "What are you all staring at?"

"Sarah," Alice breathed. "You make a wonderful Nerissa. The facial expressions, your tone of voice, even your eyes! You feel such passion and you make the character come to life. We can see the hate visible between her and the Goblin King. It was as if you have lived it and the Goblin King is someone you actually despise. I don't know how you do it," she gasped.

Sarah looked around at all the nodding head of agreement. She then noticed Jared standing off to the side going through his bag. "Jared?" Turning around and smiled half-heartedly at her. "Anything the matter?"

"No. Of course not Sarah. I'm just…worried for Ginger."

"Yeah. I think it's time we went to go see her," Alice added getting up and gathering her stuff.

"Okay," Sarah sighed. "If you guys want to stay and practice some more go ahead. I'll see you guys tomorrow," she turned around and addresses the other people working on the play. Then she ran after her two friends.

* * *

The car ride was silent there and Sarah was afraid she had done something to hurt Jared's feelings…or make him mad at her. But what? What had she done? Growling mentally in frustration she looked out her window. She couldn't stand seeing him hurt. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes when she made him so. She never wanted him to hurt again. She couldn't hurt him anymore.

_**But you can hurt Him?** I didn't hurt him! **The ball, the stairs…He called out for you. **He lied. **He's never lied before. **…it WAS a lie! **The truth hurts, little girl. **Shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone._

They arrived at the hospital and piled out.

"Jared, are you okay?" she asked tentatively.

"What? Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" Jared responded arching his eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, after we practiced you seemed a little absent."

"I just had some things on my mind. Come on, let's go see Ginger," he smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, I forgot the flowers!"

Jared went back to the car and pulled something out. He walked back over to her and gave her a half-a-dozen roses of a pink/peach color. "I'm told that one of the things this color means is sympathy," he explained to her questioning look. "I had already got some flowers."

Sarah nodded not really thinking about how they were so fresh if they had been in his care. "Let's go then," she smiled.

Alice smirked as she followed behind the.

"Oh, such pretty flowers!" Ginger smiled from her bed. Jared handed her the bouquet as the trio walked into the room. "Thank you!" She winked at Jared who chuckled politely. "So, Sarah, I hear told you're taking my place on the play," she pouted. "Now you get to be the one the Goblin King is in-love with."

"He lied!" she objected too readily.

"Oh, p-shah! It is so obvious he's head-over-heels for Nerissa. Honestly Sarah, you should know." Ginger rolled her eyes before turning her gaze to Alice. "Ali, it's been so long since we last saw each other! How are you? What's your mother up to?"

Alice nodded nervously. "I'm good. Mom's good. It's all good."

"Well, that' good."

Sarah quirked a brow. "Is it just me or is Ginger acting…normal? Are you sure she doesn't have a concussion?" she whispered to Jared.

"Want me to play doctor and find out?" he joked while muttering where he could find a scrapple.

Sarah shook her head in a reproving manner and gently back-handed him on the chest. "You, my friend, are not going near anything sharp." She grinned mischievously. "Unless that's just a ploy so you can play doctor with Ginger."

"Did I say that?" he asked confused.

"No, 'play doctor'…you know…English people are weird," she muttered giving up.

"No, humans in general are weird."

"True, but the English are weirder."

"Do you guys want to get a room or something?" Ginger laughed.

Sarah blushed. Clearing her throat she walked over and sat down in a chair next to her bed. "So, seriously Ginger, why are you acting different all of a sudden?"

"Well, I guess this accident has just shown me that life is short and it means something so I shouldn't treat myself like I'm just some kind of property for men…plus I got a phone number," she winked with a giggle.

"Really? Who?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"The ambulance boy."

Sarah gasped. "How old is he?"

"Just barely Twenty-one. I know that seems old but that is only like, two or three years older than me. He's in collage still and so there has to be a senior ambulance person with him at all times on the job, like a mentor or something like that." She laughed. "An ambulance guru, who would have thought such a thing existed? But anyways, Karyl said once I'm better he would take for a ride in the ambulance and let me turn the siren on."

Sarah shook her head. "Well, best luck to ya," she grinned winking and clicking her tongue. "When do you think you'll be back to school?"

"Oh, I should be getting out tomorrow morning but they want me to stay home and rest during the weekend so I'll probably be there Monday. It's just a broken leg, miraculously, so it's not all that hard. I'll just have to use crutches. Besides, Karyl said he would come over to check on me."

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over," a female nurse said popping in.

"Okay, we'll see you later babe," Alice smiled.

"Get well," Jared nodded.

"Tell me all the juicy details concerning Karyl, okay?" Sarah said with another wink.

"Sarah, come here real quick," Ginger said as Sarah started walking out the door.

"What is it Ging?"

"You're lucky to have someone like Jared. He really cares for you. Don't let him get away Sarah. This is the first boy I've seen you get all starry-eyed with." Sarah smiled softly and patted Ginger's hand. "Oh, and give me all the juicy details," Ginger winked as Sarah walked out the door.

* * *

Well, I'm off to bed. Not because I'm s'eepy but because it's just gotten too late and my mind is closing down. So goodnight all. Oh, and how did you like my change of Ginger? I didn't even know I was going to do that until I was already typing it. I Googled 'rose colors and their meanings' or something like that and found that information. Different sites had different answers but they were mostly similar so yeah. Sweet dreams everyone. 


	9. Masquerade of Dreams

OKAY! I'll write some more on this story…since I keep playing out a certain scene in my mind of this chapter…

THE MASQUERADE!

Ain't ya so excited now, you little hooligans?

And I know everyone single one of you are prolly yelling at Sarah for not realizing the whole Jared/Jareth thing but I will explain it before this story is over…although it will be towards the end…yeah…

Disclaimer: I own it all…because I am really Jim Henson…I didn't die I just had a sex change…and an age change…yeah…that's it. (Sighs and shakes head) Gods, if I owned this movie thing I would have had a lot more Jareth 's pants scenes. I mean…cough…

* * *

"You remind me of the babe. What babe? The babe with the power. What power? The power of voodoo. Who do? You do. Do what? Remind me of the babe."

Sarah's head shot up from her place on the stairs where she and Alice waited for Jare-, er, Jared. She heard the faint rhythm of the words before, she just couldn't quite remember where. The lyrics sounded like a ghost in her memory and she tried vainly to place them. Who was singing them? Just then Toby bounced down the stairs humming and singing.

"I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do? My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue. Nobody knew!" Toby froze a few steps above from Sarah with a worried look in his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Toby…where is that song from?" Sarah whispered. Alice looked uninterested and sighed. Sarah ignored her.

"Um, from that dream I told you about. I couldn't quite remember the words but then a couple weeks ago I remembered. Why?"

"Can you tell me them so I can write them down? They would be perfect for my play," Sarah batted her eyelashes and smiled.

Toby seemed a little reluctant but nodded. "Alright Sarah, for you." Toby sat down close to Sarah as she pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. Toby told her the lyrics and hummed her the rhythm before singing her the entire song.

"Thanks kiddo," she smiled ruffling his hair. A thought came to her. "Why don't you like Jared? You told me he reminded you of the Goblin King from the _Labyrinth_. You said you liked the goblin King. You thought he was nice. You loved that story."

Toby shrugged. "I dunno. Jared just seems to be taking you away from me, that's all."

"Toby, no one can replace you, buddy. You got your own special place in my heart that no one can take over. Jared's just a boy." Sarah pulled Toby into a hug.

"He's here!" Alice yelled hearing Jared's car pull up. She and Sarah got up and grabbed their stuff to race out the door.

"Happy Birthday Sarah," Toby called after her.

"Thanks buddy," she called back slamming the door behind her.

Toby sighed and moped to the kitchen. Sarah hardly paid any attention to him lately…since a couple weeks ago. What a coincidence Toby remembered the words perfectly the same day Sarah met Jared and started leaving Toby all alone. But it would be okay today because Sarah promised to spend time with him and take him to the park or something. She would keep her promise like she always does…right?

Sarah climbed into the car smiling at Jared when he closed her door for her. "Such a gentleman," she said playfully. He smiled back at her and got in on his own side.

"Happy Birthday," he said softly pulling a single red rose from beneath his seat and handing it to her.

Sarah's eyes widened and she smiled coyly. "Why, thank you Jared. It's lovely." Smiling she smelled it. It was still a bud but was beginning to bloom; Sarah's favorite phase. Blushing she hid her face with her long chocolate brown (hey, that's redundant) hair. She wanted to talk about the Masquerade that night and ask if Jared would share the first dance with her (would share all the dances with her actually) but was too shy to ask. She looked back at Alice who was motioning for her to ask him and mouthing "Ask Him!" Sarah shook her head ever so slightly and mouthed "No." She turned her eyes away and looked out the window as the scenery flash by. Her mind was on the up-coming masque…no…no, it wasn't. It was on a different masquerade. A masquerade of dreams.

Before she knew it Jared was opening her door. "Oh!" she breathed in surprise. "I didn't realize we got here so soon! I must have been in deep thought!"

Alice snickered. "Sarah, we tried getting your attention but you kept looking out the window with this damn smile on your face!" she laughed. "Think about the Masque?"

"Yes," Sarah sighed. Then she realized she wasn't thinking about the one Alice was talking about. Muttering darkly she grabbed her rose and belongings and got out the car. Alice and Jared traded confused looks but kept silent shrugging it off.

"My lady, might I escort you to homeroom?" Jared asked with a bow and all that jazz.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and curtsied back. "Why, of course good sir."

"Sarah gets a man and rose for a birthday…I get a Rainbow Brite cake," Alice muttered.

"That was good cake though," Sarah smiled looking over her and Jared's shoulder at their friend. Alice nodded with a chuckle and grabbed Sarah's other arm. "Oh, I feel so pampered," Sarah cooed.

On there way to homeroom they were stopped several times by fellow friends who wanted to wish her a happy birthday and so on and so forth. Most guys who tried to come over and be a little more than friendly Jared glared at, although Sarah didn't notice. Sarah had to refuse meetings with friends, _male _friends, for the day because she had other plans. The dejected males sighed and went away hoping to catch her another time. When they tried to get her to change her plans she gave them a look with her eyes that sent them flying faster than Jared's could.

"Really Sarah," Jared sighed. "You eyes can be so cruel." With that he went in with Alice leaving a shocked Sarah behind. But soon she growled and entered the room. All the people who were going to tell her happy birthday wisely went back to their seats.

Sarah cooled off by the end of class and she was swarmed with well wishers again. She didn't know when she had become s popular. She knew she made friends easily (or maybe just anyone could befriend a cowardly dwarf, a gentle monster, and a fearless fox-knight) but she didn't expect all these people to come up to her. When lunch finally came she was sure everyone, including Principal Alistair, had come to wish her a happy birthday and all that nonsense.

"Well, I might be a little late picking you guys up tonight. I might have to come pick you up at Seven o' clock instead of Six." Jared took a bite out of the peach the School handed out with lunch. Sarah had thrown hers faraway, and accidentally hit one of the football players, much to the mortification of her friends.

"Oh, okay. That'll give us an extra hour to get Sarah even more beautiful for your date…I mean for the masque," Alice said innocently.

"That's not possible," Jared said softly before turning away and taking another bite out of the peach.

"Awww, you hear that Sarah? Jared doesn't think it's possible you could look even more radiant." Alice grinned. She would have them hooked up before the day was through. Sarah blushed and looked down at her food.

But Sarah was never one to admit defeat. "So, Alice, how are your mother and father doing?"

Alice suddenly went very quiet and very still. "Um, fine," she squeaked out. And then she remained silent for some time.

The bell rang and Sarah sighed. "Let's get to class. I have already informed the crew we wouldn't be in for practice today so we can go home right after school and get ready."

"Okay," Jared replied getting up. A sulking Alice nodded and headed to class.

Sarah would have to speak to her later but she wanted to Alice to tell her first. She wondered why her friend didn't tell her about her parents' divorce and her running away…they were friends weren't they? Mentally growling Sarah walked to her next class with Jared.

She paid hardly any attention to the rest of school though her mind on the Masque, the one today…really…, and Alice. She couldn't understand how her friend could keep a secret from her. But then, wasn't she keeping a secret from her as well?

_The Labyrinth is different_, she told herself. _Besides, she would never believe me. No one would, except Toby. _She smiled at that thought. No matter what she had Toby. She would never loose him again like she had four years ago. She wondered briefly what her life would have been like had she not said those words. She would probably still be immature and selfish. She would probably not have started liking Toby one bit. But now she loved him dearly and would never let anything happen to him. _Didn't I promise him…_ But she never finished her thought because Jared snapped her out of her reverie.

"Sarah, let's go. Didn't you hear the bell ring? School is over! Let's get you ready for the Masque!" He smiled grabbing her hand and pulling her away from school and away from her previous thoughts. "Alice is already waiting by the car. I'm gonna drop you off and pick up my outfit and then do a few last minute things as well."

Sarah nodded and hopped in the car and Jared closed the door behind her. With Jared around Sarah kinda got used to not having to open doors. In a way it made her feel like a princess. Sarah smiled remembering when she used to dress up like the princess in her favorite story and act it out in the park. Mentally chuckling she realized that she was going to be doing the same thing that night, except for the acting part. She would be wearing her dress and would be pretending once again. Sarah hated to admit it but she still had a thing for poofy dresses. She didn't know how she had been able to walk in that damn dress though. Well, it had only gone to about her ankles.

When Jared pulled up at her house Sarah smiled over at him. "I think I can get my own door, love."

"Oh no, you don't," Jared said wagging a finger before her. He got out and walked around the car to her door. "Princesses do no such thing."

"Well, when you see one let me know," she commented getting out and smiling over at Alice. "Let's go my dear, we must get ready for a ball!" she exclaimed with a wave of her hand.

"Now who's hamming it up?" Alice remarked with a giggle. Sarah swatted her on the arm and smiled back at Jared. "Don't be late, or I shall be forced to suspend you headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench."

Jared opened his mouth with mock shock and placed a hand over his heart. "Oh, you wouldn't dare. And that's _my_ line!" he fake pouted.

Sarah and Alice rolled their eyes at the same time and exchanged looks. "He's so hammy!" they laughed in unison.

"…I'm a pig?" Jared asked confused looking down at himself. "Do I smell like bacon or something?"

"Jared dear, just go get your clothes," Sarah sighed. She turned back around with Alice and headed to her front door. "Men," she muttered sending her and Alice into a fit of giggles.

"Goblin Kings," Alice muttered back. She continued to giggle and after Sarah got her breath, and movement, back she giggled nervously as well. "Okay, let's go cheerio!" she laughed pulling Sarah up the stairs to the room. "I claim shower first!" Alice announced grabbing her few products and ducking back to the rest room.

"Cheater!" Sarah laughed after her. Shaking her head she grabbed her dress and twirled around with it looking in her vanity. "Well, if Jared makes me chase him around the dance floor I will make him wish I _would_ toss him in the Bog," she huffed. She ginned at her reflection though. She would have the first dance with Jared whether he liked it or not! There was just something about him that made her want to never let him out of her sight. She wanted so much to be in his arms and look into his eyes. She could just envision their dancing together as their faces got closer and closer and closer. Then, finally, their lips would meet in the most electrifying of kisses ever put down in the history books and beyond.

"Sarah, you're drooling," Alice voice came from behind her. Sarah turned around blushing when she saw her friend in the doorway. "Honestly girl, you can have your dance with your Goblin King in just a few hours!" Sarah blanched but Alice didn't notice it. "No go take a shower Birthday Girl."

"Sarah, your date is here!" Alice yelled from Sarah's room. Sarah was in the bathroom adding a few last minute touches to her makeup and hair when Alice heard Jared's car coming down the street. Peeking out the window she smiled.

"Okay! Wait…I mean, he's not my date!" Sarah called back. Alice grinned when the doorbell rang. "Come in!" Sarah hollered.

"Girl, they can hear you in China if you keep up that racket!" Alice sighed. Sarah grinned and smoothed out her dress. "I'll go first since I'm ready and call for you to make your entrance so you can stun his suspenders off!" Sarah giggled. He wore suspenders.

"Are you girls ready yet?" Jared called up the stairs.

As if on answer Alice appeared at the top of the stairs. She wore a dress the color of the ocean that flowed to floor like water itself leaving a small train behind her. Like water it also reflected the light changing hues and moved like waves around her body as she walked descending the stairs. The corset and train were embroidered to add to the water effect as did the gentle caress of the Marie Antoinette style sleeves. The dress was barely on the shoulders leaving a wide v-neckline that stopped just at the swell of her bosom. Her nails were painted with a metallic blue that mirrored the dress and matched her blue eye shadow surrounding eyes the color of her dress. Her long blonde hair was done up in a row of buns with a small silver tiara with sapphires, fake of course. In her hand was a mask that gave her the look of a goddess of the ocean. Her light blue lips smiled down at Jared.

"My Lady Alice, you look stunning," Jared smiled as he bowed

"Why, thank you kind sir," she giggled curtsying. "But you have yet to see the Princess Sarah, who doth approaches."

Jared looked up and almost fell over.

Sarah stood now where Alice had taken her stand a few moments ago wearing her dress, _the _dress, with a few alterations. The dress was not so poofy and stiff but more comfortable and free to move. The corset top was deeply embroidered and cut lower than it was originally showing off just a tease of her now well formed breast. The sleeves were off-the-shoulders and no where hear as puffy as they had been. Silver, with just a hint of gold, glitter was sprinkled on her face, throat, and shoulders leaving her bare skin to glitter. Her lips were a soft pink with a gloss and her eyes were shadowed with deep blue with a fuchsia lining around her eyes and a subtle blush on her cheeks. She tried to recreate her original appearance but with a few differences. She had simple dangling diamond earrings and necklace with her hair both in a bun and loose down her bare back. She had a simple silver tiara as well holding the hair out of her face with faux diamonds and pearls. The skirts, instead of stopping at the ankle, trailed to the floor below and left a trail behind her. Instead of plastic this time her dress was real. Walking down the stairs she kept her head high and never looked down.

All the while she had to stop herself from falling over in a dead faint upon seeing Jared for two reasons; one, he looked so handsome (or was it beautiful?) and two, he resembled the Him so much in the clothes.

Jared stood with his feet slightly apart and hands behind his back. He was wearing a midnight blue waistcoat with tails, very tight, with silver, blue and gold glitter around the shoulders, back and lapels with a dark, satin, bluish-gold cummerbund. Although they cannot be seen he has on also dark suspenders under the waistcoat. The high collar of his coat was up with chitterlings of sequins falling from its cuffs. He was wearing white gloves and a shirt of the same color, with a high collar and ripples down the front. His shirt was fastened at the neck by a silver medallion with silver hangings and red beads as decoration. He had on dark, tight I might add, blue pants and black boots. His hair was short and spiked, not at all like the non-mullet hairstyle of Him, but had blue streaks in it. His eyes were the same no matter what. His eyebrows were arched and had blue and silver eye shadow on following the curve of his eyebrows.

When Sarah was finally at the bottom of the stairs Jared took her hand in his and placed a kiss upon it. "My dear Princess Sarah, you look lovelier with each passing day."

Sarah was thankful of her makeup for she could feel a natural blush seeping into her cheeks. "Thank you, My Lord, but I fear you do me more justice than I deserve."

"Ah, such a thing is not possible, my dear. Shall we be off?"

And with that they were. With great care they got into Jared's car and drove to the place the Masquerade would take place in.

"So, Jared, where is it again?" Alice asked looking out the window.

"Just an old abandoned building. I think it used to have been an old farm or something. It's in the country area and so we shouldn't have to worry about cops coming to bust it up. So get as loud as you want," he chuckled.

They reached the countryside and continued to drive in the dark for about five to ten minutes before Alice spotted light ahead.

"Oh, there it is!" she squealed. "Will there be any hot guys there?"

"Um…I wouldn't know. I don't check out the male population," Jared said carefully with a bit of puzzlement to his voice.

"Lucky Sarah," Alice said under her breath with a smile.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Alice smiled innocently.

Pulling off to the side Jared helped the girls out and then escorted them across the dirt street.

The place looked old on the outside and was indeed a very large barn area. It was about three or four stories high and was big enough to hold all the farm animals. It looked like it would crumple at any moment but as soon as they walked through the doors they could tell that it was very firm indeed. Crystal chandeliers hung down the length of the high ceiling in three rows and a part of the back wall as reserved just for sitting purposes. Food and drinks were on a long table with smaller tables for couples to sit at scattered throughout the room. There were many people dressed as fairytale and real world creatures, such as fairies and peacocks, or royalty some way or another. They were mostly in the center of the room where the designated dancing arena was placed.

"Oh, there's my friend now," Jared commented.

Even as he said it Sarah and Alice caught sight of a young man coming towards them. He was dressed much like Jared, except not so Goblin King-y, with black tight pants, crushed velvet boots and gloves that were a red almost black color. His shirt was similar to a poet's shirt with a magma red color. He had on a black and red cape that flowed to the floor and a mask that resembled a god of fire or volcanoes which hid his face at the moment.

"Ah, Jared! What are you supposed to be, a fairy?" he laughed.

"He's the Goblin King," Alice stated.

The man took his mask down revealing a face similar to Jared's in structure so close that they could family. His eyes were a soft red and he had makeup similar to Jared's only it was red and black. "The what?" he asked in surprise.

"It's from a play," Jared said quickly. The young man nodded. "Ah. Well then, is this lovely lady your Queen?" he asked taking Sarah's hand in his own and placing a kiss upon it just as Jared had done.

"I'm the princess in the play," she smiled. "My name is Sarah, and this is our friend Alice." Sarah quirked a brow. "Forgive me, but you and Jared look so much alike. You could be brothers."

"Oh, curse me not, fair maiden. To be brothers with that trollop," the young man said feigning disgust. "But, nay, you are not wrong. Though we are not brothers we are related; we are cousins."

"Oh!" Sarah breathed. "You never told me he was your cousin," Sarah said turning to Jared.

"One tries to forget," he replied.

"Touché!" the man said. "I doubt that cousin of mine has told you my name. It is Gary, sister-son to his mother."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Gary," Sarah curtsied.

Gary bowed back and then his gaze finally rested on Alice, who had her mask up. "Oh, the gods must be missing one of their own for before me must be a goddess of beauty!"

Alice blushed, thankful that she had her mask up. "My lord, it is a pleasure to meet you," she said curtseying as well.

"Nay, the pleasure is all mine. Would thou grant me the honor of a dance so that I may have a goddess of water for my god of fire?" Alice nodded and he took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor where they were lost from sight.

"Well, seems as if Alice is enjoying herself," Sarah laughed.

"My dear sweet princess, would thou honor _me _in a dance?" Jared asked turning to face her smiling down into her eyes.

"Your Majesty," she smiled curtsying to his bow. With that they walked to the dance floor as well.

And they danced.

And danced.

And danced.

Sarah and Jared stood now against the wall watching Alice dancing with Gary. They two have been dancing with each other almost the entire night only stopping to get breath or drink and food and seldom someone new asked one of them to dance. But no one dared come near Sarah and Jared. If they did they got glared at. And it was not a nice glare (are they ever?).

"Sarah, I've enjoyed this night more than you could now," Jared said softly looking down into Sarah's green eyes.

"I believe that I could guess," she smiled.

"Sarah, it is getting late but I don't want to go home without at least one more dance. Dance with me."

"Of course."

Jared grabbed Sarah's hand and began dancing with her around the room. It started fast but slowed down to a soft musical lullaby. They moved around in circles just staring into each other's eyes and ignoring everyone else in the room. Sighing softly Sarah leaned in closer and rested her head against Jared's shoulders. She stayed there for a few moments with her eyes closed until her eyebrows knitted in confusion and she opened her eyes.

"That smell is familiar, what is it?" she asked softly still leaning her head against his shoulder.

"It is my cologne. It is new. It's called _Rayons de Lune et Magie_." He had his arms wrapped around her lower back and rested his chin on her head.

"That's French," Sarah stated. She took French classes and so in her mind she calculated what it was. _Lune…that's Moon. Magie is Magic. Rayon…rays…light…Moonlight? S is plural and moonlights don't sound right. Moon rays? No. Moon…moon…I got it! _"Moonbeams and Magic," she smiled. Closing her eyes momentarily she pulled back so she could look Jared in the eyes.

"Sarah," he began but Sarah shushed him.

A small smile graced Sarah's lips as she looked up at Jared. She could hear faintly music playing in the background but couldn't quite hear it although it sounded so familiar. Closing their eyes they tilted their heads and moved closer to touch in a kiss. As they slowly neared the music finally seemed to take shape and Sarah could just barely hear it.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_

When their lips were almost touching Sarah stopped and asked just one word in a small whisper. "Why?" She knew she didn't need to emphasis her question and she could feel the atmosphere change. Eyes still closed she could feel the Masquerade gone and the people who attended it no longer there. She knew that the people were just an illusion and not real just as the barn was not. She could also feel the change in the boy in front of her. She knew even before she opened her eyes that before stood not Jared Reeves, high school boy, but Jareth, King of the Goblins. (If I end it now will you kill me?)

Sarah finally opened her eyes and found herself staring into the cold cruel gaze of the Goblin King. She saw the mist swirling in the air of the space that was now nothing but a void in space. She saw in the corner of her eyes the perplexed face of Alice looking around searching her dancing partner that just disappeared before realizing everyone was gone except for Sarah and a man that looked a lot like Jared.

Sarah's gaze wavered as she tried to keep her emotions calm and she stood straighter pointing her chin in the air with defiance.

"Hello Sarah," the Goblin King drawled pulling on his gloves much like he did when she first met him.

"Hello bastard," she hissed with teeth clenched.

Before he could comment back both their attentions were taken by Alice.

"You're him, aren't you?" she whispered. "You really are the Goblin King."

Jareth clapped his gloved hands. "Very good Alice! Now can you tell me who Sarah is?"

Alice looked confused for a second as her gaze darted to Sarah. Her eyebrows then shot up. "It was real wasn't it? It really happened!" Her eyebrows dropped as she looked between the cocky Goblin King and the glowering Sarah. "You really were Nerissa weren't you?" she whispered in amazement.

"Yes," Sarah admitted slowly. "I changed the play and fashioned it to _my_ story."

"Seeing how he is still standing before us in all his tight pants glory I think it would be safe to assume that the first ending you made was the real one?"

"Pretty much, yes." Sarah snarled turning back to Jareth. "What are you doing here?" she hissed again. "And why did you pose as a student? And how are you able to come here? I thought I banished you."

"My dear, you banished me from your life but then I wasn't me when I entered it again per se. And how I am able to come now is that by asking _me_ a question you have brought me back." He smirked. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever guess it was me. I mean, I left enough bloody clues lying about!" he sighed in mock exasperation. "Not so smart there, are we? It matter s now."

"Why are you here Jareth?" Sarah bit out.

"I came here on business, my dear girl," he said matter-of-factly.

"And what business is that, my dear cross-dresser?" Sarah replied sweetly.

Choosing to ignore that last comment…for now…Jareth smiled. "Why, to collect a child, of course. Really, I thought you would know that after your experiences."

Sarah steamed. She hated that she had done it and every time she was reminded of it she hated herself more. But at the moment she _despised _the Goblin King. "Did you learn your lesson last time?" she growled.

Jareth glared at her before pulling his cold mask of indifference back to his face. He chose not to comment. "The child appears to have felt unloved. Poor dear," he sneered.

"I don't see what this has to do with me. Did you come back for revenge? How sweet," Sarah cooed clasping her hands before her.

With a twist of his hand Jareth had a crystal in his hand. Alice gasped upon seeing it and Sarah involuntarily took a step back. "I've brought you a gift," he smirked. Sarah glared. "It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way, look into it, it will show you the reason why I'm here." Jareth's smirk became even nastier…if such a thing were possible. "Do you want it?" Without a warning he tossed it at Sarah.

Gasping she caught it and looked at it in shock before glaring at the King. She opened her mouth to make a comment but Jareth shushed her and pointed down motioning her to look at the crystal. Alice came over and peered over Sarah's shoulder.

At first nothing could be seen but then smoke began to fill the crystal. Slowly the smoke disappeared to reveal a little boy sitting on a bed holding an old stuffed teddy bear to his chest. He was sniffling.

"Toby!" Sarah breathed.

For indeed the boy in the crystal was her little brother. He was sitting on Sarah's bed tears falling from his eyes as he clutched Lancelot to his chest. Sarah finally remembered that she had promised to take him somewhere; just the two of them on her birthday. She had forgotten because she had been so distracted by _Jared_.

Toby's lips moved and Sarah could just barely hear the words coming form his mouth. "I wish the goblins would come and take me away." He sniffed. "Right now." Suddenly the crystal went dark and then clear.

"No!" Sarah screamed taking the crystal and throwing it. Alice closed her eyes for a moment whispering Toby's name.

"My, what a temper tantrum. Now, if you will excuse me, I have business of the utter most importance." Jareth backed away the cruel smile upon his face. "Ta ta my dear," he whispered as he slowly started to fade.

"Jareth, wait!" Sarah called reaching for him.

"What is it now Sarah?" he asked in annoyance as he came back into view.

"What about running the Labyrinth?"

"Toby wished himself away and so by the rules there is no one to run for him," Jareth replied as if it were a stupid question one should already know the answer of. "He can't run himself either."

"Let me run it," Sarah stated.

"You? Why should I? It is against the rules and I don't think I like you enough to bend them."

"Oh, screw the rules!" Sarah yelled startling Alice. "You bended them in the first place by coming Above without being summoned. You did all this just so that I would suffer!"

"Why, you really think yourself so important don't you?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Please Jareth, let me run," Sarah said softly loosing the venom in her voice.

"I guess what they say is true; mortal women sure do change moods rapidly," he almost chuckled. "Why should I do such a thing like that Sarah?"

"Because…because…because I'm the only chance Toby has!"

"Yes, well, looks like I get my Goblin Prince after all. Who needs a Queen?" he sneered.

"Please Jareth," Sarah pleaded on the verge of tears. "Toby needs me."

"What, so you can just forget about him the next time some guy comes along?"

"If I loose you'll have the one girl who defeated your Labyrinth at your mercy. The one girl who defied and denied you cowering at your feet. Isn't that what you want? Revenge? If I loose you'll have all the revenge you'll ever want and then some. I'll be nothing." Sarah looked up at him with sad and vengeful eyes. "Or do you think you'll lose again? I understand if you're afraid of some mortal girl," she replied turning her back on him and crossing her arms over her chest. "We all understand that the great Goblin King has fears of being defeated once more by a mere mortal."

Alice took a step back confused but not wanting to be caught in the line of fire that was sure to commence.

"I fear nothing," Jareth replied coldly. With a cruel smirk he nodded. "Fine. You may run again. And when you loose you will see exactly what type of revenge I have in store for you."

He and Sarah started to disappear when Alice shouted "Wait!" Jareth quirked a brow in annoyance at being stopped once again. "I want to come too."

"Alice, no. You don't know what it's like. I can't allow you to come," Sarah told her.

"I quite agree," Jareth drawled looking bored.

"Please. Two slaves instead of one, isn't that a better deal? Besides, I'm Sarah's best friend…if we were to loose Sarah would be even more upset because she made me loose my freedom," Alice stated rationally.

"Alice, no!" Sarah warned.

"Deal!" Jareth smirked. And then they all disappeared heading Under.

* * *

I don't know how Alice looked so I just made her hair and eyes what I saw when I thought of the name 'Alice'. I suck at describing clothes unless I have it already written out. I didn't really intend on having 'Gary' show up but he has given me a whole other idea which I shall try to do. I don't know Jareth's exact smell but I have seen a few people use some kind of moon ray and magic to describe it and I like the way it sounded in one of them so that is how I did it in mine. Wow, the Masque kinda sucked. I'm sorry you guys all waited for nothing. I really do suck at describing stuff. And yes...sorry…I guess it's another cliffy. Man…they get addicting after a while don't they? This chapter was better in my head. 


	10. Doesn't This Seem Familar?

Hey babes, I got started on this story and now I want to write more. I doubt I'll be able to finish it today though because I'm still not completely there.

Yes, I told you I sucked at describing the damn Masque place thing. And the excuse was lousy, yes, but do you really think Sarah, who couldn't get it through her thick head that "Jared" was Jareth even after, well, EVERYTHING, would really ponder on that fact. Do _you_ really think Jareth would come just for that? But then, I'm getting ahead of myself. And yes, we have already accomplished the fact that I'm a sadist. And Sarah is cold for a reason…kinda. I'll get to all the explaining…eventually. And Sarah nice to Jareth won't really be happening all that much. (Grins)

Oh, and…JARETH WEARS SUSPENDERS! Heehee, sorry, can't get over that.

Disclaimer: If I owned Labyrinth, or more importantly Jareth (heehee), do you really think I would be sitting here right now?

* * *

"…-gotistical, self-absorbed, arrogant, baby-stealing, dresses-like-a-fairy bastard!" Sarah yelled as soon as they had reappeared.

"My dear, that is quite redundant isn't it? And here you were getting A's in English. Tsk, tsk," Jareth stated sadly even though his smirk was still on his mouth.

Sarah looked around and realized they were on the same exact hill she had started on four years ago. "You know, the last time might have been like the first ending I made but this time it will be like the one in the play," Sarah muttered sourly.

"Um, Jared, er, Jareth…how do you suspect us to go through that…thing," Alice began pointing out at the Labyrinth, "in these dresses?" She had to change the subject before it got ugly.

Sarah looked down and realized that indeed all three of them were in their Masquerade outfits. "You did it all on purpose, didn't you?" Sarah asked.

Jareth knew she was talking about the outfits but feigned ignorance. "I have idea what you could possibly mean." A smirk. "And you will have to find a way to do it yourself," he told Alice. "You know, you don't need to go after him Sarah. Just forget about your brother. And Alice, you don't need to go with her."

"I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?" Sarah mocked.

"And there is no way in Hell am I leaving Sarah," Alice stated.

"What a pity," Jareth smirked. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your kid brother becomes one of us, forever. _Such_ a pity." Sure, he could have left right there…but if he did then he would have let something slide. And that would have been very un-Jareth like. "Oh and Sarah," he said appearing by her ear like he had those few years ago. "I find that I can easily get women in my bed," he purred his voice drifting on the wind as he began disappearing.

Sarah growled and spun around glaring at Alice, since she was the only other person there, and gnashed her teeth. "Let's get going. I don't want that pedophile near my little brother." She looked at their clothing and sighed. "I hate him," she muttered as she grabbed the skirts of her dress. Turning around she gave an ironic smile. "Well, come one, feet…again." And with that she started down, rather carefully I might add, with Alice following behind her.

"High heels and old sandy hills don't mesh well," Alice grumbled. "Sarah, you're going to have to tell me _exactly _what happened the last time you were here without adding and taking away stuff like you did for the play. I want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, is that clear?"

"Alice, I'm not in the mood. After I kick this guy's ass then I'll tell you." She looked up at the sky and glared at the sun as it began making its way into the sky. "You're a morning person aren't you?" she muttered to seemingly no one.

Sighing Alice followed behind tripping every so often and cursing under her breath. As they neared the end of the hill she sighed in relief. "Hey, at least the ground is stone in there."

"For the first three levels, yes." Sarah froze suddenly causing Alice to plow into her.

"Hey, what gives?" Alice exclaimed fixing her skirts. "This train is going to kill me!" she whispered under her breath. She coked an eyebrow in question at Sarah, then, receiving no answer or any sign that Sarah heard or remembered her, she followed Sarah's gaze. She eyes came to rest on a little pond not too far away. "Hey, that looks like the pond in the-…oh. So that was real too!"

Sarah absently nodded. "Hoggle," she whispered before closing her eyes and sighing. She had half-suspected him to be out there spraying fairies but he wasn't. Sarah then realized that the fairies weren't there either. "Oh, he must have gotten them all," she said softly. She also realized the water in the pond was dirtier than usual and not as high. Shrugging it off she walked to the wall. "So, where's the gate?" she muttered.

"Yeah, how do we get into the Labyrinth?" Alice commented placing her hands on her hips.

Just then, as if in answer, dusty air gusted forth from a few feet away and the lining of the gates appeared. Sarah rolled her eyes at her stupidity as the door slowly swung open. But after only a few inches of space opened up it stopped.

"Weird," Alice commented. "Well, let's get going Sar, you brother isn't going to save himself." And with that rather annoying statement, according to Sarah, Alice walked to the gates and tried pulling them out more. "Sarah, help," she strained.

Sighing Sarah nodded and walked over helping Alice to pull the gates open just a little bit more. When it was big enough for them to squeeze through they did so.

"This place is a pig sty!" Alice exclaimed looking around.

And indeed it was. Dead branches were strewn all over as well as chunks of rock. Sarah thought it looked worse that it had when she had ran it about four years ago. And she didn't see any of those eye lichen things.

"Jar-," Sarah began but stopped herself remembering that by saying his name you were in a way calling him. "His Royal Idiotness really needs a house, er, Labyrinth cleaner." Glaring she picked up her skirts and started on going right. But not before taking one last look at the pond behind her.

"So, if that peeing dwarf thing was real then shouldn't we be seeing a cute little blue worm around here somewhere?" Alice asked looking around. She tripped again her train catching on a branch.

Sighing in irritation Sarah pulled Alice to her feet and turned her around. Kneeling down she grabbed Alice's train and pulled tearing away a few inches of cloth so that Alice could walk without tripping so much. Next she did her own. "And I really liked that dress too," she grumbled turning on the still shocked blonde behind her and continued on her way.

"Sarah!" Alice exclaimed. "We paid good money for our outfits!"

Spinning around Sarah grabbed Alice and brought her to her face. "My only brother's life is at stake, _again_, and you think I care about _dresses_ or _money_?" she hissed darkly.

Alice's eyes filled with sympathy and pity. "You're right Sarah. I'm sorry."

Sarah let go and turned back around starting off again only to freeze. "What did you say?" she asked her back facing Alice.

"I'm sorry?" the blonde answered in question format.

"No, no, before that. About Mr. Worm."

"I said that if Higgle or whatever was real then would be the worm?"

Sarah spun around again a wide smile on her face. "Come on!" she yelled grabbing her skirts on one hand and Alice's hand in the other pulling her down the path. Alice let out a startled squeak and did the same grabbing her skirts and hoping that she wouldn't twist her ankle.

After what seemed like forever to Alice they stopped.

"This should be the place," Sarah grinned. "Mr. Worm, are you there?" she called. Nothing. "Mrs. Worm?" Nothing. "Hmm, I wonder where they are," she muttered out loud. Kneeling down she tried looking in the hole. It was then something caught her eye. Turning her head she looked at a pile of dust to see something red buried beneath it. Half knowing already what it was Sarah was just slightly surprised when she picked it up and blew the dust off. Wiping it off she stood up holding the little red scarf gingerly. "Mr. Worm?"

"Sarah?" Alice asked softly. She knew that the little worm had a red scarf because Sarah had said so in the play. But she figured that the worm would be wearing it. But then again it has been a few years had it not? Surely he would have a new one on. But why was the old one in the dust pile looking untouched and where was the worm fellow?

"What happened?" Sarah whispered. She didn't know where the Worms were but she had a feeling Jare-, He was behind it. She didn't know what to do but she didn't think that the Worms would want her hanging around when her brother was in trouble. So folding her fingers over the scarf in a fist she looked over at Alice was busy detangling herself from a fallen branch. She looked around and saw the clutter so numerous that she and Alice would have a hard time wearing the dresses _Jared _had gotten them. "Damn pansy…and I really liked this dress too." Knowing that it was not the time for pouting but for actions Sarah grabbed the skirts of her dress and pulled.

Alice looked up upon hearing a tear of fabric. "Sarah!" she exclaimed when she saw her best friend tearing off most of the skirt of her dress. She was even more astonished when Sarah walked over and did the same to her own blue dress. "What are you doing?" she cried.

"We can't go around the Labyrinth in these damn poofy dresses Alice. Since they are now at our knees we can maneuver better. Now behind you should be the opening." Setting her face in fierce determination Sarah put her hand out to the wall which was in-between two old brown roots she figured was all that was left of the dead bushes from last time. But much to her surprise her hand hit rock. "Oh! Bastard!" she growled.

"Maybe the openings change places? Didn't your story say that the walls kept moving and that was how Nerissa came upon Bob, Fred, Tom, and Hank…or something like that?"

"Alice, their names were Alph and Ralph, and Jim and Tim. And you're right. You trail your hand down that wall and I'll trail it down this wall. If our hands touch a gap we'll know we've come upon an opening." So, setting her face in fierce determination…again…Sarah squeezed her fist holding the scarf and began running trailing her free hand against the stone wall as Alice did the same to the opposite one.

* * *

Jareth sat in his thrown with an emotionless face as he watched the crystal in his hand. Sarah picked up a red scarf from a pile of dust.

"Why'd you do it?"

Jareth looked up to see the five year old little boy standing in the pit. Toby cocked his head to the side. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I was called," he drawled.

"You came before I called you," Toby stated wisely.

Well, apparently the kid was smart, Jareth would give him that. "What difference does it make? Either way I was called."

"But you wouldn't have been called if you didn't come before because Sarah wouldn't have forgotten about me."

The Goblin King's eyes narrowed. "You ask too many questions."

"And you answer not enough." Toby smirked at him with a perfect match to one of Jareth's. "Are you going to turn me into a goblin?"

"We'll see, my dear boy, we'll see," Jareth replied turning back to his crystal. "Oh yes, we'll see," he said softly to himself.

* * *

After what seemed like ages to the two young heroines running down the dirty, fallen passage that seemed to go on and on they slowed to a walk until they finally leaned against a wall.

"Where are the openings?" Sarah growled. She sank to the floor much like she did a few years ago but didn't think she would meet a friendly little guide this time. She wasn't disappointed. Closing her eyes she rested her head on her fists.

"Ow," moaned Alice. "My ankles are so sore from running in these high heels," she hissed between teeth as she sunk to the floor next to the shaking Sarah. Wait…Sarah was shaking? "Sarah, what's wrong?"

Sarah looked up a stream of tears running down her face. "Oh Alice, how is all this happening? I started to believe maybe it really was all a dream and then he had to come back and ruin it all," she cried softly. "I can't believe I was so cruel as to wish little Toby away before. And then I finally began to not feel guilty about it thinking maybe I hadn't and that maybe it was all triggered by some weird acid reflex or something. Then I completely ignored Toby and he came back and threw it in my face. He's such a jerkwad! I can't believe he acted like he cared." She groaned. "Oh my god, I can't believe I almost kissed him!"

"Sarah, none of this is your fault. Okay, yes, you were immature back then. We all were. I was too. Heck, I still am! But you wishing away Toby was none of your fault. And now he's gone and it's not your fault either!" Alice glared at her friend.

Sarah calmed down wiping her tears away. "You're right" she admitted. Then fire danced in her eyes. "It's _His_ fault!" she hissed standing up. "He made me forget Toby like he did four years ago! And with a ball _again_! I can't believe I fell for it! But it's His Royal Pansy's fault and I'll make him pay!" Snarling she grabbed Alice's shoes before she could comment and smashed them against the wall. Alice let a shriek before frowning in confusion as the heels broke off. Sarah tossed them back to Alice and did the same to hers. "Now we can walk better."

Alice slipped her shoes back on and stood up much to delight to find that they were easier on her feet now. "Yes, much better."

Sarah grunted tucking the red scarf she still held away and grabbing her sleeves. With a groan she tore them off. Alice was stunned but grabbed her sleeves to keep Sarah from tearing them off too. She followed Sarah's lead though and took off all her jewelry. "Got any plastic?" Sarah asked her but she shook her head in confusion for a moment. Sarah shrugged. She moved her hands on the walls looking for an opening and not finding one. Growling she nearly pulled out her hair. "That's it!" she screamed. "I want an opening here," here she pointed an accusing finger at the wall before her, "right _NOW_!" she growled in ire. Snarling she pulled her fist back to punch the wall only to find that her fist went past it.

Alice stood in shock. First at the venom and rage in Sarah's voice and her fist flying at the wall then at the fact that Sarah's fist didn't hit it but went past the wall. "Is this what you felt like when the worm dude showed you the opening?" Alice gasped still in disbelief. She just _knew _that the opening wasn't there to begin with. But apparently not even walls wanted to deal with Sarah when she was angry.

Sarah too was dumbfounded. "Let's go before we loose it," she whispered half to Alice and half to herself. Alice nodded mutely as Sarah walked into the opening and turned down a passage. Then she followed still completely baffled.

* * *

Jareth's eyes widened as she watched Sarah's show of anger. He completely expected her to meet the brick with her fist but amazingly an opening appeared. He wet his mouth looking over at the child now sitting in the pit. Toby had been questioning him where all the goblins were. Jareth looked around his empty room and sighed. If only he knew.

* * *

Well, I'm off to bed. Again, when I came up with this story Alice wasn't in it and neither was the whole dress issue. So these little extras I'm working with as I go along. I'm glad you guys didn't have to kill me last chapter. Sorry taking so long on other stories. I'm kind of bummed out right now. And I too want Jareth in more tight clothes. Hey, I can make Jareth wear whatever the hell I want! Like grass skirts and a coconut bra in my _Suicide _fic. Oh, the joy of being a fan fiction writer. I'll try to hurry up and get to that part but I can't get the next chapter very long and I hate it being short. Oh well. I think I shall work on my other fics tomorrow…if I get the chance. Unless I get lots of people telling me they want more Sarah bashing Jareth (can just imagine Lady of the Labyrinth's face right now…heehee) or explanation about the loose ends in this chapter. Well, I'm going beddy-bye. Goodnight all. 


	11. Stone Maze

**_WickedGame_** – I'm glad you thought the dress issue thing was funny. I haven't seen that Jamie Lee Curtis movie so I'll go check it out now just because you mentioned it. When I think about the whole dress ripping thing I think of the movie Cutthroat Island with Geena Davis. And fluff is nice but making fun of people is funner. I know it's not a word…shut up.

**_Eleanora Rose_** – Yes, Jareth bashing can become quite addicting…right up there with cliffhangers! More is on the way.

**_Princess Kathleen_** – Jareth will be Jareth. And you'll find out in future chapters why Jareth did what he did and why Sarah was an idiot in not realizing that Jared and Jareth were in fact the same.

**_AngelaScarlet_** – Yes…more tight clothes! (What is with everyone's fetish with tight clothes? Wait…never mind.)

**_Layla Wendel_** – Yes, yes, I know she's cold and moved along quite swiftly in accepting him as the Goblin King. But it will all get cleared up and explained later on in the story. I don't quite know what your average "Running for Toby again" story is but I hope mine doesn't disappoint you too much. I'll talk more about the Sarah/Jared relationship too so don't fret. But it is going to happen gradually and won't be all _BAM! _There it is.

**_obsessor-of-inuyasha_** – Please don't kill me… Besides, if I get killed this story (and all my others) won't get finished! Now, if you do kill me you'll have a mob of angry readers after you for stopping the story. Do you really want that? I think not. But I'm continuing so stop sharpening your knives!

**_Lady Saffron of the Daggers_** – I know, I loved the worm also. So cute. But I love the goblins as well. They kind of grow on you. But I wonder what happened to them! (Mock shock Hey! That rhymes!) Mmm…Icee…

**_Lady of the Labyrinth_** – DAMN YOU! YOU BETTER THE HELL HURRY UP AND UPDATE! AND JARETH _WILL_ BE DRESSING IN DRAG. SARAH _WILL_ BE BASHING HIM! **_AND_**, of course he'll be in tight clothes. (Giggles while smiling innocently and bats eyelashes) And you _know_ you love me. (Bats eyelashes some more) ps, Yes I did watch the documentary.

**_Estal0ne11_** – Take a breath O Enthusiastic One…I'm glad you liked it…

And NO, I didn't do the commentson the comments just to make my chapter longer!... (Shifty eyes)…heh heh.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or really anything in my damn story. I own the computer I'm typing it up on though. (Grins) Oh, and if you begin to wonder I watched First Knight yesterday. Decided to throw it in.

* * *

"Can I see my sister?" 

Jareth looked back over to Toby. "Yet another question?" he drawled in annoyance.

"No, not a question; a request. Faintly I remember you showing me her before. Do it now." Toby stepped out of the pit and walked right up to Jareth's throne glaring at him. "I want to see my sister."

He was greatly surprised at Toby but a bit miffed that he had told him to do something. But he had always had a soft spot for the young lad so he indulged him. "As you wish," he said softly tossing the crystal to Toby.

* * *

Sarah and Alice had just barely gotten to the next level of the Labyrinth. But as soon Sarah saw it she whished she hadn't. Walls were crumbling or already crumbled leaving gaps in the walls and broken brick on the floor. The floor itself was broken some places and the columns that held the pointing hands were in the same condition. Some had toppled completely to the ground others cracked and others broken in the middle. It looked as if a huge storm of destruction tore through it. It explained the beginning of the Labyrinth and the debris thrown around it. Sarah stepped over a fallen wall and trailed her hand over another bringing her fingers to her face and looking at the film now covering her fingertips and the marks on the wall as the result of it. 

"What happened?" Alice breathed in shock after she was able to find her voice. "Sarah…this is my first time here and I know nothing about magical labyrinths but I _know _that _this _is wrong."

Sarah's color was draining from her face as she continued on her way. Maybe a magic storm happened and the first part and part of the second level of the Labyrinth were the aftermath. Sarah looked back at Alice but said nothing. This part was huge and she lost a couple hours in the turning twisting changing walls and passages. Maybe by luck she could meet the guards again and she could safely get to the hedge maze without going through the Oubliette. Her lips twitched as she remembered a few years ago she watched '_First Knight' _with Sean Connery and Richard Gere. She was a little put off that they changed the storyline from one of her most loved books and the background of her favorite knight but still it was a good movie. Except for the part where they mentioned an Oubliette. She remembered she automatically covered her eyes and let out a small shriek when they showed it. Her parents looked at her weirdly not knowing why she had suddenly become so frightful. She excused herself as soon as the movie was over and rushed to her friends. She realized just then that they had looked drawn out those few years ago. She didn't notice it then but she noticed it now. That was also one of the last times she called them.

"Sarah, you just let out a little squeak. Are you okay?" Alice arched her brow.

"Uh, yeah, just remembering," Sarah answered hastily. After her time in the Labyrinth Sarah didn't like dark places all that much. Or spider webs. And so they continued on in silence; Sarah deep in thought growling every so often and Alice who was smart enough to know not to interrupt Sarah in her thinking. They continued to pass broken walls and columns having to jump over a few or ducking into the holes on the walls for shortcuts.

"Man, how big is this place?" Alice breathed in exasperation as she leaned against the edge of a wall to rest only to fall back as the wall crumbled under her weight. "Man, really isn't the place to boost your ego is it?" she muttered as she climbed out of the mound of broken brick and brushed herself off. "I know I don't weight _that _much!"

Sarah laughed but refrained from jumping on the joke Alice just opened up for her. "Yeah, I learned that really fast." Sarah paused. "Speaking of that, don't forget to say 'it's not fair' and/or 'it's a piece of cake' a lot. It gets on His Royal Tight-pants' nerves."

Alice chuckled rolling her eyes. "What is with you girl? First you were all up on him in the non-Underground place…would it be called the Topground, or the Upground, or something? Anyways, you were all starry-eyed up there and now you're insulting him any chance you can get. First it's like you're in love and next you hate the poor guy."

Sarah's mouth dropped. "'Poor guy'?" she sputtered. "The guy's the closet non-human thing to Sir Elton John! No, wait, Elton isn't that bad." She paused again. "And he deceived me! He pretended to be someone, and something, he's not! He lied to me! Just like he did four years ago!"

"Oh, come now, I never lie," a voice said from behind Sarah. She spun around to see the Goblin King in all his tights glory leaning against a wall with one foot parallel to the other knee and arms folded over his chest. He was wearing simply navy blue tight pants with a wide black belt, made out of a material similar to the Aboveground 'pleather' but slightly different; an almost translucent light blue poet's shirt opened to the belt showing off his chest, abs, and pendant; wrist length gloves and riding boots that stopped just below the knee that matched the belt.

"Jareth," she growled.

"Hello Jareth!" Alice said happily as if greeting an old friend. Sarah stared at her incredulous. "What? He was our friend Top…Up…the place up there!" she nearly yelled pointing up. It wasn't her fault she didn't know he proper names for things.

"The Aboveground Alice, the Aboveground." Sarah shook her head and turned back to the Goblin King. "And don't you go telling me you don't lie Your Royal High-ass!" she hissed.

"When did I ever tell a lie?" he asked in a sultry voice picking at his gloves.

"When you-" Sarah stopped herself. _At our first dance. _Sarah glared. "Well let's start off when you pretended to be a mortal!"

"Oh, with magic I took the body of a mortal. In a sense I was mortal…with a few special abilities. Like pulling a red rose out of nowhere to give to somebody on their birthday," he smirked. "Or to poof up a bouquet of roses for a friend in a hospital." His eyes gleamed at her. "And where exactly did you put that rose, my pet?" he purred.

Sarah blushed. She had hung it upside down on her wall above her bed so she could save it after it dried out. She had wanted to keep the present Jared had given her. Swallowing and licking her lips she brought back her glare. "You lied at telling me your name." A thought. "And 'Reeves'? Seriously, at least pick a good name!"

Jareth bristled. "It was the first name I could think off," he muttered. "The girl next to me in class was reading a magazine instead of working and on the magazine that 'Canoe Reeves' fellow was there."

"It's Keanu…but honestly I like 'Canoe' better," she rolled her eyes. "But you still lied!"

"My dear girl, I _was _Jared Reeves; High School student in the mortal realm. I've never lied to you."

Sarah growled even louder causing Alice to take an involuntary step back. That seemed to be happening a lot lately it seems. "Yes you have Jareth."

"_Never _have I lied."

Alice then thought back to a past conversation with 'Jared'.

"_**So, you really like her don't you?" Alice asked grinning up at him.**_

"_**Yeah," he said ever-so softly, his eyes so full of passion and longing.**_

Alice's eyebrows shot up and she grinned evilly. _Reh-heal-ly?_ She thought devilishly. She then tuned back into to the conversation at hand.

"Whatever you say Your Royal _Fag_-esty!" Sarah spat out.

Alice had to cover her mouth to keep her laughter in. Her face was turning red from it while she bet the reddening of Jareth's was a whole different reason. She bit her tongue to help keep silent.

"I _assure_ you Sarah, I am in _no_ way attracted to the same sex!" he yelled.

"Puh-leaze!" she laughed blowing past him. Turning back she rested most of her weight on one leg as she put the opposite hand on her waist. "You have more glitter than Richard Simmons!"

Alice couldn't help it. She had to laugh. And she did. "Oh my God!" she laughed…and laughed…and laughed. She laughed until she couldn't breathe no more and felt like she was about to pass out. Take a deep breath she looked between her friend and the Goblin King before she started laughing all over again.

"I do not who this 'Richard Simmons' is or what glitter has to do with anything, but I assure you, my lady, I very much like women." He purred walking towards her and efficiently blocking her from escaping cornering. "Does this position bring back memories Sarah, my pet?" he murmured leaning in closer. When Sarah didn't say anything but just froze he smirked. "Now, if you still don't believe me I _could _show you a demonstration," he purred in her ear. Sarah flushed as his gloved fingers inched closer to her face. Normally he wouldn't be allowed to touch her but since she technically wasn't running for one she wished away he could bend the rules a bit more. He grazed her cheek with his fingertips trailing down her neck to her collar bone.

Sarah finally was able to bring back her will to move and growled knocking his hand away. "Don't touch me," she hissed. "Don't _ever _touch me." With that she pushed him away and stormed off continuing her journey and forgetting for the moment the wide-eyed open-mouthed shocked blonde staring after her. Luckily the blonde got her senses together and followed after her…but not after casting one last glance at the now disappearing goblin monarch with wistful smile on his face. (I could stop here but I think I'll give you some more. So you better be thankful!)

"Sarah! Sarah, wait up!" Alice called after she finally caught up with her scowling friend. Sarah paused long enough to let Alice catch up but then continued stomping over the debris trying to find her way to Toby. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

Sarah seemed as if she didn't hear the question, or else was ignoring it, until she stopped lowering her head. Sniffing she looked back up and over to Alice her eyes moist. "I hate him, I really do. I hate him more than I have ever hated Karen. I hate him with my very soul," she whispered.

"Surely you can't mean that Sarah!" Alice said worriedly. Sarah never really hated anyone, except Karen, and even then she realized she didn't. She realized that Karen was not trying to take her mothers place and that she was just looking for acceptance from Sarah. "Sarah you do _not_ hate Jareth!"

"Don't say his name!" she hissed. "Saying his name is just like calling him. Every time you say his name he hears it. Why do you think I never put his name in the damn play? Why do you think I always mentally kicked my ass after accidentally saying the name?" Se paused when she saw the blank blinking stare she received from her last comment. "The point it, you can _never_ say his name!"

"Okay, cool down killer!" Alice mocked holding her hands up. "We come in peace." Sarah sighed and picked up the trail again. They had to take more time than Sarah wanted in picking their way through the mess for fear of hurting themselves. "So…what is the deal between you two? Don't say nothing, and don't say 'you read the play' or any shit like that. I want the whole truth from you."

Sarah sighed as she jumped over a fallen column. Looking at the castle to the side of them she went down a passage only to find a dead-end. "Remember the whole ego thing back there? Well I had a huge one. I was spoiled, and selfish, and just a plain brat. You remember that, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. But you are not like that now. You love your little brother and you no longer hate Karen or your father for marrying Karen and you're so sweet now." Alice stumbled but braced herself on a wall that luckily didn't crumble away. "You're different now."

"Well, because of my little escapade a few years ago I learned to be more responsible and take the fault for my actions. But I don't like how I happened," she grumbled. "I met great friends and even my enemies became my friends. For the most part the trip was fine but where Jar-, where _He_ was concerned it sucked big time. He toyed with my feelings and messed with my mind. He tricked me! And now he did it again. He played with my mind and my feelings and he doesn't even care." Letting out a sigh she stopped moving and looked down dejectedly. Fists at her side she shot her head up with a fierce scowl on her face to look up at the sky. "I'm not one of your damn toys you can mess around with Jareth!" she yelled at the sky. "I'm a human being with feelings!"

Alice's heart went out to her friend. She knew that Sarah had started to really care for 'Jared' and that to find out that the boy you fancied was really your enemy in disguised must have really hurt. As much as Sarah tried to deny it she was vulnerable. She put up a tough shell but inside she was fragile and easily broken. And when she was there was all hell to pay. Alice could tell that Sarah was desperately trying to hide the shattered pieces from the world.

Sarah looked back down and after a few moments frowned. "The Worms were missing. The eye lichen were missing. It's a total disaster," she muttered softly to herself. Sweeping away the rubble at her feet Sarah kneeled down and grabbed a chunk of stone. She looked up at Alice and gave a half smile. "Don't suppose you got any lipstick on ya?" At the confused look Alice gave her she sighed. "Oh well." Turning back to the stone floor before her she took the rock and scratched an arrow on it. She made it darker before getting up and brushing her knees off. Sarah then grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her behind a wall. Peeking out she watched her mark.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Alice asked completely baffled.

Sarah sighed turning back to her. "Something changed my marks last time. I want to see them do it now." They waited a few minutes and then Sarah walked back to her arrow. It was completely the same and untouched. "Damn it!" she cursed under her breath.

"Maybe they're asleep?" Alice offered.

"Or not there entirely," she growled. "I bet Jareth had something to do with this destruction. He was probably pissed off that I won and so took it out on everyone."

"Sarah, you know that's not true! They are his subjects!" Alice tried to calm her friend.

"Oh, I hope you're right. For His sake I hope you're right." And with that she stalked off once more towards the castle. Looking back she realized that nothing had changed. The walls weren't moving around...that is, if you take out the crumbling factor. They were supposed to move around and confuse you right? Well they weren't. Growling she continued on her way Alice jogging to keep up with her.

They continued walking…and walking…and walking. Sarah was about to pull her hair out when she saw a flash of something a passageway she just passed up.

"What was that?" she asked walking back. Alice shrugged and followed. The sight they saw before them caused them to gasp…and caused Sarah's blood to boil.

Before them was where the four guards were supposed to be. Only they weren't. The doors were there (kinda) and the shields were there, but A&R/J&T weren't. The blue shield was cracked in half and lying on the ground near where Ralph/Jim should have been and the red one was in similar condition except not completely broken apart. Ralph/Jim's door was completely missing and no where to be seen leaving the dark tunnel bare. Sarah shuddered remembering her fortune upon following that way. Alph/Tim's door was just barely hanging on by the bottom latch and leaning in towards the tunnel. Both tunnels looked identical.

Sarah walked numbly over to the nearest shield (the red one) and kneeled down next to it. She placed a loving hand over the worn wood. Closing her eyes against the bitter tears she let out a shaky breath. "Damn him," she whispered. "What has he done to you?" Sarah opened her eyes and looked over at the blue shield. "What has he done to you?" she asked louder, her anger rising. "Damn him. Damn him!" Sarah got up glared at Alice, again only because she was only person there beside herself. "How could he do this to these poor innocent creatures? They're his subjects, but they are also people too. He can't go around bullying everyone so he can get his way." Sarah turned back to the doorways. "One of these doors leads to the Castle at the center of the Labyrinth and the other leads to certain death. Was the Oubliette the certain death or was it just a trap laid out to stop the person from getting to the Castle? It wasn't certain because I got out. Sure Hoggle helped me but it wasn't certain. But could the certain death be after it? Oh!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"So, what door do we choose?" Alice asked softly.

Sarah turned around and saw that the walls hadn't closed behind them. "God, what did he do?" she muttered angrily. Turning back she shrugged. "I dunno. You choose."

"Well, according to the play 'Nerissa' chose the blue door and got stuck in that nasty place. So, should we try the red door?"

Sarah nodded. "Alright, I'll go first so if anything happens it happens to me. I don't want you getting hurt." So with that she stepped over the shield, giving them both one last look, and headed into the tunnel. She walked a few feet and was about to sigh thinking she made the right choice when the floor below her gave out. Screaming she began falling and thought for sure she would be dead meat until she felt something wrap around her hand. Looking up she realized it was Alice.

Alice was on her stomach trying to keep a hold on Sarah while not falling in with her. "Hold on!" she grunted in a strained voice. Her grip on Sarah was loosening.

"Oh God, help me!" Sarah screamed. She looked down and saw nothing but darkness. No Helping Hands, no nothing. She thought she heard something though, but she couldn't be sure. "Alice, don't let me go!"

"Sarah!" she gasped as her friend's hand slid out of her own. Throwing herself forward she grabbed onto her wrist before she could drop completely. Only now she was half hanging off the ledge as well. "Sarah, hold on!" Straining she tried pulling her friend up as Sarah tried to grab onto the wall with her feet to help push herself up but her feet kept slipping. "Sarah, Goddamn it! Don't let go!" she screamed as the surprised Sarah relaxed her grip.

Sarah looked up and saw that her friend was slipping. She was sliding down. She didn't think Jareth would let her die here so she didn't really think she had anything to worry about. But it was so _dark _down there. Sarah hated the dark. She hated it with a passion. But she saw that her friend was going to be swallowed up by it too if she didn't do something. Whatever would be waiting for her she didn't want Alice to experience it. "Alice, go home."

Alice stopped struggling for a moment confused. Trying to dig her shoes' toes into the ground to stop her sliding forward she clenched her teeth. "What?"

"You don't have to go through this! I've been through here before and I can do it again! I don't want you to get hurt."

"Sarah, you are all I have left! I'm not leaving you!" And with that the ground under her shifted and she fell into the darkness still holding hands with Sarah.

* * *

HAH! It's longer but it's a cliffie! I win! I wonder what's in the darkness…hmmm…oh yeah, now I remember! It's— 


	12. Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I own nothing. Blah, blah, blah. I hate you all for reminding me.

* * *

Sarah didn't know how long they fell. It seemed like an eternity of black night. She had stopped screaming when it bounced off the walls and sent her a splitting headache. Apparently Alice had thought the same thing because neither did she yell. Sarah squeezed her eyes closed as she also squeezed her friend's hand. Alice sent her back a reassuring squeeze as the air whipped past them sending their hair flying wild and loose. Sarah's thoughts drifted from the terrifying eternal dark around her to the sweet face of Toby. Would this be how she lost him? Would she run out of time and loose her brother forever? She couldn't allow that to happen. And none of it _would_ have happened…if it hadn't of been for _Jared_.

Suddenly Sarah became aware that she wasn't falling through a small hole anymore…and that she wasn't falling as fast. Opening her eyes she saw that she and Alice had fallen into a vast cavern…with sharp rocks below them. _Shit! _She mentally cursed. But then she went back to realizing that she and Alice were moving slowly down their hair not flapping about so violently. It reminded her of her falls from the ballroom and the Escher room. She looked over at Alice and saw her staring down so she did the same and saw a flat rock, or rather boulder, below them.

Their feet touched the rock and so as to not get hurt from the shock of pressure of their feet they bent their legs and landed in a laying position. Sarah gasped from fear, still afraid of the dark around them even it were not as black as the tunnel they had just fallen through, and shock. She lay there like a fish mouth opening and closing. Alice, on the other hand, was…laughing?

"Oh…my…god," she gasped out in-between her fit of giggles. "That was so bloody awesome!"

Sarah shot up staring at her as if she had just grown another head. "You thought that that was _fun_?" she nearly exclaimed. "We almost died!"

"Come now, I would never let you die in my Labyrinth…it's against the rules," a smug voice said from behind Sarah. Before anyone could blink Sarah had spun around and jumped to her feet grabbing the lapels of the brown leather jacket Jareth wore in her fists. Alice couldn't believe it, and neither could Jareth. _She must be really pissed_, he thought not sure whether to be wary or laugh.

"How could you?" she hissed through clenched teeth. There was so much emotion in her voice Jareth was surprised to find her eyes as dry as the desert. "What did you do to them? What did you do!" she yelled shaking him.

"Sarah, if I were you I would unhand me before one of us does something you will regret," Jareth said slowly and calmly but with a cold fierceness to his voice.

Sarah glared at him but released him catching the fact that he said 'you' and not 'one of us'. "What did you do to them?" she asked again a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I fear I have no idea what you talking about," he sighed. He then lowered his gaze to the still sitting Alice and smiled at her pleasantly. "Well, hello Alice. How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

Alice smirked. "It's a piece of–"

"No! No distractions! I want answers _now_ Jareth. What did you do the Labyrinth and those within it! Why didn't my friends answer my call! Why were the Worms missing and this scarf behind!" Here she produced the scarf. "Why are Jim and Tim and Alph and Ralph missing? Where are the things that changed my marks? Why is the Labyrinth in shambles!" Finally her eyes were getting moist. "What the hell did you do?" she almost whispered.

Now the Goblin King's anger was ignited. "What did _I _do?" he asked beginning to stalk around her arms behind his back. "Nothing!" he hissed. "The Labyrinth's inhabitants are my subjects! The Labyrinth itself was under my rule. I have done nothing to them! Did you think you were really so special that after you left I destroyed my home?" he sneered. "Well think again little girl. _You_ did this."

Sarah gasped stepping back from the Goblin King as he stopped right in front of her leaning in slightly. "I did this?" she whispered her voice barely audible. "How?" she asked the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. But then she glared at him frowning. "You lie."

"I told you before; I don't lie. The truth hurts, little girl. It hurts like hell. You destroyed my home when you beat me. Don't you remember the way the stairs and columns broke apart when you fell during out last encounter? Did you think it was merely for affects? Then you are even more gullible now. The Labyrinth is an entity unto itself. _You_ beat it and destroyed it. The magic of it is slowly dying because it is _sad_."

"Sad?"

Jareth growled. "I don't know!" he admitted. He _didn't_ know. He could only surmise that the Labyrinth was never beaten before and so now it was in a state of something akin to the depression in the Above world. Slowly it just stopped 'caring' and thus all the inhabitants disappeared and its physical form crumbled. Its magic began to dissipate. The Goblin King knew how it felt and wondered if maybe it happened partly because of him. All he knew was that one day he was the only one left. "It has never done this before. It is falling apart!" He pointed down to the ground below the boulder and both Alice and Sarah walked to the edge to look over. "See that water down there?" Alice and Sarah nodded. Below them was about an inch of water running slowly through the boulders and rocks scattered about. "This use to be a huge and great river but after your little departure it became nothing more than a trickle of water that grows less every day."

Sarah moved away and looked down the other side. She realized that they were in a type of canal and that had the water been back to normal the rock they were standing on were be completely engulfed in water. "You mean…I did all of this?" She spun around with a look of expectance on her face. "But I only stopped calling upon my friends like two years ago. If what you are saying is correct then they wouldn't have come before then."

Jareth sighed. "Don't you see? You were calling them and so they were needed and Labyrinth was called to use its magic. But when you called them they were not looking too good, were they? The only thing keeping them here was you. When you stopped calling…they stopped existing."

Now the first tear fell from her eyes. "You…You mean they're…_dead_?" she choked out.

"I honestly don't know what happened to them. They just disappeared. Just like everything else. The Labyrinth doesn't do anything. The first act of magic it has really done after your first time through was when the opening appeared for you."

"Why did it do that?" Alice asked looking at Jareth in confusion. "It wasn't there before and then it was. It was as if it listened to Sarah."

Jareth tapped the side of his head. "Ah, so we can see that being blonde does not automatically mean that you have no brain cells. Very good."

"Thank you," Alice smiled proudly…until her face fell in confusion. "Wait…"

"But why?" Sarah asked.

"I. Don't. Know," Jareth bit out. He hated having to keep saying that statement.

"Well, for being the King of the Goblins you sure don't know anything," Sarah grumbled.

Growling the Goblin King glared at her. "At least I didn't kill my friends."

"You bastard!" Sarah exclaimed launching herself at him. But Alice grabbed her around the waist to hold her back. "You inconsiderate bastard! I'm glad I destroyed your home! I only wish you were destroyed along with it! Erg! I hate you! I can't believe I ever thought you were wonderful and beautiful and–" she cut herself off.

Jareth arched an eyebrow. "Really now? Did you think all this of me?"

"Yeah, when you were Jared! When you were my friend! When I thought I liked you. When you kind. When you were sweet. When you were able to actually be civil!"

"Is that so?" he smirked. "When you thought you liked me?"

Sarah blushed and mumbled something under her breath looking at her feet no longer struggling against Alice's hold over her.

"What was that, dear? I didn't hear you," he taunted.

"I said 'yes'!" she yelled looking back up at him. "I said I did think I liked you because you were kind and not an ass like you usually are. You weren't you! You actually cared about then! Even though my heart knew it could never be," she added softly looking down again.

The Goblin King felt a pain of sadness in his chest. But he quickly smothered it glad that Sarah and Alice did not see the quick stricken look he had on his face. His eyes hardened and his face went emotionless. "Goodbye Alice. Hope you do well." And then he disappeared with a small amount of glitter left in his wake.

* * *

"Why do I let her get to me like this?" Jareth growled when he reappeared in the throne room. He immediately willed a crystal into existence and threw it at the wall. He was going to do another one when he heard a throat being cleared. Spinning around he saw Toby sitting on his throne with a figure in red and black leaning against it. They were both shaking their head. Groaning he let out a sigh.

"Violence is not a good thing in front of children, cousin."

"Neither is stupidity, but lo and behold here you are," he said in a half mutter. He glared at Toby but Toby only smiled at him. "Toby…get out of my throne." It was then he noticed the crystal that he had let him use so he could keep an eye on his sister. It was in Toby's hand and Jareth instantly knew that the child and his cousin had been watching him. With a sigh he walked over and picked Toby up setting him on the floor. Falling into his throne he threw on leg over purposely hitting his cousin. "Do you enjoy seeing me admit I have no clue what is going on in my kingdom Ganith?"

"Oh, I was hardly paying attention to you," the fire lord said. A sly smile crept onto his lips. "I was more interested in the water goddess."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Cousin, she is a mortal. Keep your head and heart in check or you'll get it smashed into oblivion."

"Oh," a quirk of the brow. "Like you?"

Toby turned around and plugged his ears so he didn't have to see or hear the lewd and crud statements and insults thrown between the Fae royalties.

* * *

Sarah and Alice were picking their way through the sharp rocks to the other side of the small ravine in silence. Both were thinking about what the Goblin King had said and the little confession Sarah had accidentally let slip.

"Sarah, I think you're being too harsh on Jareth," Alice finally spoke jumping off of a piece of stone broken off from the ceiling.

Sarah growled. "There is no such thing. He stole my brother (never mind that I asked), he tricked me back then and he tricked me now, he's lied to me, and now he's saying it's all my fault that the Labyrinth is breaking down. That's probably a lie too. Gods be damned, I hate him."

"Do you really? Or are you just saying that so it won't hurt?"

Sarah froze and turned around to face Alice. "So, Alice, how _is_ your mother doing? How's your father? How's your damn dog!" Sarah yelled. "How the hell is your school?" A pause. "How is your mother's fiancé?" she hissed deadly through clenched teeth. She had called Alice's mother and asked for a few more details in case Alice called or something. That was how she found out about Roger Wright.

Alice looked at her sadly. She knew she had been found out. She knew it wasn't a secret; hadn't been for a while. But she desperately wanted to believe that Sarah didn't know. But she wouldn't lie anymore and pretend everything was okay. "Mummy is fine. Dad was fine…kinda. Nerissa was fine. School was school."

"And Roger?" Sarah questioned raising an eyebrow. She noticed that Alice visibly blanched and told herself she would get all the details.

"Let's just say that Mr. Wright isn't Mr. Right," the blonde sighed sadly.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked as she walked over and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Roger started dating my mom when she and my dad were separated and thinking about divorce. So mummy filed for divorce and custody over me with my daddy getting me for vacation time. The divorce is almost final and then my mother and Roger are going to get married."

"Well, what's so wrong with that?"

"Roger doesn't love my mother! He's only with her for the money and sex." Alice shook her head. "He looks at other women and I know he has several mistresses; one of them called the house looking for him. And worse than that…" she trailed off.

"Alice, what is it?" Sarah asked worriedly now.

"It was really late at night and Roger had been drinking…a lot…and mummy was gone because she was called to work for an emergency. We were re-doing my room and so my door was down but I had a sheet over the doorway for privacy. Well, sheets can be moved easily and there is no way to lock them." Taking a shuddering breath she closed her eyes. "I was asleep and it was hot so I was just wearing a large T-shirt that was my father's for a nightshirt with a sheet over me so I didn't hear him come in or realized that he had lain down next to me with his hand under the covers. But I woke up when I felt his fingers glide over me under my shirt. He was stroking my chest and then his hand slid down to my underwear and…" but she didn't finish because she started crying.

Sarah pulled Alice to her in a supporting hug trying to quell her poor friend's tear and sobs softly in her ear. "Shush, it's okay now Alice. He can't get you now. You're safe here with me. Oh, dear Alice, don't cry," she crooned softly. She stroked her friend's blond hair as she continued to mutter words of encouragement.

* * *

"WHAT!" the fire lord exclaimed in fury. His clothes ignited in flames and danced dangerously mirroring his red eyes perfectly that were now not soft and gentle but dark and blazing in wrath. "How dare he touch her!" he roared.

"Ganith! Contain your temper or you will be forced to leave!" Jareth shouted.

Ganith's clothing slowly simmered down until they were back to normal as if nothing happened. His eyes, not so violent now, were still smoldering though. "I will go Above just to teach that ass not to touch women," he glowered.

"Come now, cousin, she's just a mortal," Jareth laughed from his place on the throne. The three of them had been watching the duo in the crystal set upon the pedestal with carved goblins upon it.

"Like Sarah?" Toby asked not bothering to hide his smirk.

Jareth glared at Toby again for the umpteenth time during those first few hours but said nothing. "I swear cousin; it's so much unlike you loosing your head over a mortal girl. Before we know it you'll be sprouting love sonnets," he sighed in irritation.

"Don't worry my dear cousin; you still take home the gold for love sonnets," Ganith smirked jumping out of the way of the crystal ball that was thrown at him. "Tsk, tsk," he said wagging his fingers.

Muttering darkly Jareth produced another crystal. Toby on the other hand was rolling his eyes. "You guys act more like children than I do."

"From the boy who wished himself away when his sister ignored him," Jareth said airily.

"From the Fae who cheated to having her back," he replied right back in perfect imitation.

"Touché!" Ganith laughed as the Goblin King glowered at the smiling boy.

* * *

"You should go back home Alice. After we beat the Labyrinth and that crummy cross-dresser then you have to go back your family."

Sarah and Alice had made it to the other side finally walking side by side holding hands. Sarah remembered last time that her friends had kept disappearing when she looked away and she wanted to make sure she didn't loose Alice, even if the magic wasn't working properly. They were looking down different tunnels to find which way to go; the one to the right, the one to the center, or the one to the left.

"I know I should, but I don't want to. Mother doesn't know about the few incidents with Roger and I don't want to tell her because it would break her heart. She really thinks she loves him. I don't even know what real love is so who am I to ruin her happiness?" Alice shrugged. Roger had wandered into her room at night a few times until she started locking the doorknob with her chair; her mother wouldn't let her get a lock on her door. But Roger looked at her a certain way when her mother wasn't watching and was too friendly around her. He 'accidentally' brushed up against her a few times and hugged her 'good morning' and 'goodnight' every day.

The brunette sighed rolling her eyes. "Do you think your mother would be happy if she found out her future husband was molesting her only daughter? Do you think she would be happy if her future husband was able to go farther that simply caressing? I think she would want to know Alice. She already knows that you don't like him very much but she doesn't know why. Tell her." She looked at the central tunnel. "Let's go this way."

"I know, I know!" Alice groaned in frustration. "But I won't ever let it get that far. I'll tell him to stop and threaten to tell my mother or something if he doesn't."

"And if he doesn't? What if he tests you?"

"Then…then…then I'll tell."

"You need to tell _now_. You need to go home and tell _now_."

Alice looked down the dark hallway they were now walking down and felt Sarah's grip tightening. "I don't want to go home. My mother is never home and when she _is_ she is with _Roger_," she spat the name out. "She doesn't care if I'm gone or not."

"Alice, you're mother called me in tears pleading to ever deity that you were safe. She loves you. You should be grateful," Sarah said trying to keep the fear of the darkness out of her voice. "She probably regrets every time she must leave you. She thinks you're safe with Roger but you have to tell her otherwise."

Alice didn't say anything and the duo passed in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes as they walked through different passages and tunnels. In the dark it is said your other senses heightened and as the two girls found out that was absolutely true. In the dark they presently traveled in they couldn't see their hand in front of their face. But they could hear the noise of their breaths and shuffling feet in the silent dark louder than thought possible; they could smell the musty earth and walls surrounding them caging them in; could taste the sour air every time they opened their mouths for a gasp or squeak; and they could feel the ground slowly rise under their feet as if they were climbing a steadily rising hill. The air was not so stale a few minutes later and a few minutes after that even more so. Also, the dark void they found themselves in was slowly becoming more luminous and open spaced. Soon they could see pure sunlight as the passageway exited into the open air of the world outside.

"Thank the gods!" Sarah breathed tugging Alice's hand to make her run. So they jogged to the beckoning sunlight and a welcome smile on Sarah's lips at the thought of leaving the crowded, dark tunnels behind.

* * *

Toby stood off to the side of the room whispering to Ganith as Jareth lounged in his throne holding the crystal between his fingers. He smirked at the relieved look in Sarah's eyes at seeing the sun and told himself that the smile she had on that was so filled with joy did _not_ make him feel light and airy. Such a thing was not possible. Then why was his heart beating faster when her beautiful green eyes filled with light? Damn mortals.

"Okay, then everyone is happy," Toby said nodding. "You do that and I'll start bugging the ever living crud out of him."

"Right," Ganith agreed holding his hand out which Toby promptly took and shook. With grinning lips and eyes of deceit the boy and Fae turned their gaze to the Goblin King who, just now having looked up from his crystal, felt a pang of worry as he took in their faces. Oh dear.

* * *

Hah! Done with that chapter. FINALLY! I have things planned out and while they are happening they are happening differently that I had intended. Oh well, all's good in Greenland. (Don't ask, even I don't know what that statement meant…) Oh, and Lady of the Labyrinth…you better hurry up and update. (Nice impression) 


	13. Lucky Thirteen

Muahaha. I have enticed you with my story and now you crave more. Oh yes, I rock. Oh, and look at that Lucky Chapter Thirteen. Why is it lucky? Because now I shall have it explained why Sarah didn't realize the whole Jared/Jareth thing. Yea. Now are you happy you little buggers?

Disclaimer: Damn you all for making me relive the hurt and pain of this. I don't own Labyrinth! (Sobs overdramatically and flings self to floor) Ooh, but I do own a Jareth tee-shirt that has him holding out a crystal with the words "Fear me, love me, do as I say" on it. Oh yes, I hella rock.

* * *

"A desert." 

"Yep, a desert."

Sarah and Alice stood at the mouth of the cavern hands on hips staring out at the vast wasteland before them. Sarah looked over Alice. "Why a desert? Last time there was a freakin' everglade and a damn forest with weird little orange things that tried to decapitate me!" A pause. "Then again I might like this better. Can you say 'sweat drop'?"

"I dunno," Alice shrugged. "Can you say 'anime fall'?" A hint of a smile tugged at her lips as Sarah looked back to the inhospitable surroundings. But her coming smile fell when she saw the distant look in Sarah's eyes. "Sarah?"

"Huh?" the brunette asked snapping back into reality.

"Are you okay dear?" Alice asked quirking a brow.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am. Just thinking," her friend answered as if far out.

"Yeah? About what?"

Sarah did her blushing-yet-blanching thing again before shaking her head. "No-no-nothing important." She winced as she realized she sounded like Hoggle. Then she thought of Hoggle. Then she thought of the circumstance that which Hoggle had spoken that word; being interrogated by the King in disguise. Then she thought of the King in disguise. Then she thought of the King no longer in disguise. Then she just thought of the King.

"Sarah? Sarah? Sarah, dear, are you alright? You got this look in your eyes and you look like you're about to start drooling any minute now." In truth Alice knew what her friend was thinking about. She may have been blonde but she wasn't _that _stupid. (I know I keep making dumb blonde jokes but they're not _all _bad. I have many blonde friends. Just redheads do it better.)

Sarah wiped her mouth self-consciously and glared daggers at her blonde friend. "You know sometimes I really hate you."

"Oh, what a lie! You know you love me _all_ the time," Alice laughed skipping along Sarah following doggedly. "But I also know someone else you love," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, Toby" she muttered. "Lying bastard. I'll kick his ass again and show him who's boss," she growled angrily.

"I wonder if Jareth likes dominate women," Alice mused to herself…rather loudly.

"I'll throttle you!" Sarah screeched chasing after her laughing friend. "I'll dunk _you _headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench and then cram you into the smallest oubliette I can find!"

"Ooh, already acting like the Goblin Queen!" Alice shot over her shoulder.

"Get back here you coward!"

After a few minutes chase in the scorching heat both girls were barely dragging themselves along panting like dogs.

"You…can't…catch…me…" Alice gasped out sweat rolling down her brow into her eyes blearing her vision.

"You…" gulp "…wanna…" pant "…bet…" Sarah wheezed looking very much like the first Homo sapiens to walk the earth with her back bent over and her arms hanging lifeless at her side like a bald orangutan.

"Come an'…get me…you old…hag…" the similar blonde croaked.

They both simultaneously dropped to the ground in an exhausted heap.

Gasping and panting for breath the two stayed still for a moment regaining their strength. Sarah finally lifted her head and began to slowly crawly over to Alice's crumpled body and latched onto her arm with as much strength as she could muster, which wasn't much. "Gotcha," she panted and Alice groaned back at her. But Sarah just collapsed next to her friend.

After gulping several times and licking her lips just as much Alice finally had a wet enough mouth to form a few words. "Well, that was fun." Sarah looked at her incredulously. "What?" Sarah shook her head. Alice, taking in Sarah's exhausted state found it the perfect time to question her. "Why didn't you let yourself know?" Sarah looked at her and knew immediately without having to ask what she meant. "He did leave…enough signs." She wet her dry lips and winced slightly as it stung. "And then when you did find out you were all…un-surprised."

Sarah rolled over on her back staring up into the blazing sky. She _was_ exhausted. But not just physically, no, she was exhausted mentally as well. She lied to herself too much and now she couldn't take it anymore. So she gave in without a fight. "Because I didn't want to be right," she whispered closing her eyes in sadness. Alice had to strain her ears to hear. "I didn't want him to be the Goblin King. I didn't want him to be Jareth." She spoke a little louder this time but her voice held the hint of tears. "But I knew deep down, in my very heart and soul, that he was. But I wouldn't let my brain know. My subconscious fought hard to show my conscious but my conscious, my brain, was stubborn and wouldn't let myself think it. I didn't want to think it was possible."

"Why?" Alice asked after Sarah had stopped talking.

"Because I love him," Sarah cried the tears falling from her closed eyes as she curled up her body. "Because I love him," she whispered taking an intake of air to try to stop the tears. She opened her eyes and stared at the remorseful blonde before who looked at her sadly. "I have always loved him but I only just realized it not a few years ago. It was about six months, or was it a year, after my first trip through the Labyrinth that I realized it. I loved the one man I could never have." She let out a shuddering breath full of tears as she closed her eyes once more. "Don't you remember the ballroom scene? In every other scene the Goblin king had his wonderfully cruel pendant but in the ballroom scene he didn't. He was just a normal man I could love. Just a normal man who would love me back." Alice stayed silent as Sarah took a few moments to regain her self. "That was why I wouldn't let myself believe that Jared was really the man that was supposed to be my sworn enemy." She finally opened her eyes again to look at Alice with reddening puffy eyes. "As Jared I was able to be with him, to love him. But as Jareth I can't. As Jareth I must continue to fight him and hate him. As the Goblin King I must be cruel to him and he me. Oh how'd I love only to run my hand through his hair and capture his lips with my own," she spoke softly and gently softly touching her lips with her fingertips as her eyes got that far-off look in them again.

Sitting up Alice wished she could help her friend but she was unable to. To love thine enemy was hard, especially when you thought they hated you in return. "But Sarah, what if he _loved_ you in return? What if he thought the same way?"

Sarah looked back at her. "Why would he? I'm just the spoiled selfish brat that beat him at his own game. I'm just the child that defied him." She closed her eyes briefly. "Do you know how hard it is to love the man you're supposed to hate? He stole my brother away for goodness sake! I'm supposed to despise him, loathe him, but instead I dream of holding him in my arms again and dancing the night away. I dream of _kissing _him." She blushed. "About a month after my first run through I had a dream that was leading up into something other than just kissing," she admitted a coy smile on her lips.

"Why you vixen you!" Alice teased a playful smile on her lips.

"But I was a hormonal teenager…and you saw his pants." Sarah blushed just thinking about them. She sat up as well and looked sadly into her friend's eyes. "How can you love someone who stole you're baby brother away? How can you love someone who's so cruel to you? How can you love someone who purposely annoys you just because he takes sick pleasure in it?" She let out a little laugh. "And how can you love someone who wears more make-up than I _own_?"

Alice laughed as well. "Well, at least you will always have make-up around if you need to borrow some."

"Oh, gee, what luck," Sarah rolled her eyes her voice dripping with sarcasm. She then sighed and looked off in the direction they had to head in. It looked endless.

"But nothing is as it seems in this place," Alice said sensing her thoughts. "Come on, let's go kick the man you love's butt," Alice said softly getting up and holding her hand out to Sarah. Sarah took it and they both continued on their way again in silence.

* * *

"Why?" 

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

Because damn it!" the Goblin King yelled at the little boy before him. The little boy looked innocently up at him with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Because why?"

The King groaned slouching in his chair and rubbing his temples. "Can I have my crystal back now?" Sure, he could make a new one, but that was saying that the Goblin King gave up. And the Goblin King _never_ gives up.

"No."

"Why?" he groaned in frustration.

The boy's grin grew. "Because."

"You are so lucky that you have a few more hours or else I would throw you in the Bog right now," Jareth muttered.

"No you wouldn't," Toby smiled in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, wouldn't I? And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Because one, you like me." He grinned triumphantly as Jareth snorted. "And two, because I'm Sarah's little brother." Toby watched the King's face as emotions skirted past. He grinned knowing he struck something. "And you won't hurt me because of it just like you wouldn't have turned me into a goblin." Toby paused dramatically a trait he learned from his sister. "Because you _loooooooooooove_ her."

"What?" the Goblin King roared shooting to his feet. "No such thing! The Goblin King does not love! Especially not some mortal brat," he hissed glaring down at the little boy.

"Yeah, sure," Toby rolled his eyes. "That's why you won't stop watching her. That's why you continually mutter her name when you think no one is looking. And _that _is why you broke the rules and laws and everything else so you could trick her into forgetting about me so you could bring her back. You had _every _intention of letting her run for me just so you could watch her. You knew I would wish myself away because I had felt safe here." He snorted. "So stop lying, it's unbecoming of you." A pause. "And you stink at it."

Jareth stood there trying to glare at the boy but finding his self unable to do so. _Damnable boy. _

The boy tsked at him wagging his finger up at the Goblin King in a scolding manner. "The water springs up from the ground." He nodded his head before what he said sunk in. He scrunched up his nose. "No, wait…" The Goblin King quirked a brow. "That's not what I meant…" The Goblin King's lip twitched. "What I mean to say is this. Say 'I, Jareth; Goblin King of the Goblin Realms, do not love Sarah Williams; mortal of the Aboveground and Defeater of the Labyrinth'." Toby crossed his arms over his chest and beamed triumphantly at the scowling Goblin King.

"I don't have to say what you tell me to," the King said indignantly. He scowled at the little boy who tapped his foot. "Fine! I, Jareth; Goblin King of Goblin Realms do no-o-," he rambled off unable to finish the sentence. He glared at the boy. "I don't lo-o-o-o-," he had to stop again. Clearing his throat he scrunched up his eyebrows. "Between Sarah and I there is no l-o-o-o-o-o-o-," he chocked out. _**VERY **damnable boy. _He stood there crossing his arms and glared at the boy. "I don't have to prove myself to you little boy," he snorted.

"Thought so," Toby grinned.

Jareth finally took time to look around. "Where did Ganith go?"

* * *

Sarah and Alice had continued on and on through the deserted land silent since Sarah's outburst how ever long ago. They really had lost track of time, and direction for that matter, but they trudged faithfully on hoping against hope they weren't lost. 

"Sarah?" Alice finally tentatively spoke out in a near squeak.

The brunette turned her head to look her friend in the eye her own full of thought. "Yeah Alice?" she croaked out. Her throat was dry so she swallowed and licked her dry lips. Alice did the same. Sarah read the emotion in her friend's blue eyes and shook her head. "I'm fine, really. I'm barely nineteen (has my birthday passed yet?) and so I'm sure I'll have lots of loves in my life. This isn't so special. He's just another notch on my bedpost," she said trying to laugh to prove to her friend it was nothing. "No biggie. He's just another guy. Just...another...boy…" By then the tears started slipping down her face again she had to pause to hide her face in her hands. After a few moments she wiped the tears away and started on again. She didn't look at Alice who followed behind her.

It was a few more minutes later when Sarah finally spoke again. "Alice?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you believe in true love? Do you believe in 'The One'? In soul mates?" She still didn't look over to her calculating friend.

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess if the right man came along then yes. Is there someone perfect for you just waiting over the horizon…or in another world entirely? I believe that is something everyone has to find out for themselves." She smiled reassuringly when Sarah looked at her. "Don't worry kiddo, nothing can stop true love if it is meant to be…and sometimes even when it isn't," she smirked. "Seriously now, have you _read_ the tabloids lately?" she rolled her eyes sighing.

Sarah actually laughed and punched her friend in the arm. "You are such a twit," she muttered.

"True, but you know you love me," Alice grinned.

Rolling her eyes Sarah walked faster. "Come on you twit, let's go rescue my little brother from the man I want to both kill and rape," she grinned wagging her eyebrows causing the blonde to laugh joining in with her.

"If you start singing _Thoughtless_ I'll throttle you," Alice said as her laughing fit settled.

"Whaaaaat," she whined. "It's an awesome song."

Alice sighed. "Sarah, who sings that song?"

"KORN."

"Good, let's keep it that way." Alice grinned devilishly at her friend before sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, you brat."

"Oh, look at the burro calling the donkey an ass!"

Sighing once more and rolling her eyes again Sarah pretended to mutter darkly as they made their way in the continuous, never-ending, constantly the same, wasteland. No, wait, that tumbleweed is different.

It was a few moments after that Alice, who had been a few steps behind Sarah, felt eyes boring into the back of her skull. Sweeping around she saw no one. "Sarah, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Sarah asked mouth dry once more. She really needed some shade pronto.

"Like someone is watching you…"

"Alice, look around; we're in a desert! Ain't nobody watching us…except maybe a prick of a Gobli-," GASP! Sarah spun around staring at Alice with eyes wide with fear. "Oh…my…god…" She breathed hands hovering over her lips. "Do you think he heard me saying I…I…you know?"

"I think if he had he would be down here gloating. He seems to enjoy doing that…I don't think he was loved as a child. Maybe he didn't get hugged enough." She wagged her eyebrows. "But I'm sure you'll help with that." Sarah made a chocking sound and Sarah's eyes bugged out even more. If looks could kill…Alice would have been dead a _loooong_ time ago. "Or maybe he was hugged too much?" she pondered. "You know, you'll have to ask him."

Sarah glared at her and whipped back around and stormed off. Alice laughed after her. She was about to call Sarah's name when she felt cool hands wrap around her. Her eyes bugged out much like Sarah had done just a few seconds earlier and she tried screaming but a hand clasped over her mouth and then she was gone along with her mysterious captor.

Sarah walked a few dozen feet and realized that she didn't hear Alice's feet coming after her on the hard ground. (God, how her feet hurt!) She didn't hear Alice at all. "Alice?" she asked turning around. But she wasn't there. "Oh my god, _Alice_!" she shrieked. No! She couldn't have lost another friend. (Oh, dear lord, please don't let her be in the Bog…) She had found her friends later during her first crusade in the Labyrinth but Alice didn't have one ounce of magic in her and she didn't know what could have happened to her in a place where magic was dying to begin with. "Alice, no! Where are you!" She was greeted only by the dead air and hazy ground. It was so hot there and Sarah doubted it was by magic. This must be how hot it was because the magic was gone or something she figured. She wondered briefly if the desert, or at least this particular one, was supposed to be here. It seemed familiar to her but different also. "Alice!"

Spinning around circles she tried to catch any sign of anything and soon Sarah found herself lost in direction. Which way had she come? Which way was she going? She couldn't tell anymore. "Goddamn it!" she yelled. She then crouched on her feet to examine the ground to see if she could find any footmarks. She began crawling on her hands on knees on the hot earth trying to find any mark of her presence or where Alice had gone and soon came upon booted feet; high heeled booted feet. Her gaze traveled up those feet past the knees up well shaped thighs (_Goddamn it, don't drool Sarah!_) to a taunt stomach and muscled chest to a sharp chin to beautiful mismatched eyes.

"Hello Sarah," the richly accented voice purred down at her. Her eyes drifted to his lips but she shook her head and got to her feet brushing of the dirt from her knees and hands. "Having fun?"

Her lips twitched into a smile not unlike his own. "Well, I would say 'it's a piece of cake' but there really is no sense when your Labyrinth won't listen to you," she sneered.

Jareth's smile turned into a scowl. "No, but my balls are still at my disposal."

"Let's hope so," Sarah snorted trying to suppress a laugh.

"My crystal balls! Get you're mind out of the gutter!" Jareth mentally smiled, not cruelly but a _real_ smile, to see Sarah laugh and smile again. He had 'accidentally' listened in from Sarah's window when she and Alice had talked about boys they liked. Sarah had made a comment about them handling their balls half as good as he, he did not know how to feel at this comment, and so used this little joke thing to try to make her smile again. It worked. It made the Goblin King almost…happy to see her grinning face. But he'd be damned to let her know that.

"Hey, you're the one in the gutter because I didn't say I thought you meant it like that. You just assumed. And you know what they say when you assume?" She paused noticing the confusion that skirted past his eyes in a brief second before fading away into nothingness. "It makes an 'ASS' out of 'U' and 'ME'." And thus she had to laugh again.

The Goblin King smirked also. "So, you're an ass?" This caused Sarah to stop and get a calculating look on her face. Jareth made a show of looking around Sarah to her behind. "And what a nice one you are too," he grinned.

"You know what; I think the tube sock is cutting off the circulation to your brain," she said crossing her arms. Her eyes lingered on his blue eye that reminded her so much of the ocean…and water…and coolness…and water…and then her eyes drifted to the brown that reminded her of the dry, hot desert she stood in. She glared at him.

And he glared right back. "I have no idea what you mean," and really, he didn't (poor Goblin King…not too bright apparently), "but I assure you; my brain is just fine." He held back the 'so there!' for another time…or maybe never. Most likely the latter.

"Yeah, sure. You don't have a tube sock…and that's not a mullet." Sarah rolled her eyes for what seemed the hundredth time.

"It is _not_ a mullet. And at least I don't ruin my dream dress," he sneered eyeing her tattered dress.

"Bastard. I hope you rot in hell," she hissed.

"Only if you'll join me," he grinned. He put his hand back and Sarah was for a second afraid he would throw another snake at her but instead a golden goblet appeared. "You look parched my dear." His grin widened as Sarah half glared at him half stared longingly at the goblet. He brought it close enough so she could see the fresh, cool, clear water inside. "Thirsty?"

Sarah never took her eyes off the water. "Is it poisoned? If it is give me five more minutes out here and I won't care."

"My dear, dear girl! Now why would I poison you? You still need to run the Labyrinth. I can't kill you yet."

"Gee, that's reassuring," she muttered out the side of her mouth. Her mouth would have started watering but it was already far too dry. Jareth finally handed her the goblet and as she drank she felt relatively cooler. She was still thirsty after the water was gone but as she pulled the cup from her lips it refilled itself again. She drank greedily. Finally after nearly five cupfuls she handed the goblet back to Jareth. Wiping her mouth on the back of her arm she realized that Jareth was staring at her intently. "I know, I know, I'm a pig. Forgive me, oh Your Royal Highness, but I was dying of thirst," she said sarcastically.

The Goblin King lightly shook himself out of his trance and nodded. "Well, we can't have that can we?" His voice sounded distant but he quickly got over it. "Sarah, where is your dear friend?"

"How should I know, you're the one who stole her," snapped the agitated brunette. If he was going to play innocent then she wouldn't make it easier on him.

"I did not 'steal' your friend Alice," he stated a bit peeved at the young girl. Why was she making this so hard?

"_My_ friend? Just _my_ friend? I'm glad you are able to get _someone's _name right, but if I remember correctly when you were _Jared_ she was your friend too," growled out Sarah. Just like him; mess with hearts and minds and then leave them in the dust. "Remember when you were a loving, caring human-being/Fae thing, albeit it was a lie but whatever?" She glared at him. "Or was just another one of your little tricks to get me to run your damn Labyrinth again? Were we ever truly friends?"

"I wanted to be your friend Sarah. But it seems you hold our past against me. I thought you had grown up but it seems you haven't. You are still the little girl you were when you broke…my Labyrinth." Jareth mentally kicked himself. He was _going _to say 'when you broke my heart' but that would have just been plain stupid now wouldn't it? "But I don't have any friends, remember? I'm the mean, cruel, evil Goblin King." He glared at Sarah who looked a little sad and he thought it served her right. "And I have no idea where Alice is. She was with you last time I checked. Did you loose her too? Seems you can't keep hold of any of your friends now can you? I wonder if that says anything about you," the King mused with a cruel smirk upon his face.

Sarah clenched her teeth and tightened her fists. She wanted so ban to just deck him right then and there but that would solve nothing. "I least I have people who love me and respect me for who I am and not because of the fear I instill into their hearts. At least I actually _have _friends," she finally managed to get out although her voice sounded a little strain. She closed her eyes for a moment thinking _I have people who love me…but I don't have you _so she did not see the look of hurt that fluttered passed Jareth's eyes and facial features. When she opened them again Jareth was slightly glaring at her.

"You've gotten lost in here. And now you have no little dwarf to pull you up. In fact you don't even have the Fieries you need to be saved from."

"That was in the Enchanted Forest place thing. But now that you mention it…this desert does feel like that place a bit…"

"That's because this _is_ the Fieries' Forest 'place thing'. It has many names depending on the person passing through it," he said in answer to Sarah's confused look.

"I see. But what do you mean it is he forest? This is a desert love," she stated as if she were talking to the Village Idiot.

Jareth ignored the flutter in his chest when Sarah said the 'L' word saying to his self that it was meaningless. "Dear, have you not been paying attention?" he scolded softly tapping her on the nose. Sarah swatted his finger away. "This _was_ the forest but when the Labyrinth's power died so did it. It is not a wasteland."

Sarah's eyes widened. "No," she breathed out. Did she really destroy that glitter-filled forest (J-Man must really like glitter…)? The poor creatures… Sarah hung her head unable to meat the gaze of the Goblin King any longer.

Jareth, sensing her sadness, placed a hand on her shoulder. Sarah looked up feeling space shift around her and gasped when she saw that she was no longer in the desert. "Go Sarah; try to save your brother again. Forget about Alice, I'm sure she will be fine. But you only have a few more hours left to find your little brother before he is mine for good." His smirk returned. "I believe I better get back to my little Goblin Prince now. Ta-ta," he grinned disappearing.

"That man has serious issues," Sarah mumbled looking at the land around her. She hoped that Jareth hadn't tricked her and led her astray but she would trust him for now. Even if she wanted to spit out curses and damn his very name…but her heart wouldn't allow. "Stupid traitorous heart," she grumbled under her breath beginning to walk the broken path along the distorted marshlands that surrounded the small hills she must climb over.

* * *

Alice was first aware of one thing as everything slowly faded into reality again; the smell of fire and smoke. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a dark room with only a small fire in the center of the room giving off the only light. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw the faint sign of wood walls carved beautifully to match the design of fire or the flow of lava with a smooth, straight stone floor, save for the small put the fire was in. By the pit she noticed large (very large) dark red pillows, satin if her eyes played no tricks on her. For its simplicity it was beautiful Alice found it a perfect place to be alone and think. She took in all this in a few moments time before she was startled out of thought by movement behind her. 

"I see you enjoy my little alcove I have by the Labyrinth," a cool voice said from behind her. It sounded so familiar but yet so different at the same time. Turning around she saw the face of a man she swore she knew somewhere with the light of the fire casting shadows upon it. "Hello Alice."

The blonde startled back. "He-hello!" she exclaimed.

"No need to be afraid Alice. I just wanted to talk," the man said flashing her a smile that could make any girl melt (unless they were already in-love with said flasher's cousin) and which it did to Alice.

"Oh, okay," she giggled. But then it hit here. "_Gary_!"

"Uh, well, actually it's Ganith, but yes." The man, apparently the 'young boy' she had become smitten with during the earlier Masquerade, flicked his hand and torches on all the walls lit up. Alice saw that the walls were mahogany and that there was really no door or exit of any kind. She suddenly got very scared. Ganith, sensing this, put his hands up in defense. "I mean in no way to question your honor but this is simply the place I go to meditate and think. Only dear old Cousin Jareth knows about besides me but he knows only to come here if it's an emergency. This is my safe place. And I just want to talk to you."

Alice looked from him to around the room to him again. "Wh-wh-what d-do yo-you want-t?" she stuttered.

"I am here on behalf of Tobias Williams of the Aboveground and younger brother Sarah Williams of the Aboveground and defeater of the Labyrinth," he stated putting his hands behind his back and standing up straighter in a professionally manner.

"Toby?" Alice exclaimed not sure what was going on. "What about Toby? Oh my god, did Jareth hurt him? What--"

"You mortals sure are funny," Ganith commented amused. "You talk ever so fast." He shook his head. "Toby and I have a proposition."

"What kind of a proposition?" Alice asked skeptically.

"One that Jareth will surely be against seeing how it involves him and the Williams girl," he answered grinning.

Alice grinned back. "Well then, count me in!"

* * *

Hah! It was longer than usual. Hmmm…interesting. I'm too tired but I really wanted to finish this chapter so it kinda sucks as it ends because I'm half asleep but whatever. I know that it isn't as explained as some might have hoped but it's better than nothing. So if you continue to gripe at me it will be a while 'til I update. And no one wants that, right? Oh, and I just watched Liar, Liar a few days ago and even though it is utterly stupid and makes no sense and is un-Jareth-like I had to put in the stuttering on his part. 


	14. The Story of Twister

Hey, hey, hey! What is up? I could babble on for a bit but I won't. You can have your damn chapter! Shite! Oh, and stories almost over. Just a few more chapters maybe.

Here you are Lady; just as you requested! Sorry took so long.

Disclaimer: I own Fire guy and that's about it.

* * *

Alice sat on one of the large cushions and Ganith sat on another. They had gone over different plans on how they could get the mortal and king together but none really seemed all that proficient. They had then shared a few stories about said mortal (Alice told these) and king (Ganith these) to which they laughed to their hearts' content. Alice had just finished a story of Sarah, to which the brunette would surely kill her if she ever found out.

"Ah, you mortals sure are curious," Ganith laughed.

Alice smiled not sure what to make of the comment. "Yes, well, that was the last time she ever brought Twister to a sleepover. Last time she ever played it too."

The Fire Lord's eyes twinkled. "Maybe we could somehow get Sarah to play this 'Twister' game with Jareth," he mused.

"Um, dude, she only has a few hours left; do you really think she will stop to play Twister with her enemy/lover dude-thing?"

"You have a point there," Ganith admitted dejectedly.

"I got it!" Alice exclaimed jumping to her feet.

"What?"

"We have to put Sarah in danger!"

"…"

"If Sarah were somehow in danger don't you think Jareth would save the _mortal_ he loved? She can die! We have to almost kill her!"

"You know, with a friend like you I don't think she _needs _an enemy," Ganith replied getting up and walking over to her.

"Oh, shut up!" she scowled swatting him on the arm. "She won't have one anyways after we're done with her. This will surely drive them into each others' arms!"

"It's crazy, but it just might work. So how are we going to do this? The Labyrinth is all but dead and Jareth is watching Sarah like a hawk."

"You get Toby to distract His Majesty while we use _your _magic to cause some mischief. Maybe she could tumble off a cliff or something. Where is she at the moment anyways? Last she was in the desert. We have to have all the information before we do this. Do you think you could find out and distract our King using Toby?"

"Of course. I did it to get you," he replied.

Alice smiled at him. "Yes, you did. Now, Ganith, I'll wait here and you go get the 411."

"Of course, my Lady," he said bowing. "There is more food for you should you want it and plenty of drink. I shall return." And he disappeared leaving a slightly blushing Alice behind.

* * *

"She should have given up by now," Jareth murmured as he watch Sarah wander around the marshes trying not to get wet too much and to stay on the trail, which kept disappearing and she had to guess a few times. "She's dirty, alone, and quite miserable. Give up Sarah, give up before it's too late."

"She'll never give up," Toby announced from where he was sitting in the pit.

Jareth glared at him. "Exactly how much of you last trip here do you remember?"

"Enough," the boy announced proudly, making the King snort. "That's very unbecoming of you Your Majesty."

"Yes, and so is wishing yourself away when you feel lonely," Jareth bit back. He grunted as Toby lowered his head and slouched a bit.

"Oh. Cousin, you should be nicer to your interest's little brother," Ganith announced when he appeared in the room.

"Ganith!" Toby exclaimed jumping up and running to the other, nicer, Fae. His eyes asked "what's the news" while his smiled showed innocence. (Hah! If only! Oh, er, sorry for that interruption…)

"_Dear_ Cousin, where have you been?" Jareth asked standing up and quirking a brow. "It's amazing how you disappeared almost the same time that our young Alice did. I am sure she is alright though," he both stated and questioned. He might try to deny it but he had grown fond of the little blonde during his little stay Aboveground. He had indeed thought of her as a friend while he was in his mortal form and he secretly considered her one Underground.

"Why, I have no idea what you are talking about," Ganith feigned innocence.

"Indeed."

"So, what has our little Sarah been up to?" Ganith asked hoping to get some kind of information.

"Sarah's in the boggish place," Toby said hoping that Ganith would get whatever he needed and get out.

"The Bog!" he exclaimed feeling sick.

"No, no, not the Bog of Stench," Jareth answered shaking his head. "She's in the Marshlands." He glanced over at the clock that was ticking away her hours. She had close to four hours left and she was getting closer to the Castle than the King wanted to admit.

"Oh, has she come to Ana's Cliff?" the fire lord sniggered.

"Cousin, when will you leave that poor woman out of it? It was so long ago; she was barely 200. It wasn't her fault she didn't know Ganith wasn't resilient," the other Fae sighed.

"You know, I'm never going to forgive for naming that goblin after me," Ganith grumbled.

"I know; he must be cursed to bear your name. I personally think it better suits him," replied Jareth. "After all, he _is _better looking than you."

Before the two cousin Faes could do anymore than glare at each other Toby broke into the conversation. "Jareth, I have to use the potty."

The Goblin King whipped his head around. "What do you mean 'you have to use the potty'?"

"I mean that I have a full bladder and I must disperse of it," Toby rolled his eyes. Then he started doing the "pee-pee dance" to sell his point.

"…" Jareth shook his head. "Can't you go in the corner like the goblins?"

"Eew! No way! I need a bathroom!"

Grumbling the Goblin King got up. "Oh, alright." Sighing he started pushing the boy down the steps to the hall. "Ganith, behave while I'm gone. Ganith just smirked and made a crossing motion over his heart. Jareth sighed looking forward. He hoped Sarah _hadn't _gone to the cliff mentioned earlier that was named after a rather dumb Fae because that cliff had been the death to many a mortal.

* * *

"I swear, once I get there I am going to strangle his little neck." Sarah didn't rightly know which one she was talking about; Jareth of Toby, but she knew she was going to do it to one of them. Hey, she might even do it to both. "'Oh, look at me; I have more tiaras than Sir Elton John. I can out glitter Richard Simmons any day!' Three snaps in Z-Formation, honey!" she said snapping her fingers. Growling to the sky she shook her head. "Oh, and don't even get me started on that little brat! Wishing himself away! Who does he think he is, anyways? Remember the story little dear; I have the special powers to wish away! Oh, freck it all to Heck. Once I get you back I'm _beating _you with the damn bear! Thwack! Thwack! Take that!" Sarah jumped over a piece of the marshes landing in some mud. "Oh, he is so dead. I hope he has another Goblin Prince lined up because this place is about to loose its King." Sarah continued to grumble on saying nonsense here and there just to talk to herself so that she wouldn't go crazy in fear. "Oh, and Alice! Leaving me so you can get kidnapped by God knows what…or who," she added. "Stupid blondes."

Sarah continued on dodging the really wet places and tried to stay on as much solid ground as possible. Every once in a while she had to wade in the murky water as the road submerged into it. She kept up her constant nagging not wanting to think about Jareth, Toby, Alice, or Jareth. (You already said 'Jareth'. _Shut up!_) But her thoughts continued to stray to him so Sarah did the next best thing and envisioned cramming peaches down his throat. Lots and lots of peaches. She began to chuckle madly, and then stopped realizing that she was going crazy. "Mustn't go mad, precious, no; w mustn't go mad. Thinks about the Aboveground. Yes, think of…school. I have a paper due in math. Seriously; who writes essays in math? Sheesh! I wonder what's going to happen with the play. I'm not gonna want to do it once we get back and I doubt Jared will. Damn it!" She cursed a bit more for thinking of Jared, or rather Jareth. She then paused and then started cursing some more for good measure before envisioning the peach cramming again.

It took Sarah a while to realize that she was leaving the more wet areas and was gradually climbing up a hill. She realized this when she paused to dump out the water in her shoe and it wasn't so difficult to stand back up as she was sitting at a slant. "Um, did someone loose a hill?" she asked no one before continuing on her way. She thought that this hill was larger than the others and hoped that she was getting closer to her destination. Her mind then wandered to think about the last time she was walked up a large hill-type-thing and thought of her and Alice walking in the small, dark cavern sewer-cavern-thing-a-ma-bob. Oh, Alice! Sarah vowed to get Alice home safe and sound with Toby tucked under her arm like a football. The image reminded her of Thanksgiving a year ago but she quickly shook it from her mind. This was _not _the time for _that_.

Sarah slowed her old ladies walk, or what other people would call 'power-walking' (but where's the fun in that?), as she came to a fork in the road. There was a wooden sign that had three arrows; one pointing down each path. Sarah glared at the arrow pointing down the road she was on thinking something that was not right for little kiddies' ears and then glared at the two other offending arrows. They were worn and hanging loose looking like they were going to fall at any moment. Sarah sighed, and the arrow pointing to the path to the right crumbled down; Sarah sighed again. "Bastard." She twisted her foot settling it on the tip and clasped her hands by the side of her tilted head lifting her eyes to the heavens in mock innocence. "Oh, it's not fair!" she said sugar-sweet. "I don't know which way to go!" A fake pout. "Oh, poor little me." A fake cheery smile. "Oh, but oh, it's still a piece of cake!" She resumed to her glowering of the sign and spat at the base of it. She paused with breath held hoping that her anger didn't make her trouble worse. Letting out her breath with a relieved sigh she marched down the path to the left missing the fallen sign that read MORTALS BEWARE. But, even if she had seen it she would have scoffed and thought it was just a trick to lead people off the right path. After all, nothing is as it seems in this place. But sometimes that can just mean that it does. Oh, woe is the person who thinks too hard on that subject. (Ow, I have a headache.)

Sarah marched onward not noticing the Castle in the distance down the right path or the sign that read TOO LATE on the path she was walking for as soon as she got within reading distance of it she had passed a line made out of black stones in the gray stoned path. And that meant that it was, well, too late. Go figure. Sarah suddenly felt as if all her troubles were slowly easing off her shoulders the farther she went. By the time she had gone ten feet from the sign she was skipping and humming "Dippity-Doo-Da". She ignored the pain in her legs from the cramps she received from skipping uphill and switched to humming another song; a song that made her slow to a walk as she began singing it. "…I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you Valentine evenings. Though we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars. As the pain sweeps through makes no sense to you." Sarah started spinning around her arms out as if she were dancing again. "Every thrill is gone. Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you as the world falls down." She stopped, pausing as she wiped away tears. "But you weren't," she cried softly. "You weren't there as my world fell apart. You left me," she whispered.

"That's not true," a whispered voice answered. "I've always been with you. In your heart."

Sarah spun around to see Him standing behind her wearing his ballroom outfit. He looked just like he did in the bubble, but most importantly his symbol wasn't there; just like in the ballroom. Sarah smiled a laugh escaping her lips. "You came back for me," she whispered in amazement wiping the tear stains away. The movement made her clothing catch her eyes; she was in the original dress from the ballroom as well. "Oh my love!" she exclaimed. They rushed forward to meet each other Sarah resting her hand on his chest. "It's gone, it's really gone!"

"Of course my love. Now we can be together," he answered smiling down at her grabbing her hands in his so they dance together again.

Sarah gulped smiling knowing that they could finally be together again at last. Just like the in the bubble now they were able to love. That was why he didn't have the amulet in there; it was her dream and her dream was to be with him and only him. But as Goblin King she couldn't…but as simply Jareth she could. There were no distractions this time; no baby to save, no friend to find, no Jared. Only two lovers who would never part again. That's the way it was in the bubble and that was the way it was now, only better. "Oh, I love you," Sarah smiled as they began there dance again.

"I know. And now our hearts can finally be together and we can love. I love you Sarah." He then spun her around leading her uphill. Music filled the air, the same music from that night. And he sang, oh he sang! "There's such a sad love deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel opened and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes." Sarah smiled up at him. Now they could truly be together. He didn't have the amulet; he wasn't the Goblin King. She wasn't trying to beat him; she could love him fully. They could love and be loved. "There's such a fooled heart beatin' so fast in search of new dreams. A love that will last. Within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart." Sarah's eye shone as she looked up into the beautifully mismatched ones of her Jareth, her sweet Jareth. Only Jareth. That was her ballroom dream; only Jareth. And she had him. She didn't notice her surroundings as they steadily moved uphill. She only noticed him. "As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone. Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you-ou-ou as the world falls down." He smiled down at her as he stopped moving and tilted his head down so his lips lightly touched Sarah's ears. "Falling. It's falling. Falling down. Falling in love," he whispered.

Sarah looked up, her breath caught in her throat as there faces were mere centimeters away. She looked up into his eyes so close with the same amazement she felt in the ballroom. She was loved by him. Her eyes were darting from eye to eye as he bent down closer to her as he also drew her forwards stepping slowly backwards.

"Come my love, be with me forever. Promise me you'll never leave me," he whispered.

"I promise," she whispered back. "I promise." He smiled and bent down lower to press his lips to hers in a kiss at the same time taking one more step back. As she lifted her head to meet him she closed her eyes and stepped forward to match his but as there lips were just close to touching she felt herself being pulled away by a jerk of her waist. Her eyes shot opened and stared in shock and fear at her Jareth. She was suddenly back in her torn counterfeit dress being pulled away from her love.

The Goblin King pulled the woman he loved away from her death as she kicked and fought back. She was still in the hypnotized state brought on by the magic against mortals thinking she was with her heart's desire. What it was Jareth didn't know; he couldn't see it. But he could guess by the way she was acting. Oh, let him be wrong.

"NOOO!" Sarah screamed as the vision of her love started to disappear. "NO! My love! I love you! I love you!" she screamed to him trying to tear away from whatever was keeping her away from him. Her Jareth's image looked as if it were being torn apart in shreds pain laced onto his face as he disappeared. The last image of him was of his eyes filled with hurt and pain. She had abandoned him. "No! I'm sorry! I love you! I love you!" She screamed tears running down her face.

Jareth's world felt like it was crashing. She was in love with another. He closed his eyes not knowing what these foreign wet things were that threatened to spill. They couldn't be tears; Goblin Kings didn't cry, _HE _didn't cry. Oh, but he wanted to; he could no longer deny it; he loved Sarah. He couldn't, WOULDN'T deny it. At least, to himself he wouldn't. He could let no one other know. He couldn't let _HER_ know. He could see her mocking face as he spilled his heart open to her, AGAIN. He squeezed his eyes before opening them banishing the foreign wet things. "Sarah," he growled. "Sarah, snap out of it," he hissed into her ear pulled her away.

"No!" she screeched her heels digging into the ground. In the process she lost her shoes but she didn't care; she needed her love! "No, my love!" Everything else was blind to her.

Jareth struggled pulling her backwards as she thrashed in his arms. Finally he pulled her with one last mighty jerk across the black line. Sarah formed one letter of a name before she was pulled over; "J–". Jareth and Sarah fell backwards resulting in Sarah's back on Jareth's chest.

Sarah stared up into the sky panting her head fuzzy but clearing. "Jareth" she whispered to her love that was only an image but was answered by the one below her.

"Yes, and I would appreciate if you would get off me," he growled pushing her off and to the side.

Sarah yelped and jumped back staring at him with tears in her eyes still trailing down her cheeks as reality set in. "No!" she screamed protesting. "No! My love!" she jumped to her feet to run back to her lost love but the real one grabbed onto her and pulled her back before she could cross the line.

"Shut up!" he growled. "You almost got killed! Is that what you want? To die?" he yelled his face turning red with anger.

Sarah shrank back shaking her head no trying to get out of his grasp. He held tightly to a wrist and she tried prying his fingers off. "Let go," she whined. "You're hurting me."

"No! Not if you're going to get yourself killed!" He was yelling at her he knew but he couldn't stop himself. He was angry because she was putting her life in danger but more so at himself because she was in love with another.

"No I wasn't! I love him!" The tears sprang back as she wanted nothing more than throw herself in his arms.

"Yes you were!" she hissed jerking her forward and grabbing onto her upper arms. "You were about ready to step off a cliff with a sheer drop of more than a hundred feet. If I didn't reach you in time you would be dead by now!"

Sarah stopped struggling sniffing. She stared up into the angry eyes of the man she loved and knew he could never love her back. She just wanted to cry into his chest clutching his shirt in her hands. She noticed that he even wasn't wearing the mortal version of his ballroom outfit anymore but complete black. She looked down at stared at the hateful amulet resting against his bare chest. How she despised it. "If only," she whispered.

"What was that?" Jareth asked gruffly.

"What is that back there? I thought this place had no magic left. Why was I hurt this way?" she cried.

"This is a part of the Labyrinth that _isn't _a part of the Labyrinth. There are others but this is one most often seen by others. We put up a sign warning those who might stray into it but apparently the loss of the Labyrinth hid it from view."

"What do you mean it isn't part of the Labyrinth? Why did it show me these things but you seemed unaffected by it?" Sarah nearly yelled getting upset.

"Because I am Fae, or to put it more correctly, because I am not mortal." Sarah looked up at him in confusion. Jareth sighed letting go of one of her arms to run his hand through his hair. He missed Sarah's jealous look at the offending hand who could move through his hair so freely. "The places in the Labyrinth that don't belong to it are mostly are fatal to mortals. There is a certain kind of magic in the soil, in the air, in the very substance of the place that dates back even beyond the Labyrinth. It attracts mortals and destroys them in ways such as this; luring them to their doom by showing them their heart's desire. You saw what you heart's dream was and it was leading you over the cliff. One more step and you would have did; that was the step you were taking before I saved you."

Sarah looked up at him tears still in her eyes. "Why would you save me? You hate me, don't you? Or have you not been satisfied with your revenge yet," she spat.

"No, Sarah, I don't hate you," he whispered. His grip loosened as his hand just rested against her arm while his other swept a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear. He didn't notice Sarah's breath hitch or the fact that she continued to hold her breath as his hand rested n the side of her face until he too ka step back, only then did she let it out. "Why didn't you go down the right path?" he finally asked into the silence that followed as the perturbing idea came into his head. "You could see the Castle down that way."

Creasing her forehead Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. Something just led me to the left path. I didn't even really see the Castle I guess; my mind was elsewhere."

"Strange. The magic shouldn't have reached you from back there. In fact, it couldn't. You have to pass that line there," Jareth said pointing to the line in front of him and behind Sarah.

"I lost my shoes," Sarah announced looking down at her dirty and slightly blistered feet. "This is so not how it happened the first time," she muttered thinking about how she came through scratch, and dirt, free last time.

"Well, those shoes were highly uncomfortable to begin with I'm sure. And you are hardly in proper hiking attire." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can't have you getting hurt any more and being led to your death; I need you to run out of time. So, here you are." Sarah shielded her eyes as Jareth conjured up a crystal and a bright light emitted from it. When she looked back she saw a bundle of clean clothing; stretchy jeans, a poetic type shirt, socks, and boots on top.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked completely baffled.

"Can't a boy help out his friend?" he teased handing her the clothes.

"Um, where do you expect me to change?" She had a look on her face that said 'Say the wrong thing and get bitchslapped' written all over it. Jareth must have picked up on it because he let out a nervous laugh and pointed to her right. She looked and saw a wooden stall.

"It will only be there for five minutes so you better change fast."

Sarah looked at him before darting to it. She changed in exactly 2 minutes and 17.56 seconds, beep. She came back out and glared at Jareth who stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"I thought mortal girls took at least half an hour to get dressed?" he asked.

"Well, apparently you haven't–, hey, wait! What do you mean you expected it took longer than the amount of time you gave me?" she asked planting her fists on her hips glaring at him even more. Jareth only smiled and showed off his teeth, which to Sarah only made her knees want to tremble. "Jackass," she muttered to which Jareth thought she was talking about his little stunt wit the stall.

"Well, if you don't appreciate them I could easily take the clothes back," he stated reaching for the shirt on Sarah's body.

"Don't even think about Captain Nubs," she growled.

"'Captain Nubs'?" The King asked with a quirked brow.

"Yeah, because if you try reaching for the shirt that's all you'll be coming back with," she threatened.

Jareth didn't really want to see if she would go through with the threat…but the aspect of taking her shirt off was _very _tempting. "Of course not child," he smiled with suaveness. (That's a funny word. _Shut up._) He didn't notice Sarah's face falling for an instant at the use of 'child'. "Well now, let's get you on you're way," he announced. He appeared suddenly behind Sarah and began prodding her in the back.

"Quit pushing, I'm going I'm going!" She sighed. "Freak."

Jareth only kept poking at her seeing that it was causing her much discomfort. They kept bickering as they walked down the path neither one of them noticed it when the stall disappeared.

* * *

Ooooh, so how did ya like it? Sorry it if wasn't completely up to your standards all the time. I didn't know how to begin. How did you like the Anti-Mortal thing? Is it explained enough? If you're confused tell me and I'll explain further on what it is you need help understanding. Well, see ya my loverlies. 


	15. Our Last Dance

There will be a quote from a movie in this chapter and see if you can guess what movie it is from.

Disclaimer: (Mutters under breath about death, pain, fire, blood, Mord-Sith, and Chain-Saws) Grr, I don't own Labyrinth.

* * *

Sarah let out an irritable sigh and spun around grabbing the hand of the Goblin King to quit his poking on her back. "Enough already!" she nearly screeched. Jareth just simply smiled, one that Jared had once smiled. The girl felt a pang in her heart at that thought but pushed it aside. She glared into the mismatched orbs that were Jareth's eyes and wished with all her heart she could just hold him like she wanted to too. "You're _Jareth_, remember? You're not _Jared_ anymore. You can stop pretending to be friendly. I know you're not a friend, so stop trying to act like one."

The Goblin King's eyes darkened and he pulled his hand away from her touch. His face took up his impassive mask. "Of course, you have no friends. I forgot."

"Alice is my friend. Hoggle is my friend."

Jareth interrupted her before she could mention her other two Labyrinthian_ bosom companions_. "_Was_ your friend, remember?" he asked savagely.

Pain, hurt, and betrayal lit her eyes. "Thank you," she said coldly. "I almost forgot why we could never be friends." _I almost forgot why I can't love you. _"I almost forgot why we never got along." _I almost forgot why you could never love me. _She closed her eyes and turned back around to hide the tear that managed to escape. "Shouldn't you be off tormenting little babies right now?" She opened her eyes again and began continued her journey.

"Shouldn't you be _wishing away_ little babies right now?" he asked right back.

And thus Sarah did what she had wanted to do and what she was going to make herself do in the play; she hit him. Clenching both her teeth and her fingers in a fist she swung around her white knuckled fist met Jareth squarely between the eyes. Said Goblin King, who was much startled, fell back. He lay flat on his back staring up at the sky eyes wide with shock. Slowly his gloved fingers touched his nose and pulled away so he could look at their tips. Suddenly the air surrounding them got heavier, darker, and colder. He was up in an instant.

"That was a very unwise thing to do, Sarah," he said softly but deadly.

Sarah glared openly at him teeth and fists still clenched. She saw the blood trickle from his nose but didn't feel an ounce of regret. "Then keep your damn trap shut, Your Highness," she hissed back.

"You are making an unhealthy choice here my dear."

"Don't you dare call me 'dear'," the girl growled. "You have no right to rub that back into my face."

"And you have no right to hit me," snapped the king.

"I have every right!" Sarah yelled back. "You've made my life a living hell in just a few hours! I hope you're happy. I was fine with my pitiful existence where I have a huge secret that I won't even let myself know and I was all alone! I could lie to myself and keep myself from hurting! But then you came along and ruined everything! I wished my brother away! Fine, I admit it! I'm sorry I did but it brought us closer together in the end! It helped me realize _many _different things that you can't even begin to fathom! But now, because of you, my brother is gone, Alice is gone, and I can't lie to myself anymore!" she cried. "But still you are so cold and cruel that you still can't even _comprehend _that there is more to me than just a spoiled, selfish, ignorant child!" she screamed the last few words. "_I'm as mad as hell and I'm not going to take it anymore!_" (Quote)

"That's all fine and dandy Sarah, but I do not need to put up with your abuse," he growled.

"Then leave." Her glare never lessened. "I never asked for you to be here. You just showed up. If I'm such a hassle why didn't you just let me take that nice little tumble off the cliff? It would have solved all your problems," she spat not wanting the hurt in her voice to show. She always prided herself in being good at acting and pulled it off.

Jareth glared straight back at her, but his mind and heart softly said '_Because I love you.' _"As you wish," he said simply and in a flash of glitter he was gone.

Sarah stared at the empty space where her Goblin King once stood before she broke down in tears covering her face with her hands.

* * *

"You ungrateful ass!"

Jareth's head swerved around as he appeared in the throne room to stare the person who had spoken to him in such a way. Sure, the words were something he didn't like hearing, but what troubled him the most was who spoke them. Toby glared up at the Goblin King arms crossed. "Does your sister know you speak such words?" the king asked the boy.

"This is the first time I ever needed to," the boy said back. "What happened? You were fine and teasing and playing and then you are fighting and you get hit and then you yell at her and then you make her cry!" Toby's face winced. Oops, he wasn't supposed to say Sarah cried. Maybe Jareth didn't catch it.

But he did. "Sarah cried?" Jareth asked in a soft voice his anger leaving him.

"Yeah, and you made her do it!"

This was not what Jareth had wanted. He had just been upset when Sarah had said they weren't friends. Sure, he wanted to be more than friends but that wasn't the point. That was one of the reasons he was so rude to that damn dwarf during Sarah's run; he was jealous. He kept trying to push the dwarf's ego down to make himself feel better. What would a beautiful young girl see in a stupid dwarf over the Goblin King? So many girls fawned over him but she wouldn't give him anything more than a disdainful look and, most likely, a stucked-out tongue. Oh, how he loved her.

"You made Sarah cry?" Ganith exclaimed in shock and outrage as he strode into the room. "What the hell was going through your mind cousin?"

"Oh gee, here comes back my favorite cousin," Jareth deadpanned. "And where the hell have you been Ganith? And what has happened to Alice?" demanded the Goblin King his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, uh, around and about," the fire lord said nervously. "Alice? Who's Alice? Oh, the blonde? Oh, yeah, I thought you had her? Isn't she with Sarah? Well I gotta go." Ganith tried escaping but Jareth grabbed him by the shoulder glaring at him. "Oh, uh…hello."

Toby rolled his eyes and slumped down. If things continued on like this he would never get his sister and that annoying Goblin King together. He watched as Jareth kept drilling questions at Ganith who, in turn, kept side-stepping them. He couldn't get a word in edgewise so he just contented himself with humming the song Jareth had sung to him the few years prior.

* * *

"…as the world falls down," Sarah whispered softly as she trudged down the broken path. Her cheeks still held evidence of her crying via the trails down her slightly dirty face and the red puffs that were her eyes. Her hands where clenched into fists at her sides and her head was held high. Her last encounter with the Labyrinth she got out without a single smudge of dirt and/or scratch but this time she was dirty, tired, and utterly alone. She ached all over but she was glad that at least the royal pain in her ass brought her decent clothes and shoes. Now if only he would bring her food… Sarah suddenly stopped walking with wide eyes. Nooo, that's okay. He didn't have to bring her food. She wouldn't trust him to bring her _regular _food. "I do not in anyway wish to revisit Peachville thank you very much," she said biting her lips afterwards and heading on her way again. She wished she could stay with her Dream Jareth but if she went the second her time ran out the real one would break the dream and laugh at her for falling for the same stupid trick twice before throwing her into an oubliette or worse.

A soft rhythm found its way into her ear and she knew immediately she had heard it before. She then realized it was the song Toby had sung that day before school (H_ow long ago was that now_, she wondered. _Oh yes, it was just this morning_) and then she realized that it was Toby who was singing it again. "Oh, I'm coming Toby!" she yelled wiping the tear-trails off her cheeks and starting off in a run. "My baby will not cry. And he will not get slapped!" she added as an after thought.

* * *

"You will bring back Alice or I swear to you I will be cousin-less by the end of the day."

Toby sighed finishing his song knowing that neither of them noticed or remembered he was there. Getting up he walked around the bickering Sidhe to stand by the window looking out. It was a horrible sight but Sarah was out there somewhere and he would make her happy if it was the last thing he did. And her being happy meant being with the one she loved. "Sarah, why won't you admit you love him? Why don't you tell him?"

"You're just jealous!" Ganith bit back.

"Of what?" an incredulous Jareth scoffed.

"Well, my good looks for one. And that my mortal actually likes me!"

The room suddenly felt very colder. "One, she is not your mortal. Alice will be returning home after Sarah loses and you will do nothing to hinder it. And two, get out," he snarled deadly.

"What?" the fire lord asked face drooping.

"Get out of my throne room, out of my castle, out of my Labyrinth, and out of my kingdom!" the Goblin King said working up to a yell.

Ganith stared at his cousin for a moment before disappearing in a puff of red glitter.

* * *

"Ganith, you're back!" Alice smiled. But she was met by an empty face and took an involuntary step back. "Ganith?"

The fire lord took a seat by the fire in his little escape cavern not looking up at the blonde. "I don't know who that fool is kidding but she's going to win. And when she does he'll be hell to live with. If he doesn't profess his feelings soon it'll all be over."

"They will get together Ganith," Alice said sitting across from the flame and him. "Me, you, and Toby all know that they are supposed to be together. And if it's not destiny yet, why, I'll make it!"

He couldn't help but smile to that. "Alice, sometimes I wonder how you could be mortal."

"Thank you. Wait, hey! That's an insult to my people!"

"Do you deny it?"

"No."

"Okay then," he smiled.

"You're just a big jerk, you know that?"

"I'm told that everyday…mostly by Jareth."

And Ganith made a face to that statement that Alice couldn't help but laugh. "Ganith, you are so weird. Now tell me everything that's happened."

* * *

"Stupid rock," Sarah muttered. "Stupid shoe. Stupid…stupid," she said not finding a good enough word. She was looking down and was kicking at the small rocks near her feet. She had a frown on her face her forehead wrinkled. "I wished that I knew how much time I had left," she sighed mournfully.

"Exactlytwo hours,nineteen minutes, and fifty-three seconds, beep."

Sarah spun around hands balled up in fists glaring at the owner of the voice. "I thought I told you to leave," she hissed at the Goblin King who stood behind her. She glared even harder when she noticed he was wearing yet another different outfit. He wore black leggings with a design similar to snakeskin on them a color of dark gray. A shirt of almost the same charcoal shade graced his upper body with the buttons undone to his waist, which held a black leather belt whose fastenings looked similar to his pendant (which was hanging loosely on his bare chest as always). His gloves were made of black leather as well as his knee-high boots. Sarah didn't want to think how similar this outfit was to the one he wore in the passageway with the Cleaners.

"This is my Labyrinth in case you have forgotten. And you said you wished to know the time so I gracefully came to tell you. But I should have known that you wouldn't be happy with your wish granted; it seems you never are," Jareth replied kindly.

"I don't get all my wishes," she muttered under her breath suddenly not having the strength to fight him anymore. She turned around and began to walk mournfully on letting out a mournful sigh once more and dragging her feet at a mournful pace. "The one I want the most I'll never receive."

Now Jareth, ever since going Above for a while and spending so much time with our dear Sarah, had not been so good at keeping his mouth shut like he used to. "I would give you your hearts desire if I could," he said before he could stop himself.

Sarah spun back around thinking for sure that the sincerity she had heard was just him playing a joke on her and teasing her. But what she saw made her heart skip a beat. Jareth looked utterly dejected staring at the ground stealing her mournfulness. But then he must have realized and remembered she was there because the look quickly disappeared and he was the impassive Goblin King again. "Jareth, you could never give me what I want. I'm selfish and inconsiderate of others and nothing else could be enough. I'm just a stupid mortal with stupid wishes. I'm sorry that you are burdened with me. But I will win and you will never have to see me again. I'm sure you won't come after me again because that would be stupid. I don't even know if you would be able to," she admitted almost to herself as she turned back and continued to walk.

"Well now, what am I supposed to say when you take the very insults from my mouth? Most unfair," he grumbled good-naturedly crossing his arms and pretending to pout.

"Well tough nookies Goblin King; life ain't fair. Now watch out or the floor will open from under you because you said one of two distasteful comments." Sarah smirked a little seeing in her minds eyes the startled King falling through a hole to land in one of his oubliettes or worse. "Hah, see how you like it," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" the Goblin King quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing," the mortal replied innocently. "So, how 'bout them fairies," she said in a vain attempt to change the subject, which, rather sadly, worked.

"As you should very well know by now Sarah," Jareth snarled, "they are gone." At this remembered fact Sarah's face fell and she looked over her shoulder to the Goblin King. "Don't give me that look Sarah."

Sarah wanted to say _what look _or _I don't know what you're talking about _but she was too depressed by the news. "You have to believe me Jareth; I'm really sorry. I never meant for anything bad to happen. But I had to have my brother back. I was young and didn't understand that he wouldn't _really _be turned into a goblin. I was fifteen and scared; what more could you expect. But you saw how much I love him now; you saw how we reacted to each other. When you were Jared–" Sarah broke off turning back around and continuing on her path for what seemed like the hundredth time. She watched the castle loom nearer as she tried to push the memories of 'Jared' away. They weren't real; they were another game of Jareth's to try to unsteady her. She dared not think of how much joy she felt when she received the single rose on her birthday.

Her birthday!

Sarah had forgotten it was her birthday…or, _was_ her birthday. She knew that time Under passed different than Above but how many hours was it is since she last saw her family and her little room? How long ago did she turn nineteen? How long ago was it since her and his lips were barely millimeters apart?

"Tights wearing royal pain-in-the-ass drag queen," Sarah muttered under her breath as her light steps became stomps. "Making me so goddamn moody; it's like I'm freakin' pregnant or something." She paused for a split second to think about Jareth making her seem like she was pregnant before her thoughts turned to think of Jareth making her pregnant…period, which made her blush.

…and all she wanted was a simple kiss!

But with the Goblin King nothing was ever simple. But with the man behind the impassive mast of the King of the Goblins…even the Labyrinth on a good day would seem like a stroll in the park, a walk down the lane. And for two brief moments in time Sarah thought she had that. Once, when Jareth was simply Jared, and then again upon the cliff when her dream of being with the man she loved was about to draw her to her death. Sarah had the fleeting thought that death might be better than the abysmal void left within herself at being separated by the only man who ever truly held her heart.

"…and then I gave Haggle a pear and he dreamed he was a mermaid in a crystal tank with the beast and Sir Didymus as his little fish friends…" Jareth said eyeing Sarah cautiously to see if she would take notice of his nonsense. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sarah, you're not paying attention to me!" he cried in an almost whiny voice. He growled in distaste at what a few days Above had done to him, what SHE did to him.

"I'm sorry Jareth but I can't be with you right now," she mumbled only half aware of him. "I have to do something…"

"Sarah!"

Startled out of her thoughts Sarah jumped slightly. "What?" she asked in exasperation. She looked at Jareth with a small look of sadness to her eyes. "What do you want?" she spoke softly passing a hand over her closed eyes.

_I want you_, the goblin King so eagerly wanted to reply. "Dance with me," he instead said.

This, obviously, was not what Sarah was expecting and threw her off. "Excuse me?"

"We never truly finished our last dance. Finish it with me now." He held out a hand.

Sarah didn't know what to say. She looked at his hand to his face and back again. She knew that she only had a few hours left and this was probably just another stupid trick he was trying to get her to fall for but involuntarily her feet moved towards him and her hand snaked into his own. The other she placed on his shoulder as his other was placed upon her lower back. She looked up into his eyes swallowing the lump in her throat before casting her look down dejectedly at her feet.

"Look at me Sarah," he whispered as he gently began to sway her around.

Obediently she looked up into his beautiful eyes. How she could loose herself in them. Why did he hold such power over her? She realized with a start then that he did have power her, if only her heart. And right now her heart was making her lean in to kiss him…

Sarah's gaze darted from his lips to his eyes as they leaned towards each other. A kiss, a simple little kiss…how she wanted to hold him in her arms and drink in his essence. How she wanted him to hold her…

But she had to save Toby…

She couldn't fall for another trick, not now. She had too precious time to flounder it on this…this…_creature_. This monster that stole little children. This beast that lied through his teeth. This animal whose eyes were so cold. This beautiful man who granted dreams…

No! She couldn't! She had to save Toby because of her own foolishness. Would she never learn? A man like Jareth could never love, especially not someone like her. Right now Toby needed her and she would always give up her own happiness for his. Because of her both Toby and Alice were in trouble. She needed to be strong and cast her silly childhood dreams aside for reality. Jareth couldn't love her…could he?

Silent tears coursing from her eyes she looked once more from his approaching lips to his eyes. She thought she saw something in them, some hidden emotion he was trying to keep secret. An equally silent sob racked her back and she pushed away from the man she loved once more shaking her head. Again they almost kissed, and again the truth kept them from it. They would never finish their dance. Turning away Sarah now sobbed openly as she ran towards the direction of the castle and away from the dejected Goblin King meaning now more than ever to end this.

* * *

Finally, I finished this chapter! I have wanted to do this but never had the pull to it. I wrote a little bit here and there so some of it is good and some of it is crappy. But at least I finally updated. I made another story so check it out and tell me how awful it is. I love Metallica. Anyways…story almost over. Possibly only one last chapter to go…oh dear… 


	16. The Beginning

Okay, now that my demented personality that has no self-esteem at all is finished…(Squeals). This is the last chapter people! After this chapter is done and this story is finished I'm going to be grouchy about everything I didn't do that I wanted to do. Then my demented personality that has no self-esteem at all will come back and ruin everything…(sobs) Well, I guess you want me to stop babbling and get on with it.

Oh, and the quote was from _The Network_. And technically I think I messed up on the quote a little bit…but whatever…

On with the story!

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

Pickles!

Disclaimer: Man, Déjà vu! I could have sworn I've done this before…like…fifteen times. Man. I don't own Labyrinth.

* * *

Sarah collapsed on her knees as she at last entered the Junk Yard. Almost there. And yet so far away. Tears entered her eyes but she brushed them away angrily. Could she do this? Could she deny the man she loved again? But if she didn't all she and Alice went through would be in vain, she would lose and so would her brother and friend. And that she couldn't allow.

"Oh god, what am I going to do?" she whispered. "Even when I knew he was lying to me I still love him. I'll always love him. But why?" she whined. "Oh, this is so un--" she cut herself off. "So not cool."

Struggling to her feet Sarah began walking once more heading towards the City's gates. "Well," she figured, "at least I don't have to worry about Humongous."

Alice smiled from her place next to Ganith. They were lying on one of the larger pillows next to the fire with Alice's back to Ganith's chest. Ganith's arm was draped lazily over her stomach as he leaned his head on his free one.

"How many hours do you think she has left?" Alice asked softly.

"I'm afraid less than three hours. She better step it up or…I don't know what will happen," sighed the fire lord unhappily.

"Sarah _will_ win. She doesn't know how to loose. And when she does…I don't know what will happen."

"I do, she'll leave and the Labyrinth will utterly die, with Jareth along with it."

"And then Sarah will die of a broken heart," Alice groaned. "Man, life sucks."

"Yes, it appears people who love each other just can't seem to be together," Ganith replied softly taking his hand and toying with Alice's hair.

"Yeah…it appears so," she whispered back turning around to face him. "People are…kept apart." Alice's lips upturned in a small smile as she leaned closer to Ganith looking from his lips to his eyes to his lips once more.

"Well, I hope she hurries up," Ganith said abruptly standing up. He cleared his throat looking around. "So, when you go back home are you ready to tell your mother the truth about her boyfriend?"

"I already told you a hundred times, _yes_," Alice said agitated. She too stood up. "I'm going to go back to Hawaii and tell my mother everything. I'm going to stick up for my own fight, seeing as how no one else will," she grumbled casting him sidelong glances.

"Just because people want you to stick up for yourself and not depend on others does not mean they don't care about you." Alice turned around crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. She knew she was being childish but she almost kissed him and he turned away! She was humiliated. "Alice. Alice, look at me." The blonde turned her nose up. "Alice, please," he begged. Finally she turned around. "Alice, I care about you, I do."

"I know," she sighed. "It's just that…arr!" she growled throwing her hands up in frustration. "Being here, not knowing what Sarah is going through…it's horrible."

Ganith looked thoughtful for a few moments before sighing. "Come on let's go," he said holding out his hand for her.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Castle and to see Toby and Jareth."

Jareth coughed on the excess amount of red and black glitter used that usually signified his cousin appearing. "Ganith you--"

Alice waved and smiled meekly at the Goblin King before her who was apparently shocked into silence at seeing her. "Hi," she squeaked.

"Alice? Oh gods, Alice are you okay? Did he harm you in anyway?" Alice, Ganith, and Toby blinked at Jareth's out show of emotion. "Er," he cleared his throat, "I mean, hey." A pause. "Ganith! Where have you been hiding her? I knew you took her, but I couldn't…you took her to your sanctuary huh?"

"Yup."

"It took me a while to realize this."

"Yup."

"Well…" he coughed. "Ganith you do realize that you scared Sarah terribly when she turned around and Alice wasn't there. She thought _I _took her. Like I would hurt a friend," he grumbled crossing him arms, very much like a child.

Alice's eyes shone at the mention that Jareth still considered her a friend. Ganith, on the other hand, looked put out. "You won't hurt a friend, but you'll hurt family? How rude."

"No, I won't hurt family, only the idiotic ones," Jareth smirked.

While Jareth and Ganith got into yet another fight Alice drew Toby away to talk privately to him. "Hey kiddo."

"Hi Alice," Toby said softly looking up at her as she bent over to place her hands on his shoulders.

"You alright kid?"

"Mm-hmm," Toby nodded.

"Good. Have you looked in at Sarah lately? Where is she? How much time does she have left?" Alice then noticed the rather large clock with daggers for hands. "Oh. Wait, that clock's wrong."

"Yeah, I know. It wasn't working in the beginning but then a few hours ago it did, but it started off at the beginning and now is a few hours late. Oh well," Toby sighed turning back to the blonde. He motioned to the ground beside him where he and Alice both sat down. "Anyways, Sarah has somewhere from an hour to two hours left. I don't really remember because last time Jareth checked it was when he went to check on her again. Alice, they almost _kissed_!" he hissed quietly.

"What?" she whispered.

"Yeah, they began dancing again and they were so close to kissing but then Sarah ran away. She just can't catch a break can she?"

"No, she really can't," Alice mused.

"What do you think will happen when she wins?"

"Well, Sarah seems so close to reveal her true feelings but then she hides from them keeping them to herself. At times she seems so close to realizing Jared's," she didn't want to say his real name for fear of drawing his attention, "true feelings but then she covers her eyes. Women, who can explain 'em?"

"Amen. Preach it sister," Toby sighed in dejection.

"I wonder what Sarah is doing now."

Kicking an old pail Sarah sat down next to the gates of the City. She reckoned she still had sometime over an hour to get to the Castle. So looking out at the Junk Yard, looking even more disgusting Junk-y than it used to, she began to think.

_The Labyrinth. Or what used to be the Labyrinth. I caused this. Jareth said it was sad because I beat it. He also said—well technically Alice said it, but Jareth didn't deny it and if anything agreed to it—that the opening of the wall in the beginning of our journey was because I wanted it. You know, I bet I could have used this to my advantage…damn. _

_Okay, Jareth. Hot, incredibly sexy, and irresistible Goblin King. Not to mention an absolutely annoying, conceited, jerk! God, I love him. How I wish more than anything I could just jump into his arms and kiss him like mad! To dance in his arms 'til the sun fell down and Hell proverbially froze over…to just simply be in his arms, oh how I dream of being in his arms! But to sacrifice everything I have done, I just can't. Jareth can't love, it isn't possible! Even in this land where everything seems possible, nothing is what it seems. I take things for granted. But…_

Sarah rubbed her head furiously trying to rearrange her thoughts.

_If I take everything for granted, am I taking Jareth's feelings for granted? When he was Jared he seemed so caring. His eyes held no lies but smoldered with passion. I knew Jared was Jareth but I didn't want to believe it because this way we could be together. In his eyes I saw possibilities. And then he became the cruel Goblin King and his eyes held nothing. They were emotionless, except when he was purposely trying to get a rise out of me. I did the same thing to him_, she let out a chuckle. _But there were times, when we danced, when a hidden emotion tried breaking free of his hold. When he had an internal conflict…could he…?_

Suddenly her eyes went wide as she let out a gasp her delicate fingers covering her mouth. "Oh my god." Sarah jumped up staring out at the desolate land she had destroyed. Just like two hearts she had destroyed in the process, hers and…

"Toby, I'm coming. Alice, I'm coming. Jareth, I'm coming," she whispered spinning around and slamming through the gates, which easily fell back. She walked through Humongous' Court and through the other opening before her entering the City. Sarah knew there were no goblins this time to hinder her path and slow her down but she still walked cautiously. She glanced around at the ruined buildings that were once homes to the darling little goblins and old fountains and stairs. There was a deathly quiet about that did nothing to calm Sarah's nerves. Looking up at the Castle she paused.

The Castle too was falling down and Sarah winced at the sight. The Labyrinth was depressed, as was its King. But Sarah would make sure the depression would be lifted and the very air would thrum with magic once more.

She smiled, a small sad smile, and continued on her way. She froze once more when she realized she was in the exact location where she had her three friends had stood when the goblins ambushed them. "Oh Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo, I'm sorry. But I vow to restore peace and magic. And love." And with that she ran. When she arrived at the Castle gates she paused only for a second before the doors open. She then walked slowly towards the stairs that would lead her to the Throne Room.

When she arrived she slowly ascended but stopped the moment she reached the top. Jareth was standing right in front of his throne fists on hips with a scowl on his face and his eyes angry. He wore the same black outfit he had worn when she had first met him. Toby and Alice were nowhere to be seen.

"Give me my brother, give me my friend."

"Not this old line again," Jareth groaned growling.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the Castle beyond the Goblin City to take back my brother whose wish you granted and friend who I still say you stole her," Sarah ever so slowly advanced.

Jareth looked confused. "What?"

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my old kingdom is as great…as yours used to be, but my love is stronger."

"Again…what?"

"Let them return to the Aboveground where they belong, and…pucker up baby!" Sarah barely had time to think quickly, _Screw Romance, I only have a few minutes left_, before sprinting across the room, jumping over the crater in the floor, and throwing her arms around Jareth's neck bringing his lips crashing down onto hers as she let out all her passion, want, and love that she had been suppressing for four years. It only took a moment for the Goblin King to return it giving his all over to the mortal girl who was currently running her fingers through his hair. They both felt a surge of energy spread throughout their body, beginning at around their abdomens, and strengthening as it swelled within them. Finally the dam holding it back burst and the energy swept through them and out them spreading from their centre point throughout the Labyrinth and beyond. Where their lips met a kind of static electricity sparked but they ignored it reveling in the moment where all their longing was laid bare and they no longer hid behind masks of hate and vengeance. Finally they slowly pulled apart looking deeply into each other's eyes their souls laid bare.

"Well, that was touching," Ganith's voice drifted into their conscious. "Don't you say so Hoggle?"

"It was disgusting, that what it was," a gruff voice answered moodily.

Sarah spun around to see the room, previously empty of all life except the failing Goblin King (and herself of course), which was now jammed pack with creatures and the two people she had rushed to save…and was that…_Gary_? She looked down and standing next to Gary, or whatever the hell his real name was, was Hoggle looking almost exactly the same as he had when she first met him. He no longer looked worn and weary but as healthy as he was when she first laid eyes upon him. He scowled up at her hoping never to see her kiss that rat called Jareth again. Sarah, meanwhile, stood frozen with wide eyes and an open mouth. Until…

"HOGGLE!" she screeched tearing away from Jareth and rushing over to her long lost friend. Hoggle's face brightened and he smiled as he ran towards her as well calling her name happily. They met in an embrace Sarah lifting him off his feet in a hug and spinning him around.

"Dost thou forget your loyal knight?" a small voice asked sadly.

Sarah let go of Hoggle placing his feet back on the ground to spin around to see Sir Didymus atop of Ambrosious near the stairway leading into the throne room. "Didymus!" She looked next to him to the towering orange giant. "Ludo!"

"Sawah…friend!"

"My Lady!"

Soon Sarah was surrounded by her three friends, and Ambrosious who was currently trying to lick her face, as she sat on the ground completely confused but happy. Around them were countless goblins spilling into the stairs and Fieries hanging from the ceiling with Alph, Ralph, Tim and Jim guarding the entrance to the room of stairs which looked like they came out from a picture Sarah had in her room. There was also an assortment of other creatures, some she had seen before and others she hadn't, in the room and, along with the goblins, spilling into others. She also saw Toby and Alice standing next to Gary-what's-his-name. She stood up and rushed over to Toby pulling him into a fierce hug that squeezed the air out of him.

"Sarah…can't…breathe…" he gasped.

"Oh, sorry," she grinned. She turned to Alice and pulled her into a hug as well. "Alice, where the hell have you been?"

"With Ganith."

"Who?"

"Jareth's cousin."

"Gary?"

"No, Ganith."

"Who?"

Alice sighed. "Him," she said pointing to Ganith. "You've met him at the ball, he's Jareth's cousin, you know him as Gary, but his real name is Ganith."

"Everyone else at the party?"

"They were an illusion."

"Jareth?"

"A complete moronic asshole."

"Hey!" Jareth said.

"Well it's true," everyone else said.

"Gee, thanks," he muttered.

"But you're my complete moronic asshole," Sarah smiled putting her arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. "And I love you," she sighed happy to be able to announce it.

"And I you," he replied drawing her into an embrace and claiming her lips for his own.

"Okay, dudes, you gotta stop doing that in front of me!" Toby exclaimed.

Sarah saw, off in a corner, a certain blue figure that caught her eye. Walking over she pulled out a tiny red scarf from her pocket. "Mr. Worm, I think this belongs to you," she smiled softly.

"Aye, right it is!" he exclaimed. "Young Sarah, would you like to meet the Missus now?"

"Of course I would!"

A dark green worm came forward smiling sweetly. "Greetings dear," she spoke softly her accent not as prominent as her husband's. "Would you like to come down for a nice cup of tea sometime dearie?"

"I would love it."

"Sarah," Toby said softly. "It's time to go home."

Everyone's face fell. Jareth looked downright brokenhearted. Sarah nodded to her little brother. "It is time for you and Alice to go home." Jareth's head shot up. "And I do mean home Alice, you must return to your mother."

"I know. I am ready."

"Good. Now Jareth, give me some crystals with open magic. You know, so that I can them do what I want." There was a moment's pause. "Now Jareth!" Jareth quickly summoned forth five crystals. "And something to put them in please," she rolled her eyes. Jareth handed her a satchel with the five crystals within. "Thank you." Putting the satchel over her head she grabbed the arms of Alice and Toby taking one crystal out. "Say goodbye," she instructed.

"Bye!" Toby waved with his free hand.

"Ganith!" Alice called out.

"Goodbye my Water Goddess," he whispered giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

And then Sarah dropped the crystal and they disappeared.

Sarah stood in her room with Alice and Toby on each of her arms. She knelt down to face Toby placing both hands on his shoulders. "Toby, you know how much I love you. You remember things that you normally shouldn't, but I guess some of the magic Underground got to you and that is why you have always been a little bit more advanced than most children. You knew I loved him, didn't you?" Toby nodded. "Then you know why I must go back. That place, the Labyrinth…it looks like that because of me. Everyone disappeared because of me. But they'll back, if you look out the window I bet the Labyrinth is in full bloom like it used to be. And Jareth…Jareth loves me. He always has. I was just too stupid to realize it. But now we have the chance to living happily ever after, just like our bed time stories. My fairy tale is coming to a close, and my Prince Charming, even though he isn't a prince…and he isn't all that charming at times…I'm no longer the Damsel in Distress."

"You were never the Damsel in Distress," Alice snorted. "Please, you are the one that saved your 'prince' by admitting your love. You are the Prince Charming in this story and Jareth in the Princess locked up in a tower. You tamed the Dragon, you scaled the Tower, and you rescued your Princess. Come on, you know you love calling Jareth a Princess," Alice smirked evilly.

Sarah couldn't help but agree with this logic…she _did _enjoy calling Jareth a Princess. "Then I guess it's time for me to ride off into the sunset on my loyal steed," she announced producing a crystal from the pouch. "But first…" She handed the crystal to Toby and gave another one to Alice. "Take this. Keep these safe. If you ever need me just touch them and call my name. I'll come back for you." She stood up and looked around her room. "I don't need anything from here anymore. You guys…you guys deal with it. My vanity…I think it still holds some magic. The book," she didn't have to say which one, "is in my bag over there. If you ever need me…"

"We'll call," Toby whispered a few silent tears welling up. "But what about mom and dad?"

"Try to explain it to them. Give them the book to read. Tell them I said 'Ha-ha, told you so'," she smirked. She took another crystal out preparing to go back to the Underground and the man she loved.

"What about school, and the play?" Alice blurted out.

"The play? Hmmm." A malevolent gleam entered her eyes. "I know just what to do with the play. Watch for me. Call for me. I'll answer." And with that she dropped the crystal and left behind a pile of glitter.

"Amateur," Alice scoffed. "Think she'll get better?"

"Are you kidding? That's my sister! If she doesn't become the best at Glitter she'll kill whoever's before her," he laughed only halfway sure he was joking.

When Sarah appeared she nearly choked on laugher. "Don't look so glum honey-bunch," she cooed playfully.

Jareth shot up from where he was slumped in his thrown with a frown on his face. Now he stood with his hands holding Sarah's upper arms a look of disbelief in his eyes and face. "You're back?"

"Of course I'm back," she said brow furrowing in confusion. "You didn't--…oh, Jareth!" she cried wrapping her arms around his neck. "You though I wasn't coming back didn't you?" She chuckled. "Nothing could keep me away from you now. You're stuck with me for life buddy."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled kissing her briefly on her forehead.

"Jareth, or should I say Jared…we have unfinished business Aboveground." She stared into his eyes, brilliant blue orbs with one pupil larger than the other, before smiling wickedly. "Of, course we also have unfinished business down here too."

"Like getting married, that's what," a suave voice announced.

"Ganith, get out of my bloody throne!" Jareth yelled looking about ready to strangle his cousin.

"Yipes!" the fire lord shrieked, rather girly I might add.

"So, you're Ganith. And you're really Jareth's cousin. And you really helped in getting me to forget about my beloved baby brother so that he would wish himself away and I would have to traverse this bloody Labyrinth again all the while spazzing out because Jareth tricked me again, hmmm?"

Ganith gulped. "Er…I'll leave you two alone now…bye!" she yelled his voice hanging in the air even after he left.

"My, he left fast," Jareth commented.

"What can I say?" Sarah smiled innocently.

"Yes."

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked confused.

"Say 'yes'. Say you'll marry me," his smooth voice pleaded next to her ear. "Say you'll be my Queen."

"Queen?" Her eyes went wide. "I don't know how to be Queen."

"You've my Queen since the moment I set my Immortal eyes on you."

"Jareth…"

"What do you say my love?"

Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it with a smirk on her face. Reaching into the pouch with the last crystal she pulled it out whispering something before throwing it above their heads where it blew apart in a flash of light. When Jareth's sight was no longer impaired by black splotches he looked above her head where a large, bright neon sign flashed. It read:

YES!

"Sarah, you sure do have a way with words," the Goblin King smirked before claiming her lips as his own in a world shattering kiss that left all others behind.

**THE BEGINNING**

Beware of the Sequal…


End file.
